Dark Moon
by Luuh2311
Summary: Renesmee didn't love Jake the way he wanted. She needed space and time to think, so she go on a trip, alone. She meet people she shouldn't be around, and she likes being with them. What will happen when she fell in love... with the enemy?
1. Chapter 1

This is really happening? No, I must be dreaming. Having a nightmare. My best friend/brother Jacob, didn't say he loved me, and kissed me. I blinked my eyes, trying to go back to reality. But when I opened them again, I continued to see Jake, in front of me, expecting something. Oh, fuck! It was real.

"Nessie?" he asked squeezing my hand.

Lately, I was agreeing with my mom. Nessie was a terrible nickname. She was right, it was like being called Lake Ness' Monster.

"Renesmee" I corrected.

"What?" he asked confused.

"My name. It's Renesmee. Not Nessie" I said and looked away from him.

"What are you talking about? We always called you Nessie" he said squeezing my hand again, trying to get my attention.

I looked at him, with a confused and surprised expression.

"Jake…? What… Why?" I asked, barely able to speak.

"Ness… Renesmee…" he corrected himself smiling. "I love you".

That should be an explanation? He loved me? He… what the hell! He kissed me. And again told me he loved me.

"That's not a good explanation" I murmured.

"I… You're my imprintee" he said smiling widely.

"What?" I yelled.

Seven years, he was my best friend, my brother and now he's saying I was his imprintee? He was mistaken.

"Jacob, do you even know what are you saying?" I asked.

"Yes. I love you. Always did. I imprinted on you when you born." He said trying to pull me closer.

I took my hand from his.

"Are you saying you imprinted on me? When I was a baby?" I asked disgusted.

"Nessie, it's not like that. I didn't have romantic feeling for you then. I just was attached and needed to protect you" he said. "I would be anything you needed. A brother, a friend… Like I was. You are everything to me."

"And now…?" I asked shutting my eyes for what I would hear.

"I love you. Not like a brother, or a friend anymore. I'm in love with you. I will always be. I couldn't hold my feeling anymore. I had to let you know. Now we can be happy, and…"

"Stop" I interrupted him.

I opened my mouth a few times, trying to say something, but couldn't. I think I didn't have anything to say.

"Nessie, say something please" he said after a few minutes.

I shook my head, and closed my eyes.

"I feel sick" I said. "Take me home, please"

"What? What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"I need to lie down. Take me home" I said.

"Ok. Come on" he said putting his hand in my back.

I flinched away and run home, not even saying bye to him. I got to the house, and before I reached the porch my dad opened the door.

"What's wrong, honey?" he asked.

I couldn't breath. I sat on the porch, with my head between my knees.

"Renesmee! What's wrong?" he asked putting his hand in my forehead.

"What's happening?" my mom asked behind me. "Oh God! What's going on? Sweetie?" she asked kneeling beside me. "Carlisle!" she yelled.

"Ness, please, say something" dad said.

I replayed in my mind what happened tonight.

"Mutt" he murmured after I was done.

"What? What happened? Was it Jake? Where is he? Is he okay?" my mom asked.

Grandpa Carlisle appeared, and tilted my head up with his finger.

"What do you feel?" he asked.

I put my hand in his cheek, and told him I was okay, physically.

"Can someone tell me what's wrong?" my mom asked annoyed.

"Jacob told her about the imprinting" my dad answered.

My head shot up, looking at him.

"You knew?" I asked surprised.

"Ness…" he started, trying to explain.

"Everyone knew?" I asked angrily.

He hesitated before nodding. My head was spinning, and I throw up. I felt cold hands in my forehead, hair, back, arms… My whole family. And they knew. They lied.

"We didn't lie" my dad murmured.

"No!" I said sarcastically "You omitted. I don't know what is worse"

"Nessie…" aunt Rosie said.

"Renesmee" I said. "My name is Renesmee. I don't like Ness, or Nessie, anymore" I didn't miss my mom's smile. "It's not funny mom" I murmured and she stopped smiling.

"Sorry" she said.

"For what? For the nickname? For hiding the imprinting? For agreeing with it?" I asked angry.

I got up, and stared at her.

"I… I'm sorry" she said again.

"That's not enough! And don't make everything okay!" I yelled at her "How could you! It's… It's disgusting! I was a baby, for God's sake!"

"I told you she could react like that" aunt Rosie murmured.

I glared at her.

"You told them? And tell me? You didn't think of that?" I screamed at her.

"Renesmee! Stop screming like that! Behave!" my dad said.

"What else you lied about?" I shook my head and glared at my father "Sorry, omitted!" I corrected myself.

"Nessie, come on! It's not that bad!" uncle Emmett said.

"Emmet, for your well being, shut up" aunt Rose said.

"We didn't… We thought it would be better for you. We didn't know you wouldn't like" my mom said.

"Should I be okay with it?" I asked bemused "I was lied to. I found out my brother/best friend never was really that. And I'm suppose to be with him? Why?"

They stayed silent. I took a deep breath and entered the house, leaving them behind. I run to my room in this house, entered and closed the door, locking it.

"Renesmee!" I heard my dad screaming.

I run around picking things up, putting everything in a huge bag.

"Renesmee! Open the door! Now!" my mom said knocking the door.

"I will break in! So, if you want to have a door in your room, you unlock, now!" my dad yelled.

I ignored. A second later, my door was down. I continued to throw things in the bag, clothes, shoes, photos, diaries…

"Stop!" my dad said grabbing my wrist.

I tried to pull away, put he had a tight grip, too tight.

"Let me go! You're hurting me!" I cried.

With my words, his eyes filled with regret, and pain. He let me go.

"I'm sorry" he said "Forgive me"

I hold my wrist with my other hand.

"It's okay" I said.

"Renesmee, what are you doing?" mom asked.

"I'm going" was my answer.

"Going? Where? Why?" she asked. "Please…"

"Going away. Haven't decided where, but I'll call you when I get there. I can't stay here right now. It's too much. I need time and space." I said.

"Here" aunt Alice said giving me a Gucci huge purse.

I looked inside there was rolls of money, and I was sure, it was money enough for a few decades. My current documents, and other ones too, if I needed to change identities

"Thanks" I said to her.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" she said running out of the room. "I don't need my vision to know that you won't give up sneakers in a trip. So…" she appeared with heeled sneakers "Please, wear this!"

I smiled taking the shoes. It looked like a gray converse, but it had 4 inches heels. I changed shoes and closed my bag. I took a hoodie and throw over my shoulder.

"Renesmee, please…" my dad said.

"I love you daddy" I said hugging him "I know it's a cliché from romantic movies, but… It's not you. It's me. I need this. Please, understand" I said.

I let go of him, but he didn't let me go.

"Dad, please" I said looking in his eyes.

He looked like he would be crying. It broke my heart. He reluctantly nodded and let me go. I hugged my mom.

"I'm sorry, Renesmee. But don't go, please" she whispered.

"I have to. Sorry mommy. I call you." I said letting go of her.

I run downstairs, my parents didn't move from their spots in my room. I gave a quick hug and goodbye to the rest of the family.

"Here, take your mom's car. We'll pick it up in the airport later." Aunt Alice said giving me keys.

I smiled. I could drive, but my mom was scared of me having my own car at seven, and I couldn't drive alone. So I didn't have a car, but I loved my mom's Ferrari. I took the keys, and gave her a kiss in the cheek and run to the garage. I throw my things in the passenger seat, and drove top speed to the airport. As soon as I reach the highway, I saw a reddish brown blur, in the woods, following the car. Jake. I thought in speeding up, leave him behind. But I couldn't. Even with all that happened, he was still my brother, my best friend. That was the problem. I stopped the car, got out and run to the woods. He was still in his wolf form. Thank God! It would be easier. He looked at me with questioning, pleading eyes.

"I'm leaving, Jake" I said.

His eyes were concerned, desperate. I could see the question in his eyes, _why?_

"I'm sorry, Jake. It's too much. I… It's not okay for me. And I need space. And time. To think."

He looked around and back at me pleading. He backed away a few feet, probably going to phase back. I took a step back, going back to my car. I was coward. I didn't want to talk to him. He barked. I stopped and look in his eyes.

"Sorry Jake. But… You're my brother, my best friend. I can't be what you want. And right now, I can't handle this, so I'm leaving. I'll call my family, and you. I'll be back." I said and run back to the car.

I didn't look back, just speed up and convinced myself that this was the right decision. It was too much. I needed time. To think. To understand. To trust again. To rethink everything. I reached the airport. Parked the car, took my things from it, locked the car and decided to put behind the front wheel. No one would know it was there, I would tell my family later. I entered the airport, and looked around. I never had traveled like this. I normally already have my tickets, people would walk with me, and know where I was going. I found the ticket's line, and started thiking where to go. I could go to Brazil. See Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri. But I hated bugs, and was tired of forests. I went there not long ago, when we visted Isle de Esme. I wouldn't go to Irland or Egypt, there was vampire covens there. Friendly covens, but still… I was avoiding family, not looking for cousins. Alaska, no. England… no. China or Japan? No, I wanted to go somewhere where I could live there, make friends… I needed to know at least the language. Australia? No. God! How can it be this difficult? It's just pick one.

"Miss?" the lady behind me said poking my shoulder.

I looked at her and at front of me. It was my turn. I went to the counter and put my bag in the floor.

"Hi" I said to the lady. "Hmm… What's your next international flight?"

She looked confused at me. I guess not many people come without a destination. She looked in her computer and smiled at me.

"There is one leaving in ten minutes and another leaving in forty minutes" she said.

"Where?" I asked grabbing my documents and money.

"Well, the first is leaving in ten minutes, so you won't catch… But the other one, in forty minutes, is to South Africa" she said.

South Africa? I would go, I almost did in the World Cup. But now? I didn't want to go.

"I'll try the to catch the first one" I said, "To where?"

"Italy" she said.

I hesitated. Italy. Volturi. I shouldn't go there. I always wanted, but my family thought it wasn't a good idea. Screw it! It was a whole country, I would just avoid Volterra. I gave the lady my documents and money, asking for a first class seat. She quickly gave me my ticket and I run, a little faster than humans, but not as much as I could. I reached the gate in time. When I was seated, and the plane ready to decollate, I took my cell and text my mom.

_In the plane. I will have to turn off the cell. The Ferrari's keys are in the front wheel. I call you when I land. Love u all._

I wasn't going to tell them where I was going. They would freak out, and follow me, to drag me back. I turn the cell off, and put my iPod's earphones. I would be in Italy, in almost twelve hours. I would avoid Volterra. I won't have problems with the Volturi. Everything would be fine. But I had the feeling something was about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

I slept the whole flight, and the flight attendant woke me when we were about to land. I looked thru the window, and smiled. The view… was what I always dreamed. Since I was a kid… correction, I looked like a kid, since I was still seven… I always wanted to come to Italy. It amazed me the food, the culture, the history, the idiom… It started when dad read Romeo and Juliet for me. I wanted to know Verona. Then, aunt Alice told me about the fashion shows she went in Italy, and the fascination just kept growing. But my family never let me come. They told me we would go, later. When the problem with the Volturi was far in the past. I couldn't believe I waited so long, to see something so beautiful. Even at night.

The plane landed and soon I was walking around the airport. Thank God I liked Italian and grandpa taught me the idiom, or I would be lost! I remembered my family would be worried. I turned on my cell, and it didn't stop ringing with lost messages and phone calls. I decided it would be better to call, because if I sent a message they could be angry with the lack of contact. Mom picked up in the fisrt ring.

"Renesmee? Are you okay? Where are you?" she asked.

"Why took you so long to call?" dad asked.

"Hmm…" what should I say? "I'm fine"

"Okay. Where are you?" mom asked.

"I… prefer not to tell you" I said.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Do you prefer telling someone else?" dad asked.

"Oh God! She went to Amsterdam!" uncle Emmett said "She went to have a good time there" he said in a teasing tone.

I laughed when I heard a smack sound and he whining, probably aunt Rosie hit him in the head.

"Please, tell me he isn't right" dad said.

"No, I'm not in Amsterdam" I said

"Where then?" aunt Rosie asked.

"Fuck! Renesmee! You didn't!" aunt Alice yelled.

She couldn't see me, but if something got blurred in her vision, she would know I was around.

"Did what?" I asked innocently.

"I don't think you want me to think what around your dad" she said.

"What?" my dad and mom asked.

"Renesmee, you have to come back. Now!" aunt Alice said.

I stayed silent.

"Renesmee, where are you?" dad asked sounding annoyed.

"Hmmm… Please don't be mad" I said.

"Where?" he asked again.

"Promise me, you won't yell, or come here to drag me back." I said.

He didn't answer.

"Just promise, Edward. I want to know!" my mom said.

I heard him sigh.

"I promise" he said.

"Everyone" I said.

"We promise" they all murmured.

"Okay…" I said taking courage "I'm in Italy"

They all went silent.

"Hello? Are you there?"

And then, yelling started. II had to take the phone off my ear, or I would be deaf.

"You promised not to yell" I said.

The screaming stopped, and I put the cell back in my ear.

"You are going to turn around, buy a ticket back and come back tonight. Now. I don't care how many stops you'll have to make. You'll get out of there now." My dad said.

"No." I said.

"No?" he asked angry "I'm your father and I'm telling you to come back"

"Renesmee, please. You don't have to come back. Just get out of there" grandma Esme said.

"Please, baby, just get out of there" my mom said.

"I'm fine. I'll stay in Rome, or somewhere in Sicilia. I won't be close to Volterra. They won't know I'm here." I said.

"Are you crazy? Do you think they all stay in Volterra? Someone can be in Rome! If they see you they will take you!" mom said.

"Stay there. Don't take a step out of the airport." My dad said.

"What are you going to do, dad?" I asked knowing his tone.

"I'm going to get you, since you don't get out of there alone" he said.

"I'll book see a flight for you" uncle Jazz said.

"Stop!" I said "If you do this, I'll run to Volterra!" I threatened.

"Renesmee!" grandma Esme said concerned.

"She won't. It's a bluff" aunt Rosie said.

"Are you sure, aunt Rosie?" I asked amused "At least there, they won't tell me what to do, like I was a child."

"You are a child, Renesmee! That's why you have to come back. Before you get yourself hurt!" dad said.

"I'm not a child!" I said angry "For God's sake! I almost look older than you!"

"I don't care! You're seven, I'm your father, and I'm telling you to come back or I'll go and get you"

"Come." I dared.

"I'm not playing, Renesmee" he said "Don't dare me"

"I'm not daring. I'm telling you to come." I said "But you'll have to meet me in Volterra. Maybe in the Palazzo dei Priori" I said just to annoy him.

I heard my mom gasp with my words, I knew it was a touchy subject, when dad left her and she had to run to save him from the Volturi, in the Palazzo dei Priori.

"Renesmee!" my dad hissed.

"Dad. I'm old enough to know what I'm doing. I won't risk myself. I won't get caught. I'll stay away from them. I'll just stay a few days, and I'll go somewhere else then. Maybe England, or France. Don't worry." I said.

"Don't worry?" he said amused "You are asking the impossible"

"I'll be fine" I said.

"Renesmee, please" my mom said.

"I love you all. Bye" I said and hung up.

I sighed. It was easier than I thought. Difficult, but still easier than what I thought. I smiled, took my bag and went to the airport's exit. I was looking for a cab, when a scent hit me. Vampire.

"Oh, fuck! You must kidding me!" I murmured to myself.

My family wouldn't ever let me forget this. I just ended a call, promising I wouldn't get in trouble with any vampires, I walk five minutes and meet one. Ironic. I continued to look for a cab, hoping to get out of there, without the vampire noticing.

"Running away from home, Renesmee Cullen?" a male voice asked a few feet behind me.

I took a deep breath and turned around. I met a tall, muscular man. Not muscular like uncle Emm but muscular, like uncle Jazz. It wouldn't be easy to fight him, if I need. He had brown hair, and dark eyes, almost black, but you could see the hint of red in them. He was wearing a black shirt and black jeans, with black shoes, and a black cloak in his arms. I remembered him, vaguely.

"Hmmm… You are…" I said trying to remember. "Demetri!" I said smiling.

Try to be friendly, diplomatic, maybe they would leave me alone.

"You remembered" he said amused.

"Of course" I said.

"So… You didn't answer me. A runaway girl?" he asked.

"No. Just taking vacations" I said.

"And your family let you come here?" he asked surprised.

"They didn't know I was coming here" I said, "I just called them, told them"

I wanted to make sure, he understood my family was aware I was here. That they would know what happened if I… disappeared.

"They didn't like it. I suppose" he said.

"You can say that" I said.

He chuckled.

"I must say…" he looked me up and down "You grew beautifully"

I blushed slightly.

"Thanks" I said "I would say something back, but you didn't change much" I joked.

He chuckled again.

"Yeah…" he said and looked over my shoulder grinning.

"I know this hair from somewhere" a voice said from behind me.

I almost thought it was uncle Emm. I turned around and found a man, that looked a little bigger than uncle Emm. That scared the living shit out of me. Uncle Emmett was huge. But this man, with the red eyes, and black cloak on… If I was smaller, I'm sure I would wet my pants.

"Felix?" I asked.

I remembered vaguely of him too, and when my family told me about the Volturi, after that day, when I was older and could understand better, they always mentioned Felix, as one of the most known guard, and he was just there because of his size, he didn't have any powers.

"Yes." He said smiling "Renesmee. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Vacations" I said.

"Your family is here too?" he asked amused.

"No" I murmured.

"Really?" he asked surprised and amused.

"I was telling her, how beautifully she grew. Don't you think?" Demetri said coming to my side.

"Gorgeous" he said.

I blushed again and look down.

"Thanks" I said.

"Aro was right. She inherited the best of both species. The blush is… lovely!" Demetri said.

I smiled and blushed more.

"Maybe I should get going…" I said looking around for a cab.

"Are you staying in a hotel?" Felix asked bemused.

"Hmm… Yeah" I said.

"Maybe…" Demetri said grinning and looked at Felix "I think Aro will be happy to see you. I'm sure he missed you" he said.

My heart already fast, started speeding up. They smiled at the fact.

"I-I really should go. I will pass by in a visit another day" I stammered.

"Oh, no! I don't think master Aro will be pleased if he knows we met you and let you stay in a hotel, and didn't even brought you to see him" Felix said. "Come on. We insist" he extended his arm for me.

I looked at both of them. I couldn't see another option. I linked my arm with Felix's and Demetri took my bag. They took me to a black Mercedes and Demetri sat with me in the back, while Felix drove.

"So, how is your lovely mother, Renesmee?" Felix asked.

"Good. She is really happy, just ended college. My family is proud" I said.

"Her control is amazing, it took me fifteen years to be around humans, without drinking one!" Demetri said.

I nodded, I wasn't comfortable.

"And your… dogs?" Demetri asked.

I had to control myself from glaring at him. I could take aunt Rosie, uncle Emm and sometimes dad calling Jake "mutt", but it's because I know they are friends, and nicknames don't matter. Demetri wasn't friend and he was insulting my friends.

"The shape-shifters are fine. They are trying to change into something else, not wolves, some of them were able to turn into a bear." I said.

Why I was babbling? First about my mom, and now about the pack.

"I must say… Master Caius wasn't pleased when he saw them that time" Felix said.

"I remember" I murmured.

"Well, past is past. It's done, nothing will change. Everything is fine now. We are at peace" Demetri said but I didn't believed.

"Yeah, we can't change the mistakes in the past." Felix said "About stuff like that, just your family get it. But the future, I believe" he said amused.

I remember my family telling me that Aro would love to have aunt Alice, since she can see the future.

"Well, yeah. But now-a-days the future is complicated even to my family" I said.

Since I was born aunt Alice couldn't see much of the future. Their lives was too connected with mine. And the pack was involved too, because I was Jake's imprint.

"Really?" Demetri asked amused "The future is… difficult to see?" he asked curious.

"I think your master know better than I" I said not sure if I should say something else.

They nodded. We stayed silent after that. I think every vampire drive like crazy, it wasn't something in my family. Felix drove so fast that the trip last an hour. I knew that in normal speed it would take three, almost four hours. We entered the city, and Felix stopped in front of a huge gate, besides a huge building that looked like a castle. The gate opened, to reveal a garage full of cars and motorcycles. It looked like a exposition of the most expensive automobiles. It had a few old cars, so part of the garage looked like a museum. I was grinning.

"I can see you like cars" Demetri said while Felix parked.

I got out and looked around at the cars.

"I loved your garage!" I said looking at a BMW motorcycle, that looked like it came from the future.

"Come on" Demetri said putting his hand in my back and pulling me forwards with him.

We entered the castle, and a few vampires were around. They all stopped and stared at me. I looked down. I mean, I get it. I was different. I had a beating heart, but didn't smell like food. But they stared at me like… weird. Demetri took me thru a few hallways. The only sound was of my heels, and it was annoying.

"Master is almost here" a woman in a table said.

"Thanks" Demetri said.

He took me to huge double doors, and opened. I looked up, and it was a huge, marble room, with three huge armchairs in front of me. Demetri and I entered, and there were people around the room. I looked at them, and they didn't move. It remembered me of those Hollywood stars' bodyguards. They didn't show emotion, didn't move, just stayed there, looking scary. The doors closed behind me, and I felt trapped. I was trapped a long time ago, but now it was definitely. A man came from a small hallway behind the armchairs. He had balck hair, that fell to his shoulder, and a black cloak like the others, but his was darker. Aro. I remembered him. I remember I liked him, when I met him. Because he promised not to hurt my loved ones, and he looked funny. But years passed and my family told me stories about him, and I didn't like him anymore. I bowed, greeting him. When I looked up, I found him smiling like a kid in Christmas day.

"Renesmee!" he said clapping his hands "I can believe you're here! It makes me so happy"

He took a few steps closer and I noticed a few of the body guards in the corner took a step closer, and a woman behind him too. He lifted his hand, in a gesture of peace.

"Calm down, my friends. She won't hurt me, right, Renesmee?" he said smiling.

I looked around and smiled.

"Do I look that scary?" I asked amused and Aro chuckled "I'm HALF vampire and don't have aggressive powers" I assured them.

They looked at their master again, and Aro nodded. They all came back to their positions, and the woman behind Aro, Renata I suppose, went close to the armchairs. Aro walked to me, took my hand and kissed.

"Welcome" he said smiling.

"Thank you, Sir" I said.

"Call me Aro, please" he said.

I saw half the vampires in the room were glaring at me. I guess calling him Aro, wasn't a privilege much conquered.

"Aro." I said as he let go of my hand.

He looked at my hand again, pleading. I knew he wanted to hear my thoughts. I was surprised he didn't the first time he touched my hand, it was nice of him don't do it. I smiled and extended my hand to him. He smiled wider, the smile almost didn't fit his face. He took my hand and hold it for two minutes, while staring at me, smiling. When he let go of my hand, he looked excited.

"Dear Renesmee. I promise you, we won't do you any harm." He said.

I knew he heard my fearful, and concerned thought I had, when I met Demetri and Felix.

"Thank you, Aro." I said.

"And I'm so sorry for my guards rudeness" he said glancing at Demetri.

I knew he wouldn't do anything different, because their rudeness brought me here. I nodded.

"I'm amazed with your history! Your life, is short, but well lived" he said.

"Thank you, again" I said.

"But, I must insist. You have to stay with us. As long as you like. And do whatever you like" he said.

I didn't know what to say. The offer was generous, and I almost wanted to agree. But I didn't know if it was safe, and what my parents would do if they found out.

"I guarantee you, that we won't do anything against your wishes" Aro said.

I knew none of the Volturi would touch a single hair in my head, if Aro told them not. And I stupidly trusted Aro. I felt like I could trust him. And I knew that if my family heard that, they or laugh at me or be hurt. I guess… Staying just a few days, wouldn't be bad. Maybe it was good. Make peace between the Volturi and my family.

"I'll be glad to accept your offer" I said.

He looked so excited, that I thought he would jump up and down like Aunt Alice.

"Great!" he said "We'll have so much fun!"

The way he said made me ant to laugh. Who heard that thought we were BFFs and would spend the week together, shopping, watching movies, and buy bracelets. A moment later I heard a people running to the room. The door behind me opened, but before I could turn around I saw Caius and Marcus going to stand behind Aro, in his flanks. I saw a woman stand a few feet from Marcus. Then, I heard two people approach. When I was about to turn and greet them, I felt my whole body burn. And I fell in the floor, in pain. Jane. My dad explained to me her power. I screamed. It was too much pain.

"Jane, stop!" Aro yelled.

The pain stopped, but I continued in the floor, curled up in a ball. The actual pain was gone, but my whole body was tensed. My breathing was coming short. I opened my eyes, and found Aro kneeling with Demetri beside me.

"Alec, help her. Just a little" Aro said.

A few seconds later, I felt my body relax, like I had taken analgesic. I almost didn't feel my body.

"Please, forgive Jane." Aro said and helped me get up. "She didn't know…"

"It's okay" I murmured.

I looked at Jane, and she had a surprised, confused, angry and hurt expression.

"Humans normally pass out with the pain." Aro said "I can see you suffer half of the effect. How are you feeling?"

"Tired" was all I could answer.

"I thought so" Demetri said putting a arm around my waist to keep me up.

"Take her to her room." Aro said. "Dear, I'm so sorry." He said to me.

"It's okay, Aro" I said.

Jane hissed, and I saw from the corner of my eyes, Alec putting a hand in her shoulder, restraining her.

"Alec will help you relax until you fall asleep, is that okay?" Aro said.

"I don't want to bother…" I murmured.

"It won't bother. He wasn't going to do anything, and he'll make it up for his sister's behavior." Aro said.

"Thanks" I murmured.

He nodded and Demetri helped me walk out of there. As soon as we reach the end of the hallway he stopped and turned around.

"I was going to feed. Take her" Demetri said to Alec.

Alec glared at him.

"It's okay, I'll be fine" I murmured.

"Yeah, sure" Demetri said sarcastically "You're barely standing." He said to me and glared at Alec "You heard our master; you'll have to make it up for your sister's behavior."

Alec sighed and put his arm in my waist. Demetri let me go, and kissed me cheek, that turned red, of course.

"It was nice see you again" he said and took off.

Alec and I started walking and I didn't miss the staring again. After a couple minutes, Alec stopped.

"Are you always that slow?" he asked.

I glared at him.

"Just when I was tortured by a girl, who doesn't think twice in what she's doing" I said.

He glared at me, and sighed. He threw me over his shoulder, so I was facing his lower back.

"Put me down!" I said hitting his back.

"Are your fists hitting me? Is it supposed to hurt?" he asked amused.

He put me down after a few seconds.

"We are here" he said pointing to the door.

I glared at him before reaching for the doorknob. I opened the door and gasped. The room was huge. There was a small "living room", a huge king size bed, a big walk-in closet and a door for what I suppose it was the bathroom.

"Wow!" I said. "It's huge"

Alec chuckled and helped me walk to my bed. I sat on the edge, still looking around amazed. I saw my bag close to the closet. I smiled. The bag was brought before me. I think they wee sure I was staying.

"Are you going to sleep, or not?" Alec asked annoyed.

I nodded and lay down.

"Chelsea used her power?" I asked.

"What?" he asked from a chair in the corner.

"I don't know why, but I felt like here is nice. So, I suppose Chelsea used her power on me. Tightening my bond with the Volturi" I said and closed my eyes.

"I don't know." He said "Neither of us knew you were here. She didn't know you were here, or what to do. So maybe she didn't."

"Thanks" I said "For helping me"

"You're welcome" he said "I'm sorry for what my sister did"

"That's okay" I murmured "I get it. I would do the same. If it was my family, and someone I didn't know could be a treat."

I fell asleep right after that. And I dreamt of my family, calling me crazy, and stupid for being so friendly with the Volturi, and concerned for my well being. I know they could be right, but it felt right to be here now.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up, and looked around, to find the room empty. I jumped out of bed and went to the window. It was raining. I sighed. My first day in Italy, had to rain? Not that it bother me, but I would prefer if it was sunny. I went to my bag and took ripped jeans, a black shirt, and went to the bathroom. The bathroom was like the room, huge. I was used to living in big houses, but this bathroom was almost of the size of my room, at home. I took a long bath, and put my clothes on. I came back to my room, and found Alec sitting in the edge of bed. I frowned.

"Okay, I'm thankful for your help earlier, but you can't enter a lady's room, without permission." I said.

He glared at me, before giving me a false smile.

"Master Aro, asked me to see if you were better and he asks your permission, once you're ready" he said getting up.

I nodded and went to my bag again. I but a high heeled bootie, a cream jacket, and put my wallet in my cream purse, with my cell, iPod and camera. I decided to put my bracelet with my family's crest and a ring matching. I looked in the mirror, fixed my hair, and put a little eyeliner and mascara.

"Why are you doing this?" Alec asked.

I looked confused at him.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"Putting face paint" he said.

I almost laughed.

"Make-up." I corrected him.

"Whatever." He said "Why? You don't need it"

I smiled and put the make-up in the purse.

"Thank you. But I like it. Let's go" I said.

He nodded and got out of the room, at human speed. I followed him until the marble room again. Again, everywhere I passed, vampires stared.

"Why they stare?" I whispered to Alec.

"Because you are Renesmee Cullen" he said.

"And?" I asked not getting his point.

"Your family confronted the Volturi, for you. And you survived" he said.

"Oh" I said. "So… I'm famous?"

He chuckled.

"Not in a good way, but yes" he said.

"Bad way?" I asked, "Like… A terrorist? Famous but not nice?"

"Kinda. You're not as dangerous as a terrorist" he said.

"But I'm dangerous?" I asked, "It makes me feel good. Knowing I can put at least a little fear" I said smiling.

He stopped and turned to glare at me.

"You're not scary. You are just a half breed. You're nothing. But for some reason, my master thinks your family is important. So stop feeling good with it, because you're dreaming if you think someone here is afraid of you" he hissed.

I swallowed hard, for a moment I thought he was going to attack me. I slowly nodded. He turned around and continued to walk. When we reached the room, I put a smile in my face. He opened the doors, and I entered and bowed to Aro, Marcus e Caius.

"Renesmee! How was your nap, dear?" Aro asked getting up from his armchair.

"Good, thank you." I said.

"I hope you're feeling better" Aro said. "I'm so sorry for what happened earlier."

"It's okay. It's in the past now." I said.

He smiled widely. I looked at the men behind him. Marcus was staring at me. But not like everyone else. There was something in his eyes. Like he recognized me and had missed me. I looked down and back at Caius, he was glaring at me, with so much hate, that my instincts told me to back away. I ignored them and looked back at Aro.

"So, dear, what are your plans for your first day here?" Aro asked.

"I'm going out." I said "I have to eat…"

"Oh, how stupid of me! I forgot to arrange for someone to cook for you!" he said.

"That's okay. Don't bother. I'll eat somewhere and meet the city" I said. "Maybe shopping. It's raining so… I can do much else"

"Sorry, if the weather ruined your plans" he said.

I nodded.

"Aro…" Marcus said.

"Yes brother?" Aro asked without t taking his eyes from me.

"She…" Marcus started but couldn't continue.

He got up and went to Aro, who took his hand.

"I agree with you brother." Aro said.

I looked confused between them.

"Sorry, don't want to be a meddler, but… Would you mind filling me in?" I asked.

"Sorry, my dear." Marcus said staring at me, "You remember me of someone else. That's it."

"Oh, okay. Sorry. I didn't want to meddling, but I just… Curiosity." I said.

"It's okay, my dear" Aro said. "So, are you going shopping?"

"Yes"

"Rome?" he asked.

"I think so." I said.

"Do you mind… I want to send a guard with you, for safety measures." He said "Is that okay? I'm just worried. You can call a vampire's attention"

I believed him. But I knew they also wanted to keep an eye on me. I didn't mind. Maybe he was right, with a Volturi guard I would be safer, if I met a vampire.

"Okay" I said.

"Great!" he said.

"Who are we sending?" Marcus asked concerned.

"I think we should send two. Is that okay, Renesmee?" Aro asked.

I nodded.

"Demetri and Felix?" Marcus asked.

"We can't send our two best fighters to protect a half breed!" Caius hissed.

Yeah, I was right, he didn't like me.

"Brother, please." Aro said, "I'm sorry, Renesmee"

"It was nothing" I murmured.

"Demetri is still out, feeding, master" Alec said.

"Then… Felix and you" Aro said.

"Me?" Alec asked bemused.

"Is you or your sister" Aro said.

"I don't think Jane will be glad on going" I murmured.

"No, she won't" Alec said, "Yes, master. I'll go."

"Good. Take good care of her" Aro said.

He took my hand and kissed and to my surprise Marcus did the same. I bowed to them, before leaving with Alec.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you the whole day" he murmured when we out of hearing range.

"I'm sorry it's so difficult for you to be nice to me. But it's kinda your fault" I said.

"My fault? How?" he asked.

"If you weren't a Volturi… You wouldn't have to go. You wouldn't even know me" I said.

He rolled his eyes and didn't answer. We met Felix in another hallway. Alec told him what Aro said. Felix wasn't mad like Alec. You could say that he was happy.

"Great!" he said taking his cloak and walking beside me. "We're going to have fun"

I nodded and smiled. He remembered me so much of uncle Emm.

"I heard you have a rough night. Met Jane?" Felix asked smiling.

"Oh, yeah. She's sooo sweet!" I said sarcastically.

Alec growled. I smiled.

"I'm sorry, if your little sister didn't gave me another description of her" I said.

He ignored me.

"What is our plan for the day?" Felix asked opening a door, revealing the garage.

He hold the door for me and Alec entered behind me.

"I need to eat." I said while Felix went to a Lamborghini.

I grinned. I loved the car. I needed to drive it sometime.

"Human food?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll have to hunt in the end of the week." I said walking to the car.

I entered in the back, while Felix drove, and Alec sat beside him, looking bored.

"Hunt?" Felix asked, "Oh, right. You drink animals. I thought you gave up that when you agreed to stay with us".

"Animals. Pathetic." Alec murmured.

I glared at him.

"I can't kill humans. I think it's hard because I'm half one. When I was smaller I drank human blood, but donated" I said.

"If you want, we have it here." Felix said passing the gate.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"We have… a bar. If we want a snack and don't want to get out, or is not in the mood for a good kill." He said.

I rolled my eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"Translation: If we get lazy, we have blood without work for it" I said amused.

"You can say that" he said smiling. "Do you want to eat somewhere here, or in Rome?"

"Rome" I said.

He nodded and drove top speed, heading out of town. My cell rang a few minutes later. I took it from my purse, and freaked out when I saw my dad's number.

"I think if you don't answer, it will be worse" Felix murmured.

I nodded and pressed send.

"H-Hello?" I stammered.

"Where are you?" dad asked.

"What?" I asked nervous.

"We waited for you to call when you get settled in a hotel, or when you woke up. You didn't." mom said.

"I'm fine" I said thought they didn't ask that.

"Where are you staying?" dad asked.

"Grand Hotel de la Minerve" Alec whispered too low for the phone to catch it.

"Grand Hotel de la Minerve" I said and nodded to Alec in thanking.

"Okay. Are you going to do anything today?" my mom said.

"Yes. Actually, I'm on the cab. I'm going shopping." I lied.

"Be careful, okay?" dad said.

"I'll be careful." I said.

"And please stay away from Volterra. As far as you can." He said.

Felix and Alec smiled, and I frowned.

"Dad. I won't do anything risky" I said.

"Good. When are leaving there?" he asked.

"Hm… Not sure." I said.

"Renesmee?" mom asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Jake wants to talk to you" she said.

I sighed. I knew he would but I didn't want to.

"We almost had to tie him. He was going to the airport…" my mom said.

"I'll talk to him. Just… Not now." I said.

"Where are you planning to go after there?" dad asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Spain." I said.

"Okay." He said "Please, come back soon."

"I will, when I'm ready" I said.

"We love you" mom said.

"Love you too" I said.

"Oh, and your aunt Alice asked you to call her. She said it was important." Dad said.

"I'll call her. Bye"

"Bye" they said.

I put away the phone, and my head in my hands. I knew they would found out, sooner or later. What the fuck was I going to do?

"Why didn't you told them?" Alec asked.

"You must really miss my family, if you want them to visit" I murmured.

He smiled.

"Well, I think your aunt must be aware… with her power." Felix said.

Fuck! Aunt Alice knew the moment the Volturi disappeared from the future. That's why she asked me to call.

"How long are you staying?" Alec asked.

From his tone I could tell he hoped I wasn't going to stay long.

"Maybe a week or two." I said. "My family is freaking out with me here twelve hours, if I stay longer then a week I'm sure they will come after me."

"Oh, great! I really missed your mother" Felix murmured.

"You really want a fight with my dad, don't you, Felix?" I asked amused.

My dad always was mad when he talked about Felix. And I remembered vaguely, Felix flirting with my mom, during the confrontation.

"Of course not!" Felix lied smiling.

I shook my head, amused. The rest of the ride was short and silent. We reached Rome, and Felix parked close to a plaza, I closed my jacket and got out of the car, to the pour rain.

"Where?" Felix asked looking around.

There was a lot of restaurants here, and a few souvenir's shops.

"You can go. I'll meet you here in an hour. You don't have to wait for me to eat" I said.

"I don't mind. And it's master's orders." He said.

I nodded and walked to a little restaurant, between Felix and Alec. We entered the place and the waitress gave us a table, never taking her eyes of Felix. I ordered pasta, and a juice. Felix and Alec just ordered the same drink. I ate, talking a little with Felix.

"I have to admit, when I saw Vladimir and Stefan with you, I wanted to laugh." Felix said as I finished my third drink, since I was drinking theirs too.

"I liked them. Everyone said they were freaky, but I liked them. They were fascinating" I said taking my credit card and giving it to the waitress.

"Fascinating?" he asked amused, "If you say that around Caius, he will jump in your throat"

"He is already thinking on it. He doesn't like me." I said.

The waitress came back and gave my credit card, with a blink to Felix. He smiled at her, making her blush. When she went away, I laughed.

"Why do you did that? Poor girl. She must be hyperventilating in the kitchen" I said getting up.

"Why not?" he asked shuddering

We went back to the plaza and the rain had stopped.

"We don't have much time. It may be sunny in a couple hours." Alec murmured.

"Okay. I have to go to the bank. I just have dollars with me." I said.

"We change for you. It's not a problem. Master Aro will be glad to help you" Felix said, "Now, let's go shopping and end it already"

I smiled.

"Why men don't like shopping?" I asked as he walked to a mall, close to the plaza.

"Because we don't care how we look" Felix said.

"By the way… Why you all use black? It's just to be more… vampire-like?" I asked amused.

"We like to be discreet" Felix said.

"Well, I got news for you. You call too much attention dressing like that. It looks like you're going to a funeral." I said.

He chuckled. We went from store to store. Felix murmured "Yeah, looks good" every time I asked how I looked, getting out of the dressing room. Alec ignored me, and I ignored him. We got out of the mall at night, carrying a lot of bags.

"I think I'll need to buy a few bags, to put everything inside" I said as Felix speed up.

"How can you spend the whole day looking for clothes, is beyond my comprehension." Felix murmured, "I was going to die, if we stayed another minute."

"Die?" I asked amused.

"From boredom" he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. If I knew you were getting bored, I would have take you to the lingerie store. I'm sure you would have fun there." I said amused.

"Damn right, I would" he said.

When we got to the castle, Felix helped me with the bags, carrying them to the room.

"Tomorrow will be sunny. What's your plans?" he asked.

"I thinking in visiting the Coliseum, museums…" I said.

"I'll tell master Aro, that you would like to have the Lamborghini. I saw your eyes gleaming when you saw it." He said.

"Thanks, Felix" I said.

"You welcome, bambina." He said smiling.

"Bambina?" I asked amused.

"Yeah. It fits you. You're little and bambina remembers me of Bambi too."

"Bambi?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah. You have Bambi's eyes. Big, gleaming, pleading, innocent…" he said.

"Thanks" I said.

"You welcome" he said going out, "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" I murmured.

I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower and put on my PJ's. When I got back to the room, someone knocked in the door. It was midnight. Well, vampires didn't sleep, but didn't they realize it was late for someone who slept?

"Come in" I murmured.

The door opened revealing two beautiful women. One had brown hair, almost black, but with a few strands lighter, almost blonde. It was a little curly, almost like mine. The other one, was taller, and had blonde hair. A little darker than aunt Rosie. It fell straight. She remembered a little of Tanya and Kate.

"Hello." The blonde said. "I'm Athenodora. This is Sulpicia" she said pointing to the brunette.

My eyes got wide. They were the wifes. That never left their room. Okay, they left to the confrontation with my family, but still… They were here, and talking to me.

"H-Hi, I'm R-Renesmee" I stammered.

They smiled.

"I know… It's a surprise to see us, we never show up…" Sulpicia said.

"It's a good surprise" I said smiling. "Please, make yourselves comfortable" I said pointing to the armchairs and bed.

"Marcus was right" Sulpicia said sitting in a armchair.

"I could swear she was her daughter, if I didn't know it's impossible, and know her real parents" Athenodora said.

I looked confuse at them and sat across from them.

"Sorry?" I asked curious.

"Oh, it's just… Marcus said you looked like Dydime" Sulpicia said sadly.

I knew that Dydime was his wife, and she was killed a long time ago. My dad told me that he had suspicions that Aro did it.

"I'm sorry" I murmured "She was your sister-in-law, right?"

"Yes, she was Aro's sister." She said.

"I look like her?" I asked confused.

Maybe that's why Marcus was staring at me weirdly.

"Yes, not just outside. But… you look like her even in your personality" Athenodora said, "God! I miss her!"

I nodded.

"Anna, please, bring something for us to drink" Sulpicia said.

I heard someone move on the outside of my room.

"So, how is your family?" Athenodora asked.

"They seemed so nice" Sulpicia said.

"Hmm… They are good. A little worried with my trip, but good. Thank you for asking" I said.

A girl that looked a little older than me, entered bringing three glasses, filled with blood, human blood. She put them in the table and walked out. They took the glasses and looked at me expectantly. I took the last glass and they smiled. I drank, and was surprised. How could I forget this was soooo good!

"And our friend Carlisle?" Sulpicia asked.

"He was such a good friend when he stayed here" Athenodora said.

"And when he brought Esme, for their honeymoon, and they visited. She was so sweet" Sulpicia said.

I smiled. They looked so friendly. I couldn't imagine Athenodora with Caius. She was so happy, and he was so sulky.

"They are good. My grandma told me about that visit. She told me about the places they visited, and told how much she liked a castle they stayed. I suppose it's yours." I said.

"Yes. It's a few hours from here. We have it to spend a few days there, if we get bored from here" Sulpicia said.

"What is frequently, since we can't go out" Athenodora said.

"I'm sorry, maybe I'm being rude but… It seems awful, that you can't go out." I said.

"Not rude at all." Athenodora said. "You're right. It is awful"

"But Aro and Caius don't want to risk it. They always said we are the targets. Because if anyone wants to attack them, it's just harm us, and they give in." Sulpicia said

"It wasn't that bad. Until Dydime died." Athenodora said.

"I'm sorry. I get it." I said "I see this with my family. If you want anything from them, just treat their mates. They would do anything for them".

"And for you" Sulpicia said.

"Just a real family and the strongest type of love, would make them do what they did. No one ever confronted us." Athenodora said.

"And the moment Aro told us you weren't a immortal child, I wanted to take everything back. To make them stop. Because I could see the love they had for you. It amazed me" Sulpicia said.

"Thank you" I said.

"How long will you stay?" Sulpicia asked.

"Hmm… I think a week" I said.

"Oh, so little?" Athenodora said sadly.

"Your parents probably want you out of here, soon, am I right?" Sulpicia asked.

"They don't know I'm here" I said, "They… They think it's risky"

"They don't trust us." Athenodora said amused.

I bit my lip. She was right, but it was embarrassing say it, when they were being so nice.

"That's okay. If I was them, I wouldn't trust my most precious thing in the world, to nobody" Sulpicia said.

I nodded.

"But you will visit again, right?" Athenodora asked.

"I have a feeling we are going to be great friends." Sulpicia said smiling, "You have to come back"

"I will" I said smiling.

"Aro didn't tell me everything. Can we talk a little about your life?" Sulpicia asked.

"Hmm… sure" I said. "Where do I start?"

"Maybe right after the last time I saw you" Athenodora said.

"Okay… After the confrontation, everything went back to normal. Well as normal as it can be. The other vampires visited sometimes, especially in my birthdays. Though the Romanians never came back, but they sent a few gifts. Both packs were always with us.

I continued to grew up fast, so I couldn't go to school, but my whole family taught me what I needed it. I didn't have friends, for obvious reasons. But I loved my vampire friends. We traveled a few times to visit them… Jake, one of the shape-shifters, became the alpha of the whole pack. He was always a brother and my best friend. But… We had problems, and I wanted to take some time. So here I am" I said.

"And your mate…" Sulpicia asked focusing in something.

"Nahuel?" Athenodora said.

"Yes, Nahuel!" Sulpicia said. "What about him?"

"Nahuel? He's not my mate." I said, "We are good friends."

"Oh, I thought he would be your mate… It made sense, you two are the same species, and you're the only one that isn't his sister…" Athenodora said.

"It's okay. No, we are good friends. His sisters though, don't like me." I said.

"They are fools" Sulpicia said.

"And your power?" Athenodora asked.

"It's a little better. I can show things without touching, but it's difficult." I said.

"Oh, you're so lucky to have a power!" Sulpicia said.

"I wish I had one" Athenodora murmured.

"It's not that much. I don't see any meaning on it. It's not like I can protect someone with it, or do something useful." I said.

"You don't see your potential. Aro told me you liked that vampire, the Amazon, because of her power…" Sulpicia said.

"Zafrina?" I asked. They nodded. "Well, her power is different. She can show what she wants, and don't need touching. And she can show a lot of people. And they don't know she is doing so the are fooled."

"Maybe someday you'll be able to do the same. Fool people. It would be a defensive power." Athenodora said.

I nodded. People already told me that, but I didn't believe it. I couldn't control what I was showing. I could only show my thoughts. If I tried to fool someone, like what Zafrina did, they would see my thoughts, they would know it was a trick. And I couldn't show more than a person at time.

"Zafrina's power is a lot like Alec, isn't it?" Athenodora asked.

"My dad think so. Alec make people don't feel anything. Lose their senses. Zafrina makes people don't know what is reality. Taking their senses. But if the person concentrate a lot, he can still feel the reality." I said.

"Maybe your power will grow now, that you stopped growing. Maybe your power will be like theirs" Sulpicia said.

"I hope so. Because right now, I don't see anything funny with my power" I said.

They smiled and looked around, there was bags, everywhere.

"I can see you went enjoy the Italian fashion." Athenodora said.

"Yeah. I spent the whole day in stores, buying clothes, shoes, and torturing Felix and Alec" I said.

The giggled.

"Felix and Alec?" Sulpicia asked amused.

"I can't imagine them walking around thru women's section." Athenodora said.

"Well, Felix was really nice. He nodded to everything I asked him. If I asked him "boxers or briefs?" he would nod. He was barely paying attention." I said, "Alec… I didn't even notice him there. We ignore each other"

"I'm sorry if he's rude" Sulpicia said.

"That's okay" I said.

"He's only nice to his sister" Athenodora said "He is respectful to us, but we can see he only likes his sister"

"Aro told me she used her power on you" Sulpicia said concerned, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. Sometimes she's just… so insolent." Athenodora said.

"Aro spoiled her" Sulpicia murmured.

"Yeah, it seems like she doesn't like me close to him" I said.

"She and Alec lost their parents when they were human. And Aro saved them. I think she sees him like a father. She's a little jealous." Sulpicia said.

I nodded and yawned.

"Oh, God! Sorry, sweetheart. We forgot you sleep!" Athenodora said getting up.

"We talk another time" Sulpicia said getting up too.

I quickly get up and bowed before they got out. When I looked back to them, they were rolling their eyes and smiling.

"Friends don't bow. Okay?" Sulpicia asked.

"Hmm… Okay. Thanks"

"Goodnight" Athenodora said.

"Goodnight" I said.

The got out and I stayed there looking at the door. Maybe I was imagining things. They really said we were friends? I lay in bed, but before I could close my eyes, my cell rang. I took it and look in the screen. Aunt Alice. I sighed. Here we go.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello?" I asked nervously.

"Renesmee. Are you okay?" Aunt Alice asked.

"Yes, I'm okay" I said.

"You didn't call me" she said.

"Hmm… Sorry, I got caught up in something" I said.

"Did you enjoy shopping in Italy?" she asked.

"Yeah, the clothes here are perfect. But I loved the shoes" I said.

"Are you going to keep hiding from me, like I didn't know already?" she asked.

I sighed. I knew she was going to say something about it. She knew where I was. But still, I pretended that I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Hiding what?" I asked.

"Your parents aren't here. I didn't say anything. It's just me and Jazz. We are away from home" she said.

I sighed. Aunt Alice was my best friend. Sometimes aunt Rosie got mad about it, but I told her she was my second mom, my godmother, and she calmed down and couldn't be happier. But aunt Alice was my best friend, if I needed to say something, that I didn't want my parents to know, I told her. Because it she didn't care my dad was her brother, my mom her best friend. She would always help me, and understand me.

"Renesmee, I know. Jazz doesn't. If you don't want him to know, he will go somewhere else, and won't listen to our talk. He's just here because… I can't keep him away." She said.

"I'm in Volterra" I said.

"What!" uncle Jazz yelled, "Are you crazy? You knew, Alice? What the fuck! Edward and Bella, will beat the crap out of you two!"

"Jazz, calm down" aunt Alice said.

"Uncle Jazz, please, listen" I said.

"Okay… Say it" he said.

"I was in the airport. And I swear I was going to avoid Volterra like I said in that phone call." I said.

"And why didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes, why? I can see you there, but I don't know why." Aunt Alice said.

"I met Demetri when I was looking for a cab. He just got here from a trip, and Felix went get him in the airport." I said.

"They dragged you to Volterra?" uncle Jazz yelled, "Emmett is going to beat the crap out of Felix, and I'll help your father kill Demetri."

"Uncle Jazz! Please, listen to me first" I said.

"Jazz, if she needed our help to get out of there, don't you think she would have asked already?" aunt Alice said amused.

"Anyway… They said I should visit their masters, and I told them I would another time. But they said they would have to bring me right away, because Aro wouldn't be happy if he knew they let me go" I said, "But they didn't force me to stay"

"You choose to stay?" uncle Jazz asked confused, "This girl is her mother's copy. A magnet to danger, she brings danger to herself"

I ignored his comment.

"I talked to Aro, and he invited me to stay. He promised me none of them would harm me in any way" I said, "Everything is fine"

"Are you sure?" aunt Alice asked.

"I'm sure. You are right. If I needed help, I would have asked already" I said.

"Okay, any problems you will tell me?" she asked.

"Yes. I promise" I said. "But you won't tell my parents, will you?" I asked afraid.

"No, I kept my visions hidden. I knew you didn't want them to know. Your parents won't know." She said.

"Uncle Jazzy?" I asked.

I always called him 'Uncle Jazzy' if I really wanted something. He couldn't resist. And when I saw 'Shrek 2', I loved the puss in boots. I learned to copy his big pleading eyes and pout. Aunt Alice always told me she was proud of my pout. It was better than hers. I could accomplish world peace with it.

"I can hear your puss in boots performance over the phone" he murmured and chuckled, "Yes, I won't say or think anything"

"Thank you!" I said.

"So, how are things over there?" aunt Alice asked.

"Aro is really nice. He asked me to call him 'Aro', I think it's a privilege. Jane didn't like at all." I said.

"It is a privilege. Just a few people do. Our family calls him like that, but just to show that we are equals." Uncle Jazz said.

"Marcus was nice too. Apparently I'm a lot like Dydime. Not just in appearance but in personality too." I said.

"Really?" aunt Alcie asked, "I should have figured…"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Dydime had a power. She was able to make people like her, and agree with her. It was like Chelsea's power but she didn't do it on purpose." Uncle Jazz said.

"You always dazzled people. People couldn't resist you" aunt Alice said.

"Hmm… Anyway… Demetri is nice too. But I didn't talk too much with him. He's out to feed" I said.

"Good, stay away from them" uncle Jazz said, "I don't want to think in the consequences of you talking to him without your mom's shield."

"Okay. Felix is one of my favorites. He remembers me of Uncle Emm." I said, "He looks scary but he is really nice, and fun"

"Emmett won't be happy if he knows this" aunt Alice said giggling.

"I went shopping. Aro send Felix and Alec with me, for protection. I think it was to keep an eye on me too. I had a lot of fun. Alec don't like me, his sister neither, so he ignored me the whole day" I said.

"What else?" aunt Alice asked eager.

"Sulpicia and Athenodora came to my room, they left fifteen minutes ago." I said.

"You… You're kidding! The wifes visited you?" aunt Alice asked amused.

"Yes, and they are really nice. They said they liked me. And were really sorry about the confrontation seven years ago. They said they admire how much you guys love me. And they told me we were going to be great friends" I said.

"See, what I told you?" aunt Alice said, "People can't resist to you"

I giggled and yawned.

"Go to sleep, sweetie. Your parents are going to call you tomorrow morning, but I will call you later, when I'm away from them, okay?" aunt Alice said.

"Okay. Thanks guys" I said.

"Be careful please." Uncle Jazz said, "And don't hesitate to call us if you need"

"I will be careful and I won't hesitate to call" I said. "I love you"

"Love you" they said and I hung up.

I closed my eyes and went to sleep smiling, knowing I had at least part of my family by my side.

The following week passed calmly. It was sunny, so I was able to visit touristic attractions, and without guards following me. Aro continued to be nice, Caius continued to glare at me, and Marcus started talking more. What was a surprise to everybody not just me. Jane and Alec, the few times I saw them, ignored me. Demetri and Felix were really nice. If uncle Emmett was a huge teddy bear, Felix was a dog. Those that people buy to scare thieves, but if you pet their heads they roll over so you caress their tummies. Sulpicia and Athenodora came to my room just one time, a few days later, to a short visit. We talked about my plans, and places I should visit after Italy. They told me stories, and I was surprised to know they lived at least two millennia. I met Renata, she was sweet, and was really shy, and asked a few questions about my mom, I think because of her shield. Chelsea was funny. She was a lot like aunt Rosie, she came to my room one day, and saw everything I brought and bought. She said she loved my hair, and sometime I had to let her work on it. Heidi was a polite, but she didn't like me much. The ones I didn't met, and wanted to, were Corin and Afton.

My family never stopped calling, and asking me to be careful and get out of Italy soon. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jazz keep their promise, my parents, nor the rest of the family knew. Aunt Alice was as bubbly as ever, always asking what was going on and what I bought. Uncle Jazz was worried, asking me to be careful, and always making sulky comments when I talked about how fun Felix was, or about what Demetri said.

It was Wednesday now, I was here exactly a week. I already saw everything I wanted in Italy, and if I didn't I could always come back. I got up from the bed and took a shower. I put some clothes on, and walked to the marble room, where Aro always was with Caius and Marcus. I got there and Aro smiled as I entered. I couldn't take the expression "Happy as a kid in Christmas morning" out of my head. Marcus smiled. When he first did that, a few days ago, I heard vampires gasp in surprise. Caius just rolled his eyes at the enthusiasm people had with my presence. He stopped glaring a few days ago, I didn't know if that was a good thing. I think so.

"Renesmee! My dear. Good morning!" Aro said approaching.

He took my hand and kissed. For someone who didn't know them, it would be a gentleman's gesture. And it was. But he also did it to hear my thoughts.

"Good morning, Aro." I said nodding my head and looked to Marcus, "Good morning Marcus"

He had asked me to call him Marcus the day after I talked to Sulpicia and Athenodora for the fisrt time. Again, Jane scowled when she heard that. He smiled and nodded in return. I looked to Caius, not loosing my smile, trying to be polite.

"Good Morning, Sir" I said.

Caius still didn't give me the 'grace' of calling him for his first name. He was really sulky. Aro laughed and I blushed. I forgot he still held my hand. He heard me calling his brother sulky. Oh God! Please, someone dig a whole in the ground so I can bury my head!

"Sometimes I think the same about him" Aro whispered to me smiling.

"Sorry" I whispered.

He waved his other hand in a dismissive gesture.

"What are your plans for the day, dear?" Marcus asked.

Aro let go of my hand and took a step back. He never took his eyes from me. It was like he was afraid I would vanish.

"I pretend to visit Verona" I said.

"Oh, Verona! Such a lovely city!" Aro said amused, "I wasn't surprised when Shakespeare was inspired by it to write Romeo and Juliet. Such a beautiful city could only inspire such beautiful story"

"Yeah. I always wanted to go there" I said.

"Be free to go with whatever car you want" Aro said.

"Thank you" I said, "But, I came here for another reason…"

"Something is bothering you?" Marcus asked.

"No, not at all. Everything is been perfect. Thank you very much" I said, "But… I have to leave."

"Oh, no! So soon!" Aro said.

"Well, my family… I'm afraid that if I stay longer, they will completely freak out and come look for me" I said.

The happiness in Aro vanished like I had slapped him in the face. I almost wanted to take back what I said, he looked so hurt.

"When?" Caius asked.

Hs voice wasn't sad but wasn't happy. To my surprise.

"I'm thinking in going this Friday night" I said.

"Are you sure?" Marcus asked, "You don't want to stay longer?"

"Of course I want to! I loved here. And I'll miss it. But I have to go" I said, "But I can come back another time, right?"

"Of course! Please, feel free to come whenever you want. Our doors will always be open to you" Aro said a little happier.

"Thank you" I said. "I must go now…"

I took a few steps back before Aro stopped me.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" he said.

I stopped and looked at him. He was smiling widely.

"Can't you go on Saturday?" he asked, "If you need you can take our private jet"

"Hm… That's too generous, but… I don't want to bother, so I'll take the Friday's flight." I said.

"Let me explain better…" Aro said, "We have a ball dance this Friday night. Friends from all over the world are coming. We would really enjoy your presence there"

I smiled. The idea was awesome. I loved ball dances; I just went to a few ones, in friends' parties. What I do? Make my family nervous one night more, and have fun, before leaving. Or leaving without having fun? Oh, screw it! It's not like anyone in my family would have a heart attack because of one night. And it would be impolite not accept Aro's invitation, right?

"I'll accept the invitation, but I won't accept the private jet. It's too much" I said.

"Not at all. I'm glad you accepted!" Aro said.

"Thank you" I said again before walking out.

I was reaching the garage when I heard someone running behind me.

"Renesmee!" Chelsea called.

I turned around and found her, Renata, Heidi and Jane coming behind her.

"Hi?" It sounded like a question.

Jane and Heidi had annoyed looks on their faces, and Renata was smiling politely. Chelsea was grinning widely.

"We have to go shopping today!" Chelsea said.

"What?" I asked.

"We were going shopping tomorrow for the ball dance, but the weather changed. We have to go today" Renata said.

"Come with us!" Chelsea said, "Sulpicia and Athenodora, suggested that you helped me founding their dresses"

I had choice if Sulpicia and Athenodora said it? What was with the Volturi leaders and their wifes that always put me in situations that I didn't see other option?

"Oh, okay. Great" I said.

Chelsea lead the way to a black SUV, and entered in the driver's seat. Jane sat in the front with her, and no one objected. Chelsea drove top speed to Rome. We went from shop to shop, designer to designer, until we found the wife's dresses. One those were in the car, we went look for our dresses. Heidi chose a red one, Chelsea a light pink and Renata a beige with black strip one. Renata, Heidi and Chelsea were looking for shoes, in another part of the store, leaving me and Jane in the changing rooms. I couldn't zip up my dress, I tried everything but couldn't. If someone saw the positions I tried, they would think I was playing twister. I sighed in defeat and got out of the changing room. I looked around, looking for someone to help me, but there wasn't anyone around. I looked at the door of the changing room close to mine. Jane. I would have to ask for her help. I went to the door and softly knocked.

"What you want half breed?" she asked without opening the door.

"I need help" I said.

"Are you dying?" she asked amused.

"No. But you are killing me. From annoyance" I said.

With that she opened the door, grinning. She was truly happy she was annoying me.

"What?" she asked.

"I can't zip up" I said turning around, "Can you do it for me?"

She hesitated but did it.

"There" she murmured.

"Thank you" I said and turned around.

She was wearing an awful brown dress. It was short, but that wasn't the problem. It was… ugly. She looked embarrassed at me, and I looked at my hands. I wasn't touching her, she didn't know what I thought. So why was she embarrassed?

"Can you… help me?" she said and turned around.

She was with the zipper open. I smiled.

"No" I said.

She turned and glared at me. I looked around and found a cute short black dress. It was perfect for her. Formal, and remembered me of the Volturi's uniform.

"You will take that off and put this on" I said giving her the dress.

She looked at it, hesitantly, but took it. She went back to the changing room, and got back ten seconds later, wearing the one I gave to her.

"Oh, this is perfect Jane!" Chelsea said from behind me.

Jane looked down and back at me.

"Yeah, it does look good" she said, "Thanks" she murmured.

I smiled. I got back to my changing room, and put my clothes back, took the dress I would buy and pay. While Chelsea ad Heidi went look for jewelry, Renata, Jane and I went look for shoes. Renata and I found our easily. When I went looking for Jane, she was looking for flats.

"No way in hell, you will use flats with the dress I found!" I said taking the flats from her hand.

"Excuse me?" she asked annoyed.

"You have to wear heels" I said.

"I don't wear heels" she said glaring at me.

"Well, then, you will have to change dress. Because that dress doesn't allow flats" I said.

"I won't wear heels" she said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because it will bother me if I have to fight" she said.

I shook my head, not believing what she said. I laughed.

"Do you realize that you're going to the most safe ball in the world?" I asked smiling, "And if something happens, you have your power and Alec to defeat a whole army?"

She glared at me for ten more seconds, before sighing in defeat. I could jump in joy. I defeated Jane! Well… not in a real fight, because if it was I would be probably in the floor screaming in pain, but… I won! I took her hand and dragged her to another section. Her shoes were easy to find, because her dress was black. After that we went back to Volterra, and for my surprise, Jane started being nice to me. We talked in the ride back, about the ball dance, and another unimportant stuff. Maybe Aunt Alice was right. Maybe I people couldn't resist me. They just had to give me a chance, and they would be nice. When we got to the castle was already dark, we took our dresses to our rooms, and gave Chelsea gave Corin, Athenodora and Sulpicia's dresses.

I was bored. I walked around the castle for a few minutes until I heard growls and loud crushing noises. I follow the sound and got to a room, were half the guards were, fighting. Felix was fighting a guy almost his size, and was winning. I smiled at the scene. It looked fun.

"Fighting fan?" Demetri asked coming to my side.

"Yeah" I murmured not taking my eyes from the fight.

"Know how to?" he asked.

"Yeah. Uncle Jazz and Emm taught me" I said.

"Want to try?" he asked.

I looked at him surprised. I wanted to fight. But I don't think they would take it easy as my family did. After all I was only half vampire.

"We won't hurt you" he said amused. "We don't want to be kicked out by Aro"

I looked at he fight again and back at him smiling.

"Yeah." I said.

Felix ended the fight that moment, gripping the vampire's head, almost ripping it. They greeted each other and walked away.

"Let's go" I said pulling Demetri by his arm.

"Me?" he asked amused, "I won't fight with you"

"But… you said…" I said sadly.

"I said you would fight, not with me. I don't fight friendly. I fight to rip an arm or two…" he said smiling.

"Then who?" I asked bouncing in excitement.

He looked around looking for someone.

"Alec?" he called.

I scowled. I was going to fight Alec? I bet he didn't fight fair. He would use his power.

"Yes?" Alec answered walking to us.

"Jane? Where is she? Is she coming?" Demetri asked.

"No." Alec said looking at me, "She is with Heidi, something about dresses… Why?"

"Renesmee wants to fight." Demetri said. "I thought Jane could go against her"

"Are you crazy?" Alec said laughing at me, "Suicidal?"

"I know how to fight" I said glaring at him.

"Play fight with daddy, isn't fight" he said.

"I know how to fight" I said again.

"Doubt it" he said.

"Good. You two go" Demetri said.

"What?" we both asked.

"You two fight each other" Demetri said.

"I bet he doesn't fight fair" I said, "He'll use his power"

"I won't because I won't need it" he said.

I glared at him before walking to the center of the room. He chuckled before following me.

"Renesmee, the shoes" Felix said.

I looked down and realized I was in my four inches high Louboutins.

"I don't mind" I murmured.

Alec chuckled and crouched, ready to attack. I stayed up, with my arms distant from my body. Alec smiled and run to me. I jumped out of his way before he could touch me. I could be only half vampire, but my speed was similar to my father's. I jumped in his back, locking my feet around his torso. He threw his arm back, reaching for me. He pulled above his head, and throw me on the ground. He wasn't spearing much of his strength. It hurt my back. I jerked away from his hand, and he tried to punch me. I deviate his punch and tried to kick his stomach. He pulled away before I could touch him.

"Come on, Alec! She can't be that hard!" Demetri yelled.

We exchanged punches, throwing each other in the ground, jumping in his back… I heard Jane enter the room and talking to Felix, asking what the hell was Alec doing. Felix answered, "Not defeating a half vampire" and laughed. I giggled and heard Alec growl and attacked me, again. I deviated again and jumped in his back, but before I could do anything else, he run back, pressing me against a wall. My arms and legs let go of him, and I let out a cry of pain.

"Alec! Are you insane!" Jane yelled.

He walked away, making me fell in the floor. There was dust around me, because when I hit the wall, I made a hole.

"Fuck, Alec! Aro is going to kill you" Demetri said.

"Bambina, are you okay?" Felix asked.

I opened my eyes, and found everyone around me. Felix and Demetri were the closest ones, with worried looks. Alec was standing close to us, looking at me concerned, apologizing and scared. Jane was beside him looking concerned and scared. I let out a sharp breath. My back still hurt but not so much.

"Alec, do something." Jane said, "Take away her pain"

"I'm okay. I'll be fine" I said.

"Are you sure bambina?" Felix asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm sure" I said giving him a small smile.

He and Demetri helped me up. Alec continued to look at me with apologetic eyes.

"Please, forgive me…" he murmured looking down.

"No" I said.

Everyone stopped breathing, Jane stared at me eye-wide, and Alec looked up at me concerned. I smiled wider and extended my hand.

"You're a good fighter. Nothing to apologize" I said.

He looked surprised and relieved, and took my hand. There was some kind of fire when he touched me, and we both pulled our hands away immediately.

"You did this?" he whispered to his sister.

"Did what?" she asked confused.

"Nothing" we both murmured.

Everyone walked away, leaving just me, Felix, Demetri, Jane and Alec. Alec and I were staring at each other, with confused looks. What was that? Alec asked Jane if she did it, but I was sure she couldn't. Her power was a burning fire, it hurt. The fire when I touched Alec, didn't hurt.

"Come on. It's late, you should probably go to sleep" Felix said.

I nodded. Not taking my eyes of Alec.

"Want help?" Demetri asked.

"No, I will be fine." I said.

They nodded and all murmured goodnight to me. I walked slowly to my room. There wasn't pain, just discomfort. When I reached my room's door, Corin, and five other guards were close to it. Athenodora and Sulpicia were here. I smiled as I passed them and entered my room. Athenodora and Sulpicia were sitting in the armchairs, drinking blood and watching TV. They turned when I come in and gasped.

"Oh my! What happened, dear?" Sulpicia asked getting up and walking to me.

"You look like you came from a battle" Athenodora said coming to me too.

"I fought with Alec" I murmured.

"What?" They yelled.

"I wanted to fight. Just for fun. So, I fought Alec. He won" I murmured.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Sulpicia asked caressing my hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I murmured.

Athenodora extended her glass and I took it. I drank and they waited in silence.

"I think you need a shower" Sulpicia said taking the empty glass from me.

I nodded. I walked to my clothes and took pajamas. Before I entered the bathroom, I turned around and looked at them.

"I'm sorry. Do you mind waiting?" I asked.

"Of course not." Athenodora said, "We'll stay here watching television"

I nodded again and went shower. I took my clothes and sighed; my clothes were a little ripped, and dirty from the wall. At least my Louboutins survived. I took a quick shower, enjoying the relaxing sensation of the warm water in my sore shoulders. I put the clothes on, and quickly got back to the room. I sat with Athenodora and Sulpicia, telling them about what happened since last time I saw them.

"Oh, you are leaving already?" Sulpicia asked sadly.

"We'll miss you" Athenodora said.

"I'll come back, another time" I said smiling, "We have eternity, right?"

They nodded and smiled.

"Oh, I loved my dress! Did you help choosing it?" Sulpicia said.

"Yeah, I chose a few dresses, and Chelsea and Heidi thought those were perfect for you" I said.

"Oh, you are brilliant. They're perfect!" Athenodora said.

"Thanks" I murmured.

"And now we are sure that you are exactly like Dydime" Sulpicia said smiling.

"You have some ability to win one's affection, if you got Jane to be nice" Athenodora said.

I smiled. I've been told that a lot lately.

"We'll go now. Let you sleep" Sulpicia said getting up.

"We probably see each other Friday, before the ball" Athenodora said following Sulpicia.

"Okay. Thanks" I said.

"Bye" they said closing the door.

"Bye" I said.

I fell on my bed, and rolled over in it, trying to sleep. But I couldn't. What was that? Why did I feel it? Why did he feel it? What does it mean? Why now? _Why Alec?_ That last question didn't stop showing in my mind, and I ended falling asleep thinking of him.


	5. Chapter 5

I rolled in bed, trying to go back to sleep. I knew it was late, and I should be up, and enjoy the last day in Italy before the ball dance. But I wanted to go back to sleep. I took a deep breath, and tensed. There was someone in the room. I jumped out of bed and crouched in a defensive position.

"Calm down. It's just me" Demetri said from the armchair.

I sighed in relieve and glared at him.

"What the fuck are you doing here while I'm sleeping, Demetri?" I asked standing up.

"It's late." He said.

I looked in the clock it was almost noon.

"Yeah, yesterday was a rough day" I said running my fingers though my hair, "Why are you here?"

"Aro knows what happened yesterday. He was worried. He asked me to see if you were okay, and to tell you to see him when you wake up" he said turning off the TV.

"Oh, okay" I said, "I'm just… going to take a shower" He nodded and got out of the room.

I took a quick shower and put some comfortable outfit, I had plans for today, and I needed comfortable and durable clothes. I met Demetri waiting close to my door. He looked at me up and down and smiled.

"What happened with the high heels and designers' clothes?" he asked while we walked down the hallway.

"I have plans" I said.

"Plans…?" he asked.

"Revenge" I said.

"Revenge?" he asked amused, "You're not planning to fight Alec again, are you?"

"My pride is hurt. I need revenge" I said.

"If you try, it won't be just your pride hurt" he said.

"I'll take the risks" I answered.

He shook his head amused, and opened the door for me.

"Hello, Aro." I said entering the room, "I'm sorry my tardiness"

"Dear, Renesmee! How are you?" Aro said walking to me.

"I'm good" I said and nodded to Marcus and Caius in greeting.

"Are you sure?" Aro asked concerned, "I heard you had a stressful night." He asked glaring at someone.

I followed his gaze, and found Alec in the corner looking down, with his sister petting his shoulder.

"Oh, it was a wonderful night. I had fun" I said trying to ease Aro's mood to Alec.

"I'm terribly sorry" Aro said still glaring at Alec.

"Don't be! Please! I'm fine. I had fun and didn't get hurt at all" I said.

I was concerned to what could happen to Alec, if Aro was really mad at him for fighting me. I knew he had his power to protect himself, but I also knew he couldn't do anything about his master's orders, even if it meant hurting him. Aro looked at me, with a confused expression. I tried to smile but all I got was a weak and nervous smile.

"Aro…" Marcus murmured.

I looked at him, and he had a amused and surprised expression, and didn't stop smiling at me.

"Yes, brother?" Aro asked extending his left hand.

Marcus got up and run to Aro, touching his hand. Immediately Aro smiled and looked at me like I was a big chocolate cake and he was a starving kid. It was a little freaky.

"Renesmee, can you give me the honor?" Aro asked extending his hand to me.

Marcus backed away, and looked at Alec, still amused. I give my hand to Aro, glancing quickly at Alec and Jane, trying to figure out what was so amusing to Marcus and Aro. Aro started to laugh, calling back my attention.

"Wondeful! Don't you think brother?" he asked to Marcus.

"It seems so" Marcus murmured.

I was going to ask what was so delightful, but Aro interrupted me, changing the subject.

"Renesmee, I can see your plans for the day." Aro said and glanced at Alec, "Go, have fun" he said letting go of my hand.

He was agreeing with me fighting? I could see that Demetri had a confused expression too.

"Alec!" Aro called going back to his armchair, "Everything is fine"

Alec looked up, confused, looking between me and Aro. Yeah, I wish I knew what was going on.

"Thank you, master" Alec said bowing.

"Renesmee, wants another match. Revenge." Aro said, "Make her company and fulfill her wishes"

"But, master… She could…"

"Of course, don't hurt her. Just take it easy." Aro said.

"Yes, master" Alec said bowing again.

"Demetri and Jane will be there if you need anything, dear Renesmee" Aro said to me.

"Thank you, Aro" I said.

I gave him a quick and small bow, and got out of the room, with Demtri, Jane and Alec behind me.

"What was that about?" Demetri asked walking beside me.

"My father reads mind. Not me" I said smiling, "I wish I knew though"

"Renesmee?" Alec asked behind me.

I stopped and turned around.

"Yes, Alec?"

"I want to apologize for…"

"I told you there is nothing to apologize." I said smiling reassuringly at him, "I'm sorry, Aro treated you like that because of me"

"It's okay." He said smiling, "Just glad you're okay"

I nodded and turned around to continue to walk with Demetri.

"I think we'll have to change tomorrow's waltz, right?" Jane asked.

"I think so" Demetri said.

"Waltz?" I asked.

"Yeah. Normally in the ball dance, every Volturi member, dance waltz, opening the dance floor" Jane said.

"But I think we will have to change a few things. I bet Aro will want you dancing with us" Demetri said.

"And there is the security problem" Alec said.

"Security problem?" I asked glancing between them.

"I think Aro will want someone of the guard around you" Alec said, "Just to make sure you will be safe"

"Are you expecting a terrorist attack?" I asked amused.

"We always are prepared for attacks" Demetri said.

"Especially in events like that" Jane said.

I nodded and smiled. It was a little paranoid. Who would attack the Volturi? Okay, my family and friends would, and could. But it's not like they want to. We entered the same room where we fought last night, but this time it was empty. Alec took off his cape and give to his sister. We went to the middle of the room, and I noticed a hole in the wall behind him.

"Ready?" he asked crouching.

I nodded and crouched too. We spent hours, punching, kicking, thowing each other, jumping in one's back, deviating from the other's attacks, but he always won. I always wanted to go again. And we never stopped. He was taking easy, I didn't get hurt. But I was tired.

He threw me in the floor again and backed away, winning. I was breathing shortly, and trying to get up.

"Again" I said getting up.

"No, it's enough" Alec said approaching.

I stumbled forward and he catch me.

"You need to rest" he said.

I shook my head. I didn't notice I was hungry until now. I was a fool. I didn't ate human food enough the last week. I just drank blood, but not much either.

"I need to eat" I murmured.

"I'll go get blood" Jane said.

"No. Food. Human food." I said.

"Hmm… We don't have it here" Demetri said.

"Come on" Alec said picking me up since I couldn't stand, "We take you somewhere to eat"

"I can walk" I murmured as he got out of the room.

"I doubt it. You could barely stand" he said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't…"

"It's not your fault I'm too damn stubborn to realize I lost the fight" I said.

He chuckled.

"Alec, I don't think she wants to go to a restaurant like that" Jane murmured behind us.

I looked down and realized I was awful. My clothes were ripped, and sweaty.

"Yeah. Can you take me to my room?" I asked, "I need a quick shower and new clothes"

He nodded and ran to my room. He put me down on my bed and took a step back.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah." I said nodding and got up. "I just need a shower"

He nodded and got out of the room. I took a quick shower, dried my hair and put some clothes on, throwing the ones I was wearing in the garbage. I changed purse, and put my bracelet with the Cullen's crest. I was looking for a jacket or a vest, when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" I said.

"Are you ready?" Alec asked.

I chose a black knit shrug, and turned around smiling.

"Now, I'm ready" I said putting it on.

He nodded smiling. I picked up my purse and walked to him, waiting for him to walk out of the room, but he didn't. He stayed there, smiling at me. I looked down, terrified with the possibility that I forgot something, like my skirt. I was okay, I think.

"Is something wrong?" I asked fixing my skirt and running my fingers thru my hair, "I can change…"

"No, no!" he said losing his smile.

I looked confused at him. Begging him to explain.

"I just… You…" he stammered, "You look great" he murmured.

I blushed and smiled.

"Thanks" I said.

"Let's go?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said following him out of the room.

"Jane and Demetri aren't going. Aro asked them to… do something" he said as we walked away from my room.

"You don't need to go. I will be fine by myself" I said.

Deep inside, I didn't want him to agree with me. I wanted him to go.

"I don't mind" he said.

We walked to the garage and he opened the door of a Ferrari for me.

"I thought we would go walking" I said.

"I don't mind running to Rome, but I think you would" he said as I entered the car.

"Rome?" I asked when he entered the car.

"Yeah" he said speeding up.

"You don't have to take me until Rome for a meal" I said.

"If you didn't noticed, Volterra is a small town, and very… familiar" he said smiling, "Restaurants are closed after ten"

"Hold on… What time is it?" I asked.

"Nine and thirty" he said.

"God! I lost track of time" I said.

I lean back in my seat, and turned on the sound. I found a radio station that played top hits from US. I smiled and turned up the volume. It was some rap. Alec scowled.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm not used to this kind of music" he said.

"Oh, right. Volturi just listen sad classical music." I said amused.

He rolled his eyes.

"I don't mind this kind of music, but I prefer rock. Good rock" he said.

"I like rock too, but I listen to pop rock more often. It's more common" I said.

I looked at him and scowled.

"You are going to take that cape off, right?" I asked concerned.

"What?" he asked looking down, "Why?"

"Well, it's not fashion and it calls too much attention in a restaurant" I said.

"Fashion?" he asked amused.

"Yeah, it looks… old" I said.

"Well, it should be. It has twenty years, but was designed five hundred years ago" he said chuckling.

"And why you don't change the design?" I asked.

"Because it's our trademark." He said.

"Well, you could use capes a little more… fashion, beautiful" I said, "Those one are a little scary"

"I think it's supposed to be" he said.

"Not scary like you want. Scary because who looks wants to take his eyes out. It's awful" I said laughing.

He laughed too, and I was surprised with it. It sounded so nice. His laugh was beautiful, and it seemed so rare for him to do it.

"You should laugh more" I said. "It sounds nice"

I then realized what I said, looked down and blushed. What was wrong with me? Why I said that? Wasn't bad enough that I thought about it? I had to say it?

"I don't have a lot of reasons." He said, "But you make me laugh"

I smiled and looked thru the window. Trying to avoid another awkward comment from me. We got to Rome in half an hour and found a restaurant. We were lucky it wasn't crowded, so we were able to choose a table. We sat in a table in the back, a discreet place. I make my order and to my surprise Alec too. Once the waitress was gone I looked at him, confused.

"I think you need a lot of food" he said, "And it's good for me to keep the appearances"

"Oh, thank you" I said.

"You welcome" he said.

Once the waitress came back with our food and drinks, we started talking about the our fighting, the ball dance, and a lot more… Music, trips he did, wars he saw, vampires he met… I was fascinated. We were interrupted by a girl, she looked like she was five years old, and she had a lovely pink dress, she was sooo cute!

"Mi scusi?"(Excuse me?) she said in almost a whisper.

"Si?"(Yes?) I asked amused.

"Sei molto bella" (You're very beautiful)she said to me.

"Grazie. Como te chiami?" (Thanks. What's your name?) I asked her.

"Letizia" she said.

"Letizia, tu sei molto dolce e bella" (Letizia, you're sweet and beautiful)I said.

She blushed and looked at Alec.

"Mia sorella pensa che tu sia bello, e lei è molto fortunata" (My sister thinks you are handsome and she's is very lucky.)She said pointing to me.

Alec and I laughed.

"Dillo a tua sorella che io sono grato."(Tell your sister that I'm thankful) he said to her.

She nodded and walked to him, she gave him a rose.

"Darlo a lei. Lei lo ameranno" (Give it to her. She'll love it) she whispered to him.

He nodded to her, and she looked at me again.

"Voi due siete una bella coppia" (You two are a lovely couple) she said and walked away.

I smiled and blushed. She was cute, but her last comment made me uncomfortable. Alec laughed too.

"She was lovely" I said.

"She was." He said, "Here"

He gave me the flower, and I smiled.

"Grazie" I said.

"I didn't know you speak Italian" he said.

"English, Spanish, Portuguese, Italian, French, Russian, German and Latin" I said proudly.

He chuckled.

"You pretend to learn another language? Just so you can go around the world without problems?" he asked amused.

"I was going to learn Mandarin before I left home" I said laughing with him.

He paid the dinner; we walked a few minutes before going to the car and driving to Volterra.

"It was nice" I said as we approached the castle.

"It was" he said smiling.

"I'm glad you made me company" I said.

"Just because you could eat twice much without being embarrassed for ordering?" he asked amused.

I laughed and punched his arm playfully.

"I'm glad too" he said parking the car.

He opened the door for me, and gave me his hand to help me out. Once I was out of the car, he closed the door, but didn't walk away. We were facing each other, close enough that I could feel his cold breath. He leaned closer, and I closed my eyes, waiting for his lips to touch mine.

"Alec!" Jane called.

I opened my eyes, to stare at a surprised Alec.

"Alec, Aro wants…" Jane said walking to us.

She stopped when she realized our situation. Alec took a step back, and glared at his sister.

"Hm…" Jane stammered.

I look down, blushing.

"What is it, Jane?" he asked.

"Aro. He asked you two to come. We are talking about the ball dance" she said.

"Ok, fine" he said.

She hesitated before walking away. I looked at Alec and he extended his arm, in a gesture for me to go first. I run, following Jane and he was right behind me. When we entered the room, Aro and Marcus looked at us. Aro's happy and mischievous smile, made me blush. It was like he knew what happened.

"Renesmee! Alec!" Aro said walking to us, "How was dinner?"

I folded my arms in my chest, not wanting to touch his hand. He saw the gesture ad smiled wider.

"It was good, thanks" I murmured.

"I'm glad you had fun!" he said.

Alec and I nodded.

"We were deciding about the ball tomorrow and the waltz" Marcus said.

I nodded again.

"We are rearranging the couples in the dance" Demetri explained.

"Oh, please. Don't bother to change everything because of me" I said, "I don't need to dance with you"

"Of course you will dance with us!" Aro said, "You are our VIP guest"

"Thank you, Aro. It very kind of you" I said and looked around, "Of all of you"

"So… the pairs for the waltz" Jane said.

"I could go with Marcus" I murmured, "If that's okay"

"It would be a wonderful idea" Aro said, "But Marcus will dance with Corin"

"Ah" I said, "I thought she would go with Santiago"

"She was. But Santiago is going with someone else" Marcus said.

I had a bad feeling about this. But I asked anyway.

"Who? May I ask…" I said.

"Jane will go with Santiago" Aro said.

"What?" Alec, Jane, and Santiago said at the same time.

I stared at Aro with horror. If Jane would dance with Santiago… That left Alec to dance with me. It was like Aro knew what would make me uncomfortable, and was doing on purpose.

"Jane will go with Santiago, and Alec will be able to dance with Renesmee" Aro said confirming my fears.

"But, master…" Alec said.

"No 'but's" Aro interrupted, "It's time for you and your sister to have a little separation. And I think you and Renesmee will be great together"

Alec nodded and looked away from me.

"And security, Aro?" Caius asked.

"Jane and Santiago, Felix and Renata, and another two guards will be around us. Demetri, Heidi, Chelsea and Afton are free, but must be close to Sulpicia and Athenodora, and their five guards of course." Aro said.

"And Alec?" Caius asked.

"Since he'll be Renesmee's companion, he will be protecting her" Marcus said.

"I think everything is solved" Caius said.

"Master?" Jane asked.

"Yes, dear?" Aro asked.

"I think Renesmee will need a few instructions about the waltz" she said.

"I know how to waltz" I said.

"The waltz is a little different" Demetri said.

"Yeah, she'll need a few instructions" Felix said.

"Renesmee, do you mind taking an hour tomorrow to practice before the event?" Aro asked.

"Not at all" I said.

"Good." He said, "Then, everything is ready"

We all nodded and I bowed, before walking out of the room. I run to my room, and changed into my PJ's. Someone knocked on the door, when I was climbing in bed.

"Yes?" I said.

Jane opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked.

"Sure" I said.

She sat on the edge of bed, looked at me and smiled.

"Are you and Alec together?" she asked.

I blushed and shook my head.

"No" I murmured.

"Will you be?" she asked.

"I… We…" I stammered.

"Okay, calm down" she said.

I sighed and took a deep breath.

"I don't think so, Jane" I said.

"But you were kissing" she said.

"No, we weren't" I said.

"Fine, you were going to kiss. I interrupted. Sorry by the way" she said.

I nodded not knowing what to say.

"So… You two will be…?" she asked.

"No. I don't think so. I mean… We didn't talk about it. We didn't mean to kiss… Or almost kiss" I said.

"Do you like my brother?" she asked excited.

"No. I mean… I don't think so. I didn't thought about it" I said.

Did I like him? Well, he was nice. No. He could be nice. But he could be a jerk too. God! What was I thinking? He's a Volturi! My family will kill me if they know about it. Did I want them to know? Did I want Alec to know? Why would I want Alec to know. Why did we almost kiss? Why he leaned in for the kiss? Did he like me? I sighed.

"Yes, I like him" I murmured.

Jane squealed, bouncing in my bed.

"Oh, I'm so happy! I always wanted Alec to find someone! You two are cute together!" she said.

"Jane, hold on. We're not together. _We_ are nothing. I… I don't want to deal with this right now." I said.

"Okay" she said still smiling, "I'll let you go sleep. See you tomorrow"

She got out of the room and I throw myself in the pillow. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! I was soooo screwed if I liked Alec. And I did. I liked him. I, Renesmee Cullen, one of the Volturi's enemy in the past, like Alec, one of the most respected Volturi guard. Oh, lovely. My own Romeo and Juliet. I wanted to punch myself. Everything would be okay. I would go to the ball dance tomorrow, and the next day I would be on a flight to France, Greece, England… I don't know where. But away from Volterra. Away from Volturi. And away from Alec.


	6. Chapter 6

"_Renesmee how could you?" my mom yelled at me. _

"_After everything we done for you" dad screamed. _

"_You betrayed us!" aunt Rosie said. _

"_No! I… I didn't. Please" I said crying. _

"_We risk our lives for you" grandpa Carlisle said._

"_Our family, friends… And you turned your back on us" grandma Esme cried. _

"_No, grandma! It's not like that!" I tried to touch her shoulder but she flinched away. _

"_I hope you be happy with him, since you don't want us anymore" uncle Emmett said, "After all, they make you happy. I can't believe I believed Rose when she said you were worth it" _

"_I was wrong" aunt Rosie said. _

"_All of us were" grandma and grandpa said. _

_I fell in the ground crying begging them to understand. _

"_You were right. I shouldn't have risked my life for her, if I knew I would have heard you and Carlisle when we got back from Brazil" mom said. _

"_Mom! Please!" I cried. _

"_Mom? How dare you call her that?" dad asked angrily, "Your little friends tried to kill her more than once. You're one of them now. Your not a Cullen, anymore" _

"_Dad! Please! I'm sorry. You have to understand" _

_I tried to hug him but he pulled me away, throwing me in the ground. He had my Cullen bracelet in his hand, and he crushed it._

"_Go back to them. To your family, the Volturi" mom said. _

_I cried and begged them to stop, saying I was sorry. They walked away from me, and I couldn't reach them. I was alone. _

"Renesmee! Wake up!" Demetri's voice yelled.

I opened my eyes, taking a deep breath and shot up in bed. I began to cry, sobbing and shaking frenetically. Renata sat beside me and hugged me.

"Shhh, it's okay." She whispered.

I continued to cry. It wasn't okay. I needed my family. I needed them to understand. I didn't do it on purpose. I still was a Cullen, I would always be. I would never turn my back to them.

"I didn't betray them" I mumbled in her shoulder.

"Who?" Jane asked.

I just cried in response.

"Let her, Jane. She needs to calm down, and if she wants she will answer us" Alec said from the door.

I cried a few more minutes, before calming down and pulling away from Renata.

"It's okay" she said wiping away my tears.

I nodded.

"Here" Demetri said giving me a glass of water.

"Thanks" I murmured taking it.

I drank it and rubbed my eyes, trying to dry the tears.

"We came to wake you up, so we could start getting ready… But we couldn't wake you up, you kept rolling over and mumble 'please understand'." Renata said.

"You started to scream, but nothing we did could wake you. I went look for help and brought Demetri and Alec hoping they could help" Jane said.

"Sorry" I murmured looking at my hands.

"Nothing to be sorry" Demetri said, "It must sucks have bad dreams"

"Yeah" I mumbled, "Thanks for helping"

"We didn't do much, but you're welcome" he said.

"If you want to talk…" Renata said.

I nodded.

"Now, come on! You have to rehearse the waltz, and get ready!" Jane said.

I nodded and got up, running to my closet. I put some jeans and shirt on, and high heels, so I could rehearse. I got out of the room and found Jane, Renata and Chelsea talking.

"You have forty minutes to rehearse before we have to get you ready" Chelsea said smiling.

I nodded and walked to the door. Demetri and Alec were waiting close to the door.

"Hi, I'm ready to waltz" I said.

They nodded, and Jane came behind me. We all went to a big room, with a high technology stereo system. Demetri turned on the sound and Alec and Jane waltz for a few minutes. I watched them carefully, trying to get all steps. The waltz was different from the traditional, and a lot, because they used a lot of the vampire's abilities, the speed, the coordination… Alec and Jane were whispering something, low enough for neither me nor Demetri to catch it. Apparently the subject could be controversial, because Alec was glaring at Jane while she smiled mischievously. Felix walked in and called Demetri. Demetri nodded to me, and asked if I was okay one last time, I just nodded, and he was gone.

"Did you got it?" Jane asked stepping away from her brother.

I nodded.

"Come on, give it a try!" she said walking to the sound system to restart the music.

I took a deep breath and positioned myself facing Alec. Once the music started, we bowed and he extended his hand to me. I took it, and we started dancing. He could lead well. I wasn't even paying attention to the dance.

"You feed last night" I said looking in his eyes.

I remember being worried to go to a restaurant with him last night because his eyes were a little dark, not black, but a dark red, burgundy. Now they were crimson red, bright like lamps.

"Yes, for the ball" he said.

He looked in my eyes and had a confused expression. He spun me around, and when I was back in his arms, he continued to stare at my eyes.

"Your eyes… They are different" he said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Your eyes' color" he said.

"Oh. Just a few people notice. He isn't entirely brown" I said, "He has a hint of green and gold too. The green is from my father's human eyes. The gold from my vampire side"

"It isn't gold" he said.

I stare at him in shock. What did he mean? My eyes were changing?

"It has gold, but just a little. There is red, though" he explained.

I sighed and cursed myself.

"It must be because I'm drinking human blood" I said

"It's nice. So much color…" he said still staring at my eyes.

"Yeah. Just like me. Don't fit in one. Not red or gold. Not green. Not brown." I said sadly, "Like me. I don't fit anywhere. Not vampire, not human, not shape-shifter, not werewolf…"

"That's one of the things special about you. You don't fit anywhere, but you can fit everywhere and with everyone" he said.

"Thanks" I said smiling.

People always said how special I was, and I was special because I didn't fit. But Alec didn't say that. And what he said, made much more sense, and it was nice to hear.

"About last night…" he murmured.

I blushed and looked at my feet.

"You can't waltz looking at your feet" he said amused.

I took a deep breath and looked back at him.

"Better?" I asked.

"Much better" he said smiling.

"So… what about last night?" I asked.

"I want you to…"

Jane cleared her throat interrupting him.

"The music stopped two minutes ago" she said.

Alec stopped and we smiled. We lost track of time, while talking and dancing.

"I think she's ready for the waltz" Jane said, "What do you think, Alec?"

"I think she's great" he said.

I blushed again. He could make me blush more times than I had in years. He had a smug grin that I wanted to slap off.

"Do you want to rehearse one more time, or go get ready?" Jane asked.

"One more time" Alec and I said.

Jane restarted the music and we started all over again.

"Last night?" I asked.

"I wanted to be sure you agreed with Aro's decisions. You don't have to go with me tonight if you don't want…" he said.

I blushed and looked at his chest.

"I want to" I murmured.

"Good, me too" he said.

I smiled and looked up at him. He was staring at me, with… awe. I blushed more, and smiled at him.

"You're ogling, Alec" I whispered.

He blinked and looked away. I immediately regretted my words. I didn't want him to look away. I frowned and he looked back and chuckled.

"Your frown is…" he said shaking his head in amusement.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't find another word to describe it… It's cute" he said.

I grinned at his words. Why every compliment he did was so much better? I heard compliments like that, even about my frown, a million times… But hearing him say was… a million times better.

"About the… when Jane interrupted us last night…" he said.

I nodded and blushed, looking at his chest again.

"We talk about it tonight" he said.

I nodded and smiled. The music stopped and so did we. He gave me a quick peck in the corner of my lips and run away. I stood there grinning, until Jane showed up in front of me, grinning.

"Take that mischievous grin out of your face, Jane" I said rolling my eyes.

"Can I say something?" she asked.

"No" I said.

"Oh, come on!" she said as I shook my head, "If I don't say to you, I'll talk to him"

I glared at her.

"Say it"

"I'm happy my brother find you" she said.

I smiled and nodded.

"Come on, we have to get ready" I said walking away, "And you won't say a word to no one"

"Okay"

We went back to my room, and picked up my shoes, dress and jewelry and went to the room were the girls were getting ready. The room was a mess. There was at least ten women there getting hair and make-up. I left my things and run back to my room, to take a shower. I went back to the other room, with my hair wet and my old clothes. Chelsea immediately started working in my hair. I told her I wanted my hair loose. I didn't like my hair in a bun. She made my hair a little messy, but acceptable messy. Sexy messy. I smiled remembering my mom describing my dad once like this. Sexy messy hair. Renata did my make-up. I was going to put the dress on when Corin came. She wasn't getting ready here, she was with Sulpicia and Athenodora.

"Renesmee?" she called from the door.

I walked to her, giving Chelsea a confused glance.

"Yeah, Corin?" I said.

"Sulpicia and Athenodora wish to speak to you before he party starts" she said.

I nodded and followed her. After passing uncountable guards, I got to a room, where Athenodora and Sulpicia where getting ready.

"Renesmee! How things are going?" Sulpicia asked.

"Good, I'm a little nervous. But it'll be fine" I said smiling.

"Good!" Athenodora said. "Actually, we called you to give you a gift"

"A gift?" I asked.

"Well, not actually a gift. It's a loan" Sulpicia said.

Athenodora extended a velvet black box and opened. Inside there was a necklace and bracelet, that probably could pay the debt the all the american countries had with IMF.

"It's from the queen of France. 14th century" Athenodora said.

"We want you to use it" Sulpicia said.

I frowned.

"God! It's an honor. And I'm really grateful" I said, "But… I chose my family's jewelry. It's a gesture to show people from where I come from. I'm really, really sorry. But I'll have to decline your gift. Please, forgive my rudeness"

"No, not at all" Athenodora said, "We understand"

"I think you should use your jewelry. I glad you're doing this" Sulpicia said.

"Thank you" I said relieved they understood.

"It's fine. Now, go! You have to finish getting ready" Athenodora said.

I nodded and left the room. I run back to the room I was, and was glad it was a lot less crowded now. I put my dress on, while telling Chelsea, Renata and Jane what Sulpicia and Athenodora wanted. They couldn't believe I refused the jewelry. I put my jewelry, with my family's crest. It was a gesture to show my loyalty to them. And after my dream last night, it meant much more. I put my shoes, and picked up my clutch bag and followed the girls. We were going to wait in another room, and get out one by one, with our companions. Jane was fixing my dress skirt and I rolled my eyes.

"Jane, I'm feeling like I'm the bride, and you're the bridesmaid fixing the dress" I said.

She mumbled something that sounded like "maybe someday". She run to the door and walked out. I was next. One of the guards on the door nodded, telling me to go out. I took a deep breath and walked out. Alec was there in a smoking with a dark burgundy shirt under it. He smiled at me and gave me his arm. I took it and we walked downstairs to the party. We had to make some social, before the waltz and the actual party. When Aro, Marcus and Caius showed up, then the party got started. Alec and I walked around talking a little with everyone. I didn't miss the stared people gave me, when they saw my family's crest in my jewelry.

"They won't stop staring at me like I was crazy or a huge surprise, will they?" I asked Alec while we walked to the rest of the guard.

"They wouldn't if you didn't wear your family's crest" he said.

I scowled at him. What he expected? That I used the Volturi's crest?

"I'm sorry, that sounded wrong. I admire that you're wearing your family's crest" he said smiling at me, "And it's beautiful"

"Thanks" I said calmer now.

After a couple more minutes, Aro, Caius and Marcus showed up, with Sulpicia, Athenodora and Corin. We all were positioned and started the waltz. I freaked out a little, because it seemed a lot more difficult with people spinning around us. But Alec lead perfectly, and after a moment it was like the rehearsal. There was just us, dancing in our own little bubble. Our own little world. And it was perfect. Once the waltz ended another music started and the guests filled the dance floor. Alec and I dance a few other songs, before we decided we should stop. I got out of the dance floor laughing, and Alec took me to a little garden outside. I looked around, it was beautiful, and the sky… Was a clear sky with a beautiful moon, and thousands of stars.

"It's beautiful" I murmured.

"Renesmee?" Alec called taking my hand.

I looked at him smiling, and he had a hesitant smile. He took a step closer and kissed me. It was quick. His lips caressed mine just for a moment, tender, and with so much affection. He stepped back with an expectantly look. I grinned at him, and he grinned back. He leaned in again, but quickly changed position, almost crouching in front of me. Something was wrong. I took a deep breath and sensed familiar scents. Aunt Alice and uncle Jazz. I looked at Alec who still glared at the entrance of the garden. He was in deep concentration and I panicked, he was going to use his power.

"Alec, don't!" I said putting my hand in his shoulder. "It's my family"

He relaxed and stood up, but stayed in front of me.

"Renesmee!" aunt Alice squealed walking to us.

Uncle Jazz put a hand in her waist stopping her, and glaring at Alec.

"Stop it, Jazz. It will be fine" she said and he let go of her.

But he didn't stop glaring at Alec. Aunt Alice stopped in front of Alec, but he didn't move for her to greet me.

"You better move. We want to talk to her" uncle Jazz said in a threatening tone.

Alec didn't move. I was starting to be nervous. I could see they wanted to jump in each other's throat.

"Alec, it's okay" I said squeezing his hand.

He relaxed and moved to stand beside me. Aunt Alice and uncle Jazz were glaring at him, me and our hands. I let go of his hand and hugged aunt Alice.

"Why didn't you tell me you would come" I asked.

"I wasn't. But you stopped answering the phone, and your future…" she said and glanced at Alec. "Anyway, your parents almost freaked out when you didn't answer last night, and wanted to come to get you. I told them you were fine, and I would come, this way you would be too mad" she said.

"Oh, thanks" I said and hugged uncle Jazz.

"You should have said something about the ball dance" he said, "There are people here who could tell your parents you were here"

"Oh, God! I didn't realize that" I said.

"Maggie, Siobhan, Liam, Carmen and Eleazar are here" aunt Alice said, "We talked to them already, and made sure this won't get to your parents

"Thanks again" I murmured.

"When are you leaving?" uncle Jazz asked glaring at Alec, "You should leave tomorrow with us"

"She leaves whenever she wants" Alec growled.

Uncle Jazz growled back and aunt put her hand in his chest, restraining him.

"Guys, please. Stop this" I asked.

Why every moment I had a reminder that I shouldn't be with Alec? It was so annoying and makes me angry, basically at myself.

"I'm glad you're using the crest" Alice said looking at my jewelry.

She was obviously trying to find a subject to distraught us from the potential fight between Alec and uncle Jazz.

"I'm trying to be diplomatic." I said.

"Can we talk?" Jazz asked.

"Sure" I said.

He glared at Alec.

"Family business. Leave" Jazz said to Alec.

"Uncle Jazz! Can you be nice?" I said annoyed.

"I have orders not to leave her" Alec said, "I won't leave her"

"We are not taking her away, Alec" Alice said.

"Alec… It's fine" I said to him, "Go… Stay with Jane a little"

"No. I won't leave you" He said.

"Alec, I'll be fine. They wouldn't hurt me, and they won't take me away" I said.

"I can't leave you here" he murmured.

Uncle Jazz had his hands in fists and growled at Alec.

"Alec, go. I'll be fine. I'll be by your side in exactly three minutes" I said. "Please"

He continued to glare at uncle Jazz, before he sighed defeated and looked at me.

"Three minutes. I'll be around, just speak louder if you need me" he said.

I nodded and he walked away, brushing his hand in my arm when he passed. Once he was away, I stared at them waiting for the words I heard in my dream.

"You are going to stay away from him" uncle Jazz said.

"What?" I asked surprised and confused.

"I want you away from him" he said.

"Jazz, what's going on?" Alice said and looked at me amused, "Ooohh, you two are…"

"Yes, aunt Alice" I said rolling my eyes, "We kissed, and you interrupted"

"Sorry" she mumbled.

"It doesn't matter. You will stay away from him." Jazz said.

"Jazz, stop this. She's a grown up, she knows what she's doing" aunt Alice said.

"No, she's not grown up, and she doesn't know what she's doing if she thinks it's okay to be with a Volturi" he said.

"You can't tell me what to do!" I said angrily, "You need to stop deciding in my relationships like you did with Jake!"

"I'll have to talk to your parents?" he threatened.

My eyes were filled with tears.

"Jazz…" aunt Alice said bemused.

"I won't say anything. It won't be needed it, right?" he asked me, "You're coming with us tomorrow"

I planned to leave tomorrow, but suddenly I had this need to stay. But if before I could chose when to leave; now I didn't have the choice. Or I left tomorrow with them, or he would tell my parents and they will probably hate me. I shut my eyes, preventing the tears to spill, and slowly nodded.

"Okay" he said.

I opened my eyes and found my aunt with concerned eyes. She took a step closer, with open arms, to hug me, but I stepped back. He was threatening me, forcing me to leave, not caring what I think, want or feel. And she wants a hug? I couldn't believe she didn't help me. I couldn't believe she was doing this. I shook my head at her and walked away. They followed me and Alec was beside me the moment I stepped inside the castle.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I gave him a weak smile, and nodded. I took his arm and we walked around, with Alice and Jazz behind us. The stares got worse, with them following us, but I didn't care. We were talking to Carmen and Eleazar, but I wasn't paying attention. Alec pulled me away from them.

"Renesmee, please tell me. What's going on?" he asked, "What they did?" he growled.

I shook my head and gave him another weak smile. I saw Aro making his way to us.

"I can believe in this nice surprise! Alice!" he said going to her.

"Aro" she said.

"And Jasper" Aro said, "Your presence makes the evening perfect"

"Thank you" Jazz said.

They talked a few minutes, before we all were surprised by Sulpicia and Athenodora. Everyone knew they shouldn't be here. They were in a box, watching the party, but couldn't be here to keep them safe.

"Aro, who's this lovely couple?" Sulpicia asked.

"I'm Alice Cullen" she said extending her hand.

Sulpicia took it and Athenodora did the same.

"Jasper, ma'am" he said bowing.

"Oh, the aunt and uncle of Renesmee!" Athenodora said, "It's a pleasure to officially meet you"

"Pleasure is ours" Alice said.

Again they talked a few minutes, but I didn't pay attention. I just stared at Alec, who glanced down at me a few times.

"Let's dance" I said after some time.

He nodded and took me to the dance floor. We danced for hours, looking in each other's eyes, in our little bubble. My feet started to hurt, but I didn't care. We just stopped when we realized the guests were leaving.

"Renesmee… " he murmured but was interrupted by aunt Alice.

"The plane is leaving in five hours" she said walking to us, "Go to sleep, and I'll pack your things"

"You're leaving?" Alec asked surprised.

I slowly nodded. He looked hurt for a second and then he looked angry, glaring at my family.

"You don't have to" he said, "You can stay"

"I have to, Alec" I said.

He looked at me again, confused and sad.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. But I have to go" I said.

I squeezed his hand and pulled away. He didn't let go of me.

"Renesmee" he said.

I let the tears run down my cheeks, and gave him a quick peck on the lips, before walking away, with aunt Alice behind me. I ran to my room, and curled up in a ball, in bed, while aunt Alice told me how sorry she was and caressed my back.

"Aunt Alice, please, shut up" I said.

She did and went pack my things. I felt my self starting to calm down and be sleepy after an hour.

"Uncle Jasper, stop it. You did enough already" I murmured.

"I can't let you like this" he said.

"You make me feel like this. Handle it or get out" I said.

I didn't care I was being rude to them. They ruined the perfect night.

"Jazz, you should leave. Chelsea is coming with blood for Renesmee" aunt Alice said.

He got out of the room, and a minute later Chelsea came in with Renata. I sat on bed, and dried my tears with the back of my hand. I gave them a weak smile, and they sat next to me.

"Here" Chelsea said giving me a glass of blood.

I took it, but didn't drink it. I didn't want to do anything but cry.

"Thanks" I murmured.

"Alec is right, you don't have to go" Renata said.

I shook my head and glared at aunt Alice.

"Yes, I have to" I said.

"We will miss you" Chelsea said and hugged me. "You will come back eventually, right?"

I nodded in her shoulder.

"Marcus is so mad" Renata said hugging me, "He doesn't want you to go, but Aro said there isn't other option"

"And the others?" I asked when she let me go.

I wanted to know about Alec. Why he wasn't here? Was he mad with me for going?

"Jane and Demetri are talking to Alec. He's mad, wanted to fight your family. We just stopped him when we told him you would be mad if he did it" Chelsea said.

I nodded and fought the tears.

"Felix isn't happy either. Caius wanted Aro to do something. Sulpicia and Athenodora are worried" Renata said.

"Sorry" I murmured, "But soon it will be over. I'll be gone and you all will…"

"No!" Chelsea said, "We'll miss you"

"It won't be the same" Renata said, "I don't see Marcus so happy in centuries. Even Caius is a little happier"

"You made everything better" Chelsea said.

"Thanks" I said.

I looked at aunt Alice and she had a sad look. It would broke my heart, but it was all her fault.

"When do we have to leave?" I asked her.

"We should leave in an hour" she said.

I nodded and looked back at Chelsea and Renata. Just then I realized I was still with the dress.

"I have to change" I said.

"Okay, after that can you meet us in the conference room?" Chelsea asked. "We want to say goodbye"

I nodded and went to the bathroom, aunt Alice left clothes there for me to change. I changed the clothes, putting a jeans and shirt, changed my shoes, and took of my jewelry. I looked at the Cullen's crest and I didn't know how to feel about it. There was anger, but also love. I loved them and I was loyal to them. But I hated that they were making me chose, making me leave, always controlling my life. I got out of the room and gave the jewelry and dress to Alice, she put everything in the luggage. I saw from the corner of my eyes, my bracelet, with the Cullen's crest, in my nightstand. I walked to it and put it on. I looked at aunt Alice and she had a sad smile. I shrugged. Didn't matter how mad I was at them, I would always love them and I would always be a Cullen.

Alice and I went to the conference room, and I entered first, to find everyone there. Well, almost everyone. He wasn't there.

"Renesmee, dear!" Sulpicia said and hugged me.

"We'll miss you" Athenodora said hugging me too.

"I'll miss you too" I murmured.

"You will come back" Sulpicia demanded.

I nodded and fought the tears. Apparently I had the ability of don't stop crying. Demetri hugged me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Come back, beauty" he murmured.

I blushed and nodded.

"Bambina! I'll miss you" Felix said hugging me and spinning me around. "Next time you'll put a better fight with Alec, right?"

"Right" I said when he put me down.

Everyone hugged me and told me they would miss me.

"Can I give you a hug, my dear?" Aro asked.

I nodded and smiled. Maybe Renata was right, I changed them, for better, even if just a little. I couldn't believe this Aro and the Aro my family talked about were the same.

"I hope this shows your family that we can leave in peace and be friends" he said.

"I hope that too" I said.

"And you have to come back! Or…" he looked at Alice and she nodded, "We could make a little visit"

I smiled widely.

"It would be great" I said.

Marcus hugged me quickly and kissed the back of my hand.

"I will be waiting for your visit. I'll miss you" he said.

"I'll miss you too, Marcus." I said.

Caius nodded and smiled at me. Caius smiled at me! Am I dreaming? Pinch me.

"Come back" he said.

"I will, sir" I said.

"Caius" he corrected.

I laughed. Everyone stared at me like I was crazy.

"Finally" I said to him.

He smiled. He finally was being friendly to me. It was needed me to leave for him to be, but still… Jane entered the room and hugged me.

"I'll miss you" she said, "I never thought I would, but I will"

"I'll miss you too" I said smiling, "Just don't torture me the next time you see me, okay?"

"I'll thing about it" she said playfully.

She let go of me, but hold my hand and looked in my eyes.

"Alec…"

Tears escaped and I took a deep breath.

"He doesn't want to be here" I said sadly.

"He doesn't want the goodbye" she said. "He likes you too"

I nodded and hugged her again.

"I should go" I said letting go of her. I looked around and smiled.

"I'll miss you" I said. "Thanks, for everything. You were wonderful"

I walked away, and heard Alice say "Thank you. Goodbye" before following me. I knew my promises were empty. Half empty. I knew I wouldn't be able to hide my thoughts about here all the time, and my parents would know. They would never let me come back. I thought about staying. Staying or going my parents would know… But if I told them, maybe they would give me time to explain, maybe I would have the chance of them not leaving me. Aro's promise to visit was tempting and scary. I was afraid that if they come visit, it would end in another confrontation. We walked in silence to the garage, and I nodded for the few vampires we passed. When we reached the garage, uncle Jazz was waiting in a car.

"We rented to come. I wasn't going to run thru the wood in my dress" aunt Alice said.

I nodded and got in the back, while she sat in the front, holding uncle Jazz's hand. As he drove away, I felt like I was leaving a piece of me behind.


	7. Chapter 7

The ride to the airport, and the flight to New York were silent. I didn't say anything, and the few words aunt Alice and uncle Jazz said to me, I answered shaking my head no. Once we were in New York, we have to wait for the flight to Seattle that was late.

"I'll call the family tell them we're coming home" aunt Alice said.

She looked at me for some answer, but I just sat there, with my knees pulled to my chest and looked at nowhere.

"Renesmee, please, say something" she asked sitting beside me.

I glared at her.

"Something" I said sarcastically.

She smiled and put her arms around me.

"I know it was to annoy me, but I'm just glad you said something" she said.

I nodded. She pulled her cell and called home.

"Alice?" grandma asked picking up in the first ring.

"Hey" she answered, "How are you guys?"

"Hm… Worried. We were going to call you. Nessie doesn't answer her phone since you left. We are worried" grandpa said

"Do you have any news from her?" grandma asked

"Oh, it's okay" aunt Alice said.

She gave me a 'I told you so' look before smiling.

"I'm with her" she said.

"What? Alice? Renesmee is okay?" mom asked frenetically.

"Yes, she's okay, Bella. We're going back home" she said.

"Can we talk to her?" dad asked.

Aunt Alice looked at me, unsure, I just shook my head.

"She's sleeping now" she lied, "We are in NY, waiting for our flight. We'll be there in five hours"

"We'll be there to pick you up" grandpa said.

"Okay. Bye" aunt Alice said.

"Bye" they all said.

"Take care of my girl" mom said before she hung up.

"She talks like I was five" I murmured rolling my eyes.

"Well, you're seven so… it's not far" Alice said.

I glared at her again, and she gave me an innocent smile.

"Do you want to talk?" she asked.

"I think once were home, and dad finds out, we're gong to talk more than enough" I said.

"He doesn't have to find out. Jazz and I will keep this out of our minds if you want" she said.

"I know you guys would do that if I wanted" I said, "It's me. I can't stop thinking about everything"

"You really liked there" she asked with a hurt tone.

I understood why she was hurt. After all, they risked their lives to save me form the Volturi and I say I like them and want to be with them. Yeah, it was a little mean of me.

"I'm sorry aunt Alice" I said hugging her, "It's not that I don't like being with you. I love you guys and always will. You're my family. But it was nice there. It was different. It was… Fun"

"I get it" she murmured.

We sat in silence a few minutes, uncle Jazz had gone to get something for me to eat, but I wasn't hungry.

"Why uncle Jazz went get food if I told him I didn't want to?" I asked.

"Because we were worried, you must be hungry, and he needed to take a walk" she said, "Can you try to get a little better? It's driving him mad, your mood"

"I sorry, I couldn't control my mood" I said sarcastically.

"I know. Sorry. It's just… I can't stand see you both like this" she murmured.

"It's okay. I'll try" I said.

Uncle Jazz came back a few minutes later with a sandwich and a bottle of water.

"Thanks" I said taking it.

He was surprised I was talking again and glanced between me and Alice. I but the bottle aside and played with the sandwich, I wasn't hungry.

"Renesmee, you should eat" he said.

"I'm not hungry" I murmured.

"When was the last time you ate?" Alice asked.

I remembered the dinner with Alec two nights ago. Tears came back and I put the sandwich aside, and pulled my knees to my chest again.

"I think I should shut up" Alice whispered to Jazz.

Once we were in the plane I put my iPod's earphones on, and turned off the world once I turned on the music. _I would go back. I would make my family see it was okay. I would see them again. I would see Alec again_. It was I thought during the five hours flight. Once we landed and got our luggage, we walked to the exit. _I would make them see it was okay, I would go back to Italy eventually, I would see Alec again,_ I thought one more time_. And I will beat the crap out of him for not saying goodbye_, I thought. I tried to think in the places I visited in Italy, when we approached the exit. If I could delay my father's wrath, I would. Before I could fully understand what was going on, I was in someone's arms.

"Oh, God! I missed you, my baby!" mom said as she squeezed me.

"Mom, too tight" I murmured.

She let go of me. She grinned while she caressed my face, my hair, my shoulders…

"Hi, mom" I murmured.

Dad came and hugged me tight.

"Hey, dad" I said.

"Missed you too. Probably more than you" he said listening to my thoughts.

I hugged the rest of my family, and they didn't stop telling me how they missed me, and not to do that ever again.

"We were going to find you if you didn't call until tonight" aunt Rose said.

"Sorry, aunt Rosie" I murmured.

"You look tired" My mom said.

"I want to go home" I lied.

My dad gave me an odd look. He caught me lying about home. _I will miss Europe, that's it_, I thought to calm him. He nodded and gave me a sad smile.

"Did you bought a lot of clothes?" aunt Rosie asked.

"I went with one bag, and came back with seven" I said, "What do you think?"

"Let's get you home" grandma said.

Me, mom, dad, grandma and grandpa went in one car, and my aunts and uncles in another, with all the bags.

"Why you didn't answer your phone the last days?" my mom asked once in the car.

"I… Was busy" I said.

"You got us worried. Don't ever do that again" she said.

I nodded. The rest of the car ride was silent; I think they would want to talk at home. I thought about the clothes I bought, to distract myself and don't think in something my dad would be mad. I would do this later. A little before getting to the house, I panicked.

"Will Jake be there?" I asked.

"No, we told him you would get here later. We thought it would be better" dad said.

"Oh, thanks" I said.

"You can't get away from him forever, honey" my mom said, "He's desperate to talk to you"

"I will talk to him. I just don't want to" I said.

"Is it really that bad?" grandma asked.

"Well… yeah." I said, "I saw him like a brother, my best friend…"

Grandpa parked in front of the house, and we all went inside to meet the rest of the family. Uncle Jazz and Aunt Alice avoided looking at me, my mom or dad, so I suppose they didn't think anything, yet.

"Think what exactly?" dad asked.

I looked away; being the chicken I was to confront him.

"I think we all need to talk" I said.

"About what?" mom asked.

"Hm…" I didn't know where to start.

"Let's go to the dining room" grandma said.

We all followed her to the dining room, and sat in the huge table. I sat between my dad and aunt Alice. She squeezed my hand under the table and I took a deep breath and started.

"I need you to let me talk first, before you say something" I said.

They all gave me suspicious looks but unwillingly nodded. I look at Aunt Alice and she nodded.

"I was in Volterra" I said.

Everyone gasped and looked at me in horror. My parents were about to say something but I stopped them, continuing to tell what happened.

"I was going to stay away from them. I swear I was. After I hung up the phone call with you, when the plane landed in Italy, I met Demetri and Felix. They talked to me a couple minutes, and were very nice, but insisted I had to go to Volterra with them. I did. I met Aro, Marcus and Caius. Aro was really nice, and asked me if I wanted to stay. He seemed harmless, and I accepted. The first day there I spend shopping with Felix and Alec. Aro send them with me. He said it was for protection, but I knew it was to keep an eye on me.

I met Sulpicia and Athenodora. They were nice to me, they came to my room, and talked to me. They said they knew we were going to be great friends. Apparently everyone there think I look like Dydime, in personality too. I spent the following days visiting touristic attractions, using their cars, and spending some time with them. Chelsea is really nice, she was fun to be with. Renata was shy, but she was a good company. Demetri was… fun, he always flirted with me playfully, and we made jokes. Felix was the best. He looks a like you, uncle Emm. Heidi was polite but not too friendly.

Aro was so nice, and he talked to me like I was a dear friend. Marcus was cool, and sweet, I think because of the whole Dydime thing. Caius was sulky at first, but after a few days he started being polite and the last days he was friendly. They didn't stop me from coming or going, didn't harm me in any way. They were unbelievably kind, friendly and fun. A few days ago I decided I should come home, but Aro told me about a ball dance. I decided to stay for it, and I would leave the next morning. I went shopping with Renata, Chelsea, Heidi and Jane. I started being friends with Jane. She's really sweet once she stops being bitchy. I… I went to the ball dance and Alice and Jazz were there, and brought me home"

I couldn't believe I told everything. I just didn't told them about… him. I saw aunt Alice glancing at me and I knew what was her question. Why you didn't say anything about him? I looked around and found everyone staring at me like I was from another planet and with concern. I finally look at my parents. Their eyes were filled with concern, hurt, fear, surprise and disbelieving. But in my dad's eyes I saw suspicion. My mom opened her mouth but was cut off by my dad, raising his hand to her, signaling her to stop.

"What else, Renesmee?" he asked calmly.

The calm in his voice scared me, because there was… I knew it was really hard for him to use that calm tone, and I was afraid of what it was hiding.

"Nothing" I murmured. I lied.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, what else?" he asked again a little louder.

"Renesmee, answer your father" mom demanded.

I shook my head and tears spilled.

"What did you do? What is so terrible for you to lie to us, make Alice and Jazz hide something and make you cry?" dad asked.

"Renesmee, tell them" Alice murmured.

"What the hell! Spill it out!" uncle Emmett yelled.

I started to cry frenetically, sobbing and shaking. My mom reached for me, but my dad stopped her.

"Renesmee, say it" he said in a threatening tone.

I fell in my knees and hugged his waist. Everyone gasped at my actions.

"I like him, daddy. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I… Please don't leave me. I swear I didn't betray you" I said hugging him tighter.

"Your thoughts are confused, Renesmee. I don't get it" he said.

"I like Alec. I kissed him." I said.

Everyone went silent. I cried in my father's shirt, waiting for the wrath. They would leave me. They would think I betrayed them. They would think I trade them for the Volturi. They would banish me from the family. They would leave me alone, while I begged them to understand. Suddenly my father picked me up, hugging me.

"Shh, calm down. You know that's not true. We wouldn't do this, baby" he said.

"Please, daddy" I said ignoring his words.

I wouldn't blame them if they left me. I was awful. I liked their enemy. I wanted to be with him. It made sense for them to leave me. But I couldn't help but panic with the thought.

"Renesmee, please. We're not going to leave you" he said.

"What?" mom asked.

"She thinks we're going to be so mad about it that we are going to banish her from the family" dad explain.

"Renesmee! Never" grandma said.

"Renesmee, please, calm down. Of course we wouldn't do this to you" grandpa said, "We couldn't. We love you too much to do something like that"

"Is it inherited? The whole 'Romeo and Juliet' thing? First Edward and Bella, now her…" Emmett murmured.

I smiled at his words. I thought the exactly same thing a few days ago.

"It wouldn't be that bad if he killed himself" Rosie said, "And we stop her from doing it, and everyone would be happy"

I started shaking again at the thought of Alec dead. He couldn't.

"Rose!" everyone chastised.

"Jazz, calm her down" mom said.

I could feel her hand rubbing my back, trying to sooth me, but she couldn't.

"I'm trying, she's just… It's too much" he said in a pained voice, "I'm barely handling it"

"Do something" Rose said.

"Don't you get it?" Jazz said, "She's in too much pain and too afraid, so I can sooth her. She needs to calm down on her own"

"Shhh. Renesmee, calm down" dad said, "You're okay. Nothing is going to hurt you. We won't leave you."

"Edward, it's not it" mom said, "Renesmee, calm down. Nothing is going to happen to him. Your aunt was just making a joke. An awful joke"

I knew it was a joke, but the idea of him even hurt… It was unbearable. And to think I never going to see him again…

"No, you're not" dad said.

"Edward, you're not helping. She's getting angry now" Jazz murmured.

"What she's not?" mom asked.

"She… She wants to see him again…" dad murmured.

"Renesmee, understand. It's too dangerous" mom soothed.

I was getting angry. Why didn't they see? I spent a whole week and a half there, where they could have done anything, but didn't. They wouldn't harm me. They were my friends. Alec would never ever harm me.

"Renesmee, don't. You're not going there again. If I need to lock you up, I will" dad said.

I jumped out of his embrace. Why was he doing this to me? Couldn't he see the pain he was inflicting on me? I wanted to go back, not now, but eventually. I wanted to see Alec again. No. I needed to see him again. My dad just stood there shaking his head, denying what I needed most. I run out of the house, and heard my family coming after me. But before I tried to run faster, what was impossible, I run into something. I fell in the ground.

"Nessie!" Jake said excitedly. He pulled me of the ground into a tight hug. "I missed you! Don't ever do this again, please? You scare the hell out of me" he said.

I stopped crying, I didn't want to tell Jake what happened last week. And I was sure he wouldn't be happy about Alec. He put me down, and I gave him a smile. I think it was a weak smile, because his eyes filled with concern.

"What's wrong, Ness?" he asked holding my hands.

"It's nothing" I said and glanced at my family behind me, "I… Missed home" I lied.

"You're lying" he said, "Tell me what's wrong, so I can make it better"

"I'm fine, Jake" I said.

I hugged him, and a few tears silently escaped.

"What's wrong with her? What did you do?" Jake asked angrily to my family.

"Jacob! We wouldn't do anything to make her sad. She's… just missed home, like she said" mom said.

"Ness, please, tell me" he asked me.

"Jake, please, it's nothing" I said.

I couldn't handle talking about it anymore.

"Okay. But someday you will tell me, please?" he asked. I just nodded in his chest. "Good. The guys are coming later to see you, we all missed you. Embry asked if you brought a lot of gifts." He said.

I smiled and pulled away from him.

"I bought skirts, and high heels… It's okay?" I asked.

He made a thinking face, and smiled.

"I think he'll be happy with the skirts"

I laughed.

"Let's get inside" grandma said.

Jake pulled me close to him, with his arm in my waist and we walked together, following my family.

"How are things in La Push?" I asked when we sat down in the living room.

"Okay, Claire is giving Quil a hard time. Kim and Jared are going crazy with wedding plans. Emily couldn't be happy with the kids annoying her. I'll tell you, that woman is a angel. I would have killed the kids if they gave that much trouble" he said. "La Push is boring. What about Europe?"

"I didn't get to visit much, since I came back earlier…" I said glaring at aunt Alice, "But Italy is awesome"

"I'm glad you had fun and you're _safe_" he said and glared at me, "But seriously, Ness. Italy? Are you suicidal?"

I looked down, fighting the tears.

"I'm fine, that's what matter, right?" I murmured.

"It's the only thing that matters" he said hugging me.

I was glad. Jake didn't say much about the whole… imprint stuff. And it was like before. He was my best friend, my big brother. I hoped he continued like this for some time. I knew that we would have to talk about our situation eventually, but I didn't want to talk about it right now. I needed his support to move past what happened, past Alec.

"I have an idea!" aunt Alice said jumping from the couch.

"What is it, Pixie?" Jake asked.

I giggled when she glared at him for her nickname.

"When the guys get here… We should make a runaway!" she said bouncing.

"A runaway?" mom asked nervously.

"Calm down, Bella. I won't make you wear anything. You would be a terrible model anyway" Alice said.

"Hey!" mom and dad shouted.

We all laughed.

"Renesmee will show everything she bought!" aunt Alice said.

"Aunt Alice…" I started to protest.

"No 'aunt alice' me! You will!" she said.

"Fine!" I said smiling, "But you, mom and Aunt Rosie will too"

"What? No!" mom said shaking her head frenetically.

"Come on, mom! I bought you some things!" I said.

She continued to shake her head.

"I think you should do it" dad said to her.

Aunt Alice, Rosie and I screamed in excitement. We knew once dad asked her, she would do it.

"Edward! It's not fair!" she said pouting. He chuckled and kissed her pout that turned into a smile.

"Come on! I have to get everyone ready!" aunt Alice said pulling me off the couch.

She dragged me and my mom to her room, aunt Rosie brought all my bags, so she choose wat we would wear, while Alice worked in mom's hair. We spend the next couple hours doing this, and after that we were ready. Seth, Quil, Embry, Claire, Alyssa (Seth's imprint), Paul, Rachel, Jared and Kim were here. Aunt Alice pushed my mom downstairs, then her and aunt Rosie. I was the last to go, I got in their sight, the guys screamed, whistle and clapped.

"Uhuu! Hottie!" Embry said winning a smack on the head from uncle Emm.

I giggled and spun around.

"Can I be your date?" Seth asked hugging me.

"Let go of her! She's mine!" Embry said pulling me to his arms. "You're hot, Ness. You can't get out of the house like this!"

"Please, stop!" dad said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Ohh, Embry. Don't worry. In the end of the night I'll be with you" I said playfully.

"Embry, stop being so selfish. We want to see her, too!" Quil said.

He hugged me, and Claire ran to me.

"Nessie!" she said while I picked her up and spun around with her.

"Claire! What are you? A wolf? You grew up!" I said when put her down.

"I wish!" she said and went hug my mom.

The wolves in the room rolled their eyes and Quil had a worried look.

"Calm down, Quil. It's not like she's one. She's just being a kid with crazy dreams" I said. "Alyssa! I missed you!" I said hugging her, "I wanted you there. You would love the Coliseum!"

"I wish I could go! You didn't even call me to tell!" she said slapping my arm playfully.

"How are the plans for the wedding?" I asked hugging Jared and Kim.

"Crazy! You left me! I needed your help!" Kim said.

"Kim… I never left you" I said smiling, "I brought you something for the wedding"

"Really?" she asked excited.

"Yeah, I'll give it to you later" I said and hugged Paul. "How are you, short temper?" I asked.

When I had 3 years old, and looked like 8, I was discussing with Paul about football, and I called him 'short temper'. The nickname never stopped, but he only let me call him that.

"Good, missed you though, Hanna Montana!" he said.

Oh God! I hated that nickname. After the 'short temper' thing, I started watching Hanna Montana, and I loved to sing The Best of Both Worlds. Paul thinks it fits me. I am the best of both species. I don't like it, but I let him call me that so I can call him 'short temper'.

"Did he drove you made this week, Rach?" I asked hugging her.

"God! Without you here, with Kim going nuts for the wedding, Emily always running around for the kids and Jake being a pain in the ass with worries about you… I almost run away, find you and we would travel thru Europe, together, alone" she said.

"It sounds great!" I said, "Pack your bags and tomorrow we go to Greece" I whispered to her.

We both laughed. Grandma and mom went cook something for those who ate. We all sat in the living room, talking, laughing and watching baseball. Once the food was ready, I told them I wasn't hungry. Aunt Alice and uncle Jazz looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Renesmee, you need to eat" dad said.

"I'm not hungry!" I said.

And I wasn't. My stomach was unease since I left Volterra… No, since I left Alec in the ball. Dad glared at me before letting it go.

"Do you want hunt later?" Jake asked coming back with a plate full of food.

I shook my head no, and he got a concerned look. He looked me in the eyes, and lightly touched under my eyes.

"You look like you need to hunt and your eyes are…" he stopped and shot up from the couch.

"Jacob" dad warned.

Jake was shaking violently in front of me and with his hands in fists.

"Your eyes!" he shouted at me.

I jumped from the couch, facing him, but scared. Why was he so mad?

"Jacob, control yourself!" dad warned standing beside me and with a arm around my waist.

"You did it!" Jake accused me.

"Jake, man, calm down! It's Nessie, for God's sake!" Embry said putting a hand in his shoulder.

"Jake, please, calm down!" Rachel said.

"Jake! What's wrong?" my mom said standing between him and dad.

"Her eyes, Bella!" he yelled, "They have red!"

Everyone gasped at his words, except Alice, Jazz, dad and I.

"Renesmee…" grandpa said.

There was so much disappointment in his voice, that it broke my heart.

"I didn't do anything!" I said looking around, "I swear! It was donated blood!"

Jake seemed to calm down with my words, and stopped shaking. I sighed relieved, when dad stepped out of the way.

"You really thought I would kill someone?" I asked to Jake.

It hurt that he didn't trust me. He didn't believe in me. He shook his head and took a step closer.

"I'm sorry, Ness. I lost it. I knew you wouldn't" he said taking my hands, "I just… I couldn't see another answer"

"How did you get donated blood anyway?" Paul asked.

I looked at my family, but they were all looking away, avoiding the question.

"It's a long story and it doesn't matter, right?" mom said smiling.

They all reluctantly nodded, and went back to eating. Jake was still holding my hands and looking in my eyes, with regret in his.

"I'm so sorry, Ness" he said. I nodded and he hugged me. "I can't believe I almost lost it with you close to me" he murmured.

"You didn't. You were just nervous. You wouldn't lost it completely" I said.

He nodded in my head and pulled away, kissing my forehead. We sat in the couch, while he ate and I was talking about the places I visited. Alyssa was amazed, she loved history, and what a better place than Italy to find it? They all went home, it was late already, but Jake was going to stay. When we moved, my grandparents made sure to buy a house with an extra bedroom, for Jake, since he visited a lot. We were still in the living room, and I was telling the places I was going before Alice showed up, and what I loved about Italy. Of course it was lies. What I loved the most, was being with the Volturi. They made everything better. But I didn't want Jake to know, so I changed the story, and received glares from my family now and then. Jake was sleepy, and he almost fell asleep in my shoulder.

"Jake, go to bed. We talk more tomorrow" I said.

He nodded, yawned and got up.

"Aren't you going to sleep?"he asked.

"I will. Just a few more minutes" I lied.

He nodded and murmured 'goodnight' before running upstairs. Once we could hear him snoring, my family sighed, and started firing questions, faster than I could understand.

"One at time" I said.

"Human blood?" grandpa asked.

"Well… I'm sure you're aware that the Volturi have a bar" I said.

"Oh" everyone said.

"They admitted it's because sometimes they are lazy to hunt. And for Aro, Caius and Marcus and the wifes" I said, "They can't go out a lot, so there is blood there"

"They treated you well?" grandma asked.

"They were amazingly kind"

"The wifes?" grandpa asked.

"They were sooo nice, and fun. They treated me like we were friends for decades. The first time I talked to them, they told me how much they regretted the confrontation years ago, and how much the were amazed by your love for me"

They had small smiles with my words.

"They didn't harm in anyway?" uncle Emm asked.

I was going to lie, but once he asked, I remembered when I met Jane, and the fights with Alec. Dad growled, so I knew there was no point in lying.

"Well… Jane used her power in me once"

"What?" mom said with her voice full of anger .

"She didn't know I was there in peace. It was the first time she saw me. She apologized" I said, "And Alec helped me with the pain"

"It was the least they could do, after that little bitch witch attacked you!" mom shouted.

"Bitch witch?" I asked giggling.

"She is" mom said.

"Mom. Please, it was funny, but don't offend her" I said. After all they were my friends.

"Anyway..." aunt Alice said trying to change the subject.

"The Jane thing I'm mad, but I can't believe you got yourself in fighting!" dad said.

"What?" everyone said.

I smiled sheepishly.

"I… I wanted to have fun, so I fought" I said.

"That's my girl!" uncle Emm said, "Who? Did you win?"

"Alec. And no I didn't won, but I put up some fight" I said.

"I can't believe you knew this and you didn't tell me, Alice!" mom said.

"She asked me to keep it a secret" aunt Alice said.

"Why did you come to get her when she was leaving?" uncle Emm asked.

"I knew she was going to the ball dance. And a few friends were going too" aunt Alice said.

"I didn't realize that Eleazar, Carmen, Siobhan, Maggie and Liam were there" I said.

"I went there to tell them it was okay and not to tell you" aunt Alice said to my mom.

"We weren't going to bring her, we would let her go to wherever she was going after there, but…" uncle Jazz said.

I looked down and fought the tears, again. Until when was I going to cry? I felt like an idiot for crying so much. I felt weak.

"But, what?" aunt Rosie asked.

"She was…" uncle Jazz didn't continue.

"I was kissing Alec" I murmured. "Uncle Jazz told me to stay away from him. Threaten me to tell you if I didn't come with them. I thought it was better for me to tell, face to face, because if you…" a sob escaped, and my mom hugged me, "I thought it was better to face you, even if it was one last time. I thought you were going to be mad and leave me"

"Never, baby. Never" mom said.

"Thank you, Alice and Jazz" dad said.

They just nodded. Once I calmed down, my mom stopped hugging me, but stayed beside me holding my hand.

"Now, that everyone asked what doesn't matter…" aunt Rosie said and glared at me, "Alec? Really? What the hell?"

I started crying silently.

"Rose" mom chastised. "Let her. It's fine now. Everything will be fine"

I thought my mom would understand me. After all she did fell in love for a vampire. Now, she was saying it will be fine, without Alec. She didn't understand. I shook my head and smiled at the hypocrisy. She could fell in love with her predator, but I couldn't love someone it was closer to what I was, than dad was to her? Yeah, she was a hypocrite.

"Renesmee, enough! You'll apologize" dad said.

"No" I said and stood up, "I will take a walk"

"I'll go with you" mom said.

"No. I don't want you with me right now" I murmured waking away.

"What? Why?" she asked following me.

"You are a hypocrite" I said, "I want to be alone"

I ran out of the house, and walked thru the woods, not even paying attention to where I was going. I just stopped when I reached a cliff. I went to the edge and sat down, swinging my legs and looking at the ocean.

"You know, your mom once jumped of a cliff, so when I see you in the edge of one, I freak out" Embry said.

I turned my head at him; he was coming of the woods, wearing just shorts.

"They sent you?" I asked looking back at the ocean.

"They? Who? Your family?" he asked sitting down.

"Yeah" I murmured.

"No. I was patrolling, I caught your scent, and came to see if everything was okay. It's not common for you to walk alone in the woods, especially at this time" he said.

I nodded. We stayed silent after that. It was a comfortable silence. Embry was one of my best friends and he knew not to push me to talk. We stayed there the rest of the night. When it was almost dawn, he put his arm around me, because it was cold. Who saw us would think we were a couple, but it was like Jake. He was just my best friend, almost a big brother. Though not as close to me as Jake.

"Do you want to talk?" he asked as we watched the sunrise.

"Yeah, but I can't" I murmured.

"Because of the mind link on the pack?" I nodded, "I can keep it out of my mind if you want. Is it about Jake? About the imprinting thing?"

I smiled at him, and leaned against his shoulder.

"It's not just that" I said.

"Well, if you want to talk, I'm here. But if you're afraid Jake sees in my mind…"

"Embry?" I asked interrupting him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Did you ever liked someone?" I asked.

"Like? A girl?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. But if you prefer boys, it's okay" I joked.

He scowled at me, and poked my ribs, making me laugh.

"Why the question, Nessie?" he asked when we stopped.

"Do you think someone would like me?" I asked looking at the ocean again.

"Are you crazy? Everyone would like you! You're beautiful, funny, smart…" he said, "You know, there is people that already like you"

"Jake" I murmured.

He nodded. I sighed. I had to talk to someone that wasn't my family.

"I don't like him that way, Embry" I said. "He was and always will be my big brother, my best friend…"

"Yeah, that's sucks!" he said.

"Are you mad because of this?" I asked looking up at him.

"Of course not, Nessie! If you don't like him that way, sure it sucks, but I wouldn't be angry with you about it" he said.

"I… I don't understand." I said, "Am I supposed to never blend in?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not human, I'm not vampire"

"Thank God!" he joked.

"I don't fit with anyone" I said ignoring his joke, "And I'm supposed to be with a shape-shifter? I can't belong to three species and not actually belong to one, can I?"

"Well, Jake would kill me if he knew I told you this, but… There is Nahuel, he's like you" Embry said.

"I don't like him that way either" I said, "He's a good friend, that's all."

"Well, then you're confused" he said playfully.

"I'm a mess" I murmured.

"A nice mess, Ness" he said, "I should be a poet, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah, Embry. You say things that touch my heart" I said sarcastically.

We stayed silent for almost an hour until he broke it.

"Why are you thinking about this?" he asked.

"I like someone" I said.

"It's not Jake" he said, I shook my head, "Is someone I know?"

"Yeah. You know him" I said sadly.

"Oh, God! It's me!" he said playfully.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Embry it's you" I said seriously.

He lost his smile, and looked terrified.

"I love you, Embry" I said.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked. I laughed and he sighed in relieve. "Not funny, Ness" he said.

"I wish it was you, Embry. It would be so much easier" I murmured.

"For you, right? Because I would be banished from the pack, and Jake would kill me" he said.

"Wouldn't you fight for our love?" I asked playfully.

"Always, my love" he said in a serious tone and laughed. "You won't tell me, who is it?" he asked after a few minutes.

"I'm afraid you will be mad" I said.

"Please, tell me it's not someone from the pack." He murmured.

"No. Definitely not from the pack" I said amused.

"Someone from Europe?" he asked. I nodded. "Is it a human? I'm sure your family would change someone for you" he said, "Jake would be mad, but eventually he would agree, just to see you happy"

I shook my head. I had a lump in my throat, preventing me to speak.

"You like a vampire?" he asked disgusted, I just rolled my eyes. "Like mother, like daughter"

I laughed and hugged him tighter.

"Let's not talk about it anymore, please" I asked.

I was too afraid that he figured out who I liked.

"As you wish" he said, "We should get back to your house. Your family must be worried and I'm hungry"

I rolled my eyes and let go of him. He stood up, and gave me his hand to help me up. He ran to the woods, to phase and came back as a huge gray wolf.

"Can I go on your back?" I asked.

He nodded his huge head, and gave me a goofy wolf smile. I smiled and jumped in his back, gripping his fur. He started run thru the woods, and I giggled. I loved to do this. It was like riding a huge horse, but furrier. After fifteen minutes we got close to my house. I jumped from his back and walked away, giving him space to phase back. He reached me, and put his arm in my shoulders, giving my arm a squeeze before we reached my house. Mom opened the door with a relieved smile.

"Embry, you were with her!" she said.

"We were talking" he said when I didn't answer.

We walked in and walked to the kitchen. I sat beside him in one of the counter's benches. Esme put two huge plates in front of us, but I wasn't hungry.

"Thanks, grandma, but I'm not hungry" I said.

"Renesmee, you need to eat" dad said from the door.

"You have to be hungry" Alice said.

I shook my head and pushed my plate closer to Embry. He looked at me worried.

"Ness, you should eat" he said.

"Embry,I know you want my pancakes, that I don't want. So, just eat it" I said smiling.

He look at my parents, and they nodded sadly. He gave me a weak smile and thanked me.

"Good morning!" Jake said walking in.

"Good morning" we said.

"Embry what are you doing here?" Jake asked sitting beside Embry, since it was the only spot available.

"I invited him to breakfast" I said.

"Oh" Jake said putting food in his plate. He looked at me, and got a confused expression. "Did you sleep?" he asked.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You are wearing the same clothes of yesterday, and you look a little tired" he said.

"Oh, that. No, I went for a walk. I met Embry patrolling" I said.

"Oh, you should rest, Nessie." He said concerned.

"I'll be okay" I said trying to reassure myself more than him.

"What do you want to do today?" Embry asked.

"Can I go to La Push?" I asked.

"Sure, but…" Embry hesitated and glanced at my parents, "Don't you want to spend some time with your family? You just got back"

"I will be spending time with my family. My second family" I said smiling, "I will spend time with my family, probably when we go hunting. I want to see Emily and Sam and the kids. Oh, and Billy! It's been a long time since I saw them"

"Oh, okay" Jake said.

"Can I stay in for the weekend?" I asked my parents.

The looked at each other, trying to decide what to say. They knew I was trying to get away from them. I was still upset about what they said, and think.

"Okay, but you have to be back Monday early" mom said sadly.

"Okay, thanks!" I said and turned to Embry again. "We can go to the beach, and have a bonfire!" I said.

"We were going to have one this Saturday" Embry said.

"Sam's kid's birthday is this Friday, but they decided to celebrate on Saturday" Jake said.

"Oh, great. We can pass in the mall in the way there, to buy a gift" I said.

"Good idea" Embry murmured.

"I'm going to get ready" I said walking away.

I went to my room, and found everything organized. Someone unpacked for me. I sighed; I had hoped that my bags were ready, now I have to start from zero. I got two bags and put the clothes I would need, and shoes. I picked up my camera, my iPod and cell phone, that I put to charge, while I took a shower. I got dressed quickly, dried my hair, and put my Cullen's ring. It didn't matter how mad I was with them, I couldn't go out without the crest. I looked at my bags, they wouldn't be enough. I almost forgot the gift to Kim that I brought from Europe. So I quickly put a few other things I would need in another bag.

"Embry, Jake! Can you help me with the bags?" I asked while putting some make-up.

I didn't need help with the bags, I could carry it alone, thanks to my half vampire strength. I just was used to people carrying it for me, and I know it sounds lazy, and spoiled, but I didn't want to carry them alone. I would carry one, and my purse, already. Jake and Embry entered the room, and looked at the bags surprised.

"I didn't know you were moving to La Push" Embry said picking up a bag.

"I'm not. It's just the necessary" I said putting away the make-up.

"Necessary? You're going to spend three days there, and you're taking three bags and your purse. It's one bag for day?" Jake asked.

"Guys don't get it, women need to have a lot of clothes to their disposition" I said picking up the last bag and my purse.

"I take that" Embry said taking the bag from me.

"You're carrying one already" I said.

"It's not a problem" he said putting the bag in his shoulder.

"Ok, thanks" I said and looked around to see if I was forgetting something, "Okay, let's go!" I said and closed the door behind us.

"Why so many bags, Renesmee?" mom asked when we reached the first floor.

"Because I'll need it" I murmured.

"Sometimes I think she's pixie's daughter" Embry said.

"I'm proud of her! Thank God, she didn't inherit Bella's sense of fashion" Alice said walking to me.

"I want to take the Ferrari" I said to my mom, "You don't use it, anyway"

"Okay" she said and gave Jake the keys "Drive safe"

I took the keys before he could.

"I'll drive" I said and ran to the car. I put my bags in the back.

"Renesmee, please be careful" mom said.

"I'm not a child and I know how to drive" I said entering the car.

Jake and Embry put everything in the back, and came fighting for who would go on front with me.

"Embry you go with me now and Jake in the trip back" I said.

Embry grinned at Jake and entered in the front, extending his fist for me, I touched my fist in his and rolled my eyes. Sometimes they were such kids. I turned on the engine, and grinned with the engine's low purr.

"Dad, when you decide to give me a car… Please, a Ferrari California. This one is great, but the California is better" I said and drove away.

Once we were out of sight I put my foot down.

"Ness, slow down. Why the rush?" Jake asked.

"We have to go shopping before going to La Push, remember?" I said. "Embry put some music on, please"

He did and we spend the rest the drive to the mall, singing rock.

"I have to buy the gift, and I want to buy something for Emily and Claire too. And something for Rach" I said locking the car.

"You don't have to" Jake said.

"I want to. Come on" I said.

We walked from store to store, between them, and bought everything I wanted. I bought the guys videogames. When we left Forks, we left the house intact, so we could visit sometimes. The pack was excited that my uncles left a few videogames. They stayed in the store half hour, choosing the games, while I made a mental list of what I had to buy.

"Are we riding with you? Because after we put everything inside, I doubt we fit" Embry said when we were going to the parking lot.

I rolled my eyes. Everything did fit inside and the guys too! I drove top speed to Forks, talking about what we should do this weekend. I made sure every waking moment I would be busy, and not alone with Jake, avoiding a conversation.

"Are you going to stay in La Push or your house?" Embry asked nervously.

"Why are you nervous, Embry?" I asked.

"The Cullens already know, Embry. She won't say anything. Just tell her" Jake said.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"I… I'm kind of living in your house" he murmured.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Hmm… My mom" he murmured.

"He still didn't tell his mom about the wolf thing. So she thinks he's getting in trouble when he disappears to patrol" Jake said.

"She thought I was on drugs or something!" Embry said. "So I thought I should move out. She doesn't know what I'm doing all the time this way. But I can… Move out if you don't want me there"

"Are you kidding? I loved it! I'm glad you're living there! Of course you can stay!" I said.

"So… Are you going to stay there or in La Push?" Jake asked.

"In my house" I said, "I don't want to impose on anyone"

"They wouldn't mind, but, okay" Jake said.

I drove to the house and was surprised there were people there.

"It must be Leah" Jake said as I parked, "She likes here too"

"Without my family, of course" I said getting out f the car.

They shrugged and helped me with the bags. We went inside and found Leah watching TV and eating popcorn.

"Hey Leah!" I said putting the bags down.

"Hey! You're here?" she said but sounded like a question.

"I came to see everyone in La Push and grandpa Charlie" I said.

"Oh, good" she said walking to us.

She gave me a quick hug. We weren't best friends, but we were friends. After some time she started being friendlier. To me. To my family she wasn't.

"How was Europe?" she asked.

"Good" I murmured.

"That good?" she asked amused, "Come on! It must have been fun"

"It was" I murmured. "I'll take everything to my room"

I picked up the bags and went to my room, with the guys following me. I took twenty minutes to get settled, and after that I went downstairs to find everyone eating and talking in the kitchen, they didn't noticed me entering, though.

"Jake, it's unnecessary!" Leah said, "She'll be fine. Or do you know something we don't? Any attack coming?"

What the hell were they talking about?

"I not expecting anything, Leah. We just need to be more careful. Her family isn't here to help us"

"Jake, we're good for now. We don't need more patrols. Nothing is going to hurt her" Embry said.

I sighed and make my presence known.

"Jacob, I don't need people protecting me. You don't need to make them do more patrols, calm down" I said.

He sighed and looked at me with concern.

"I don't want to risk" he said, "Your family is not here to help me protect you"

"I came here to get away from the over protection of my family, Jacob" I said annoyed, "If you put more patrols, I will have to get away from you too"

"Just don't go to Italy again. He and your family freaked out" Leah said amused.

"Shut up, Leah" Jake murmured.

"Stop being over protective. What could be a danger to me?" I asked.

"I don't know… Maybe a coven of crazy Italian leeches?" he asked sarcastically.

I looked down, his words felt like a punch in the guts.

"They aren't coming, Jacob" I said sadly, "Aunt Alice would have seen it"

"I know that the chance of them coming, or any other danger, is minimal. But, Ness, I can't risk it with you" he said.

"I just got settled Jacob. If you want me to go away, you could have said before" I said glaring at him, "I'm not a child. I don't need protection. And you're being an ass, doing this. People have lives, they can't drop everything just because you used your Alpha's power to send them to protect me from nothing"

He sighed in defeat. Leah was grinning widely at me. Embry had a small smile, but I think he was trying to hide it from Jake.

"Fine. But if anything happen… You understand your family is going to kill me? Not that I will oppose, after letting something hurt you" Jake said to me.

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"I understand and I still think you're overreacting" I said, "Come on! We have to go to La Push"

They nodded and followed me to the car. Embry went in the front with me, and Jake and Leah in the back. I didn't like how my family was thinking about Alec and the Volturi, but deep inside I hoped they were right in something… I would forget. Because the sadness I was now, wasn't acceptable. I hoped La Push would help. I needed it.


	8. Chapter 8

"Nessie!" Emily said walking out of the house.

I locked the car and ran to hug her.

"Em! How are you doing?" I asked and caressed her huge belly, "You say Sam Jr. gives you too much trouble, and you have another one coming any minute"

"We have news!" she said.

Sam Jr. ran to me and I picked him up, kissing his cheek. Jake and Embry ruffled his head, squeezed Emily's arm before entering the house.

"What?" I asked.

"It's twins" she said excitedly.

"Twins?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, and the doctor said one was a girl!" she said. "We can't see the other, though."

"Hey, little one!" Leah said taking Sam Jr. from me.

"Can I babysit this time?" I asked.

"Please do" Emily said as we walked inside.

"Hey, Sam" I said hugging him.

"You scared us, Ness" he said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" I lied.

"How it is possible there is no food!" Embry said looking thru the cabinets.

"I'm too big to walk around, shopping and cooking, idiot" Emily said.

"She was nicer not pregnant" Jake murmured to me. "Stop getting her pregnant, Sam! She gets sulky!" he said playfully.

But Emily started to cry. Everyone didn't know what to do, or say. I just rolled my eyes and hugged her. Didn't they get it that she was filled with hormones ready to explode? I was careful with what I said, not wanting the bomb to explode with me.

"Jake is just being an ass" I said to her and smacked his head.

"Mommy!" Sam Jr. cried from Leah's arms.

Leah put him down and he run to Emily, hugging her waist. He was adorable.

"Mommy, is fine. Go play with your uncles and aunt Leah" Emily said.

He smiled and ran outside to play with them.

"Do you want some help? I can cook" I told her.

"Good. Because Sam is awful in the kitchen and I'm tired of ordering out" she said.

"I'll call the others. Tell them to come" Sam said going to the living room, kissing Emily's forehead in the way.

"I can't understand how someone who eats as much as they do, can't cook" I murmured. "I'm going shopping for dinner, I will be back in time, don't worry" I said to her. "I'll be right back!" I shouted for the guys in the backyard.

I ran to my car and drove to the market. After half hour, tunning around, I got out of there with a Ferrari filled with food. The employees there must be thinking "She is cooking for an army?" When I got back, the others had arrived. Kim, Rach and Alyssa helped me with the food. An hour later we were all settled around the table in the yard, and the guys were eating everything.

"Can we eat too?" Alyssa asked after a minute.

I looked around and realized just the girls were with a empty plate, except Leah, of course. They grinned innocently and stopped, letting us take some food. I didn't get anything, and Embry and Jake were giving me worried looks, so I decided to go watch the kids. I sat in the grass, watching Claire play with Sam. They were cute. Claire was older, but Sam was bigger, and he did everything she told him.

"Quil, I think you got an enemy for Claire" I said laughing when Sam went running pick up a doll for her. Everyone laughed and continued dinner.

"Ness! Is Alice here?" Claire asked.

"No, sweetie. She's home" I said.

"I wanted to play Barbie with her" she murmured frowning.

"I bought you clothes! We can play Barbie Claire tomorrow" I told her.

She jumped in excitement and sat beside me, and we both talked about dolls. Sam sat in front of me looking bored.

"Sorry, Sam. We didn't mean to annoy you" I said, "What do you want to do?"

"Let's fight!" he said.

"No! My clothes will get dirty!" Claire said.

"Claire, let's play doll." Alyssa said getting up from the table. "Ness will play with Sam a little"

Claire smiled and went to her. I got up and faced Sam.

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded. "Come on!" I said.

He punched me in the legs and stomach, and I poked him in the ribs, making him laugh. I did this with him for a couple years now, but when we started I looked twelve years old and he was almost five. He punched my stomach harder one time and winced in pain.

"Ouch!" he yelled. His dad came running to us. "You suck! You made me broke my finger!" Sam said crying.

"Sorry, Sam" I said taking a step closer.

I realized he was having light tremors. I panicked and looked at Jake.

"Step back, Ness. Let's not push it" he said.

I nodded and took a step back.

"Come on. It's just a sprained finger" Sam Sr. told him looking at his hand. He put it in place and patted his son's back. "Apologize to Ness. You shouldn't have offended her"

"Sorry, Ness. I didn't mean to…" he whispered.

"It's okay" I interrupted, "I'm sorry I didn't taught you how to punch right. That wouldn't have happened."

He smiled and we all went play baseball while Rach and Kim cleaned up. We spend hours playing, until the kids got tired, and Sam and Quil said they should go to bed.

"Kim, I'm with the wedding present I brought you" I said when everyone went inside. "Want to see?"

"Sure!" she said.

"We should go to my house before the Sam's party on the beach" I said. "Have lunch there"

"Are you sure?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, it will be fun" I said.

"Are your family coming?" Quil asked.

"No. I'm… taking some vacations from their over protection" I said.

"Oh, okay" he said.

"So, I see you all tomorrow at lunch?" I asked.

They agreed and we all went home. Embry and Leah went with me. Jake went home with his sister, after I talked him. It's been sometime since he's been at his house, I knew.

"I'm going to crash" Leah said walking slowly to the stairs.

"Who's patrolling?" Embry asked.

"Collin, Brady and Nick" Leah murmured.

"Oh, okay. Goodnight" Embry said.

"'Night" she murmured.

I fell on the couch, and watched TV, Embry sat down next to me. Leah took two minutes to fell asleep.

"Ness, I'm worried" Embry said. "Jake too"

"About what?" I said looking at the TV.

"We never saw you spend six hours without eating. Your parents said you don't eat since the flight home" he murmured.

"I'm not hungry, that's all, Embry" I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked and I nodded, lying.

He sighed defeated.

"If you don't tell anyone what's wrong, no one will be able to help"

"I don't need help. And it's not like anyone knows. I have a mind reader father, remember? No secrets in my family"

"Just promise you will try to be better" he murmured.

"I promise" I whispered.

"Good" he said yawning.

We stayed in silent for almost an hour. I turned to look at him, and he had fallen asleep.

"Embry" I called trying to wake him. "Wake up, Embry" he just turned his head away from me. "Embry, go to bed" I said shaking his shoulder.

I knew it was useless. Once one of the wolves fells asleep, it's almost like they're in coma. I put a pillow in my lap and pulled him down. His head resting in the pillow, and soon he make himself more comfortable, putting his feet in the couch's arm. After a couple hours changing chanels, I gave up pretending to watch TV. I turned off the sound of it and rested my head back. I closed my eyes. I didn't know what was better… If I slept, I would shut down the real world for a few hours. But I would dream about Alec and be sad when I woke up. Sleep or not to sleep? I just closed my eyes, thinking once my mind decided, I would do it or not.

I didn't sleep. I was must be almost time for the guys to arrive, and I heard someone moving. Leah.

"You know if Jake saw this… I don't know what he would think. Or do" she said.

I opened my eyes and found her walking in the room, with an amused expression.

"See what?" I asked annoyed.

She gave me a pointed look and looked a little down. I followed her gaze to Embry, still sleeping on my lap. I didn't realize I was running my fingers thru his hair. He looked like a kid sleeping, with a smile playing in his lips. Sometimes I heard him purr.

"I don't care what Jake thinks, Leah" I murmured low not to wake Embry.

She nodded and went to the kitchen take some coffee. I just stayed there, staring at sleeping Embry and playing with his hair. Jake entered the house a few minutes later.

"Be quiet. People sleeping" I said as he closed the door.

He walked slowly to the room, trying to be silent and froze when he saw me.

"What the… Why is he sleeping _on_ you?" Jake asked annoyed.

Leah came from the kitchen and sat on the other couch with a 'Told you so' face. She looked amused, and watched us like we were a show.

"He fell asleep. I lay him down" I said not looking away from Embry.

I wasn't in the mood to deal with a jealous Jake. I wasn't in the mood to deal with Jake, who imprinted on me.

"Wake him up" Jake said.

"Shhh" I said when Embry moved a little. "He must be tired Jake, he was patrolling before coming here, and he don't sleep in what? Almost two days? You're demanding too much from him. From all of them"

Jake took a deep breath and stopped arguing, probably because there was people arriving. It was just Nick, to tell him about the patrol, I think. He told Jake everything was okay, and they were going home. I told him to pass by later, all of them, but didn't move from the couch. He thanked and walked away. Embry stirred and moaned. He blinked several times before focusing on me.

"Ness?" he asked sleep groggy.

"Hey, sleeping beauty" I said playfully. "You wake up just in time"

"Good" he said but didn't move.

I smiled at his laziness and continued to play with his hair.

"You should move Embry, we need to talk" Jake said in a harsh voice.

Embry jumped up, like I burned him. I glared at Jake for a minute, he was shaking slightly, before letting them talk.

"You, Matt, Aiden and Chris will be patrolling today" Jake said to Embry.

I shot up from the couch and faced Jake, glaring at him.

"No" I said. "No one will be patrolling, did you hear me Jacob Black?" I snarled at him, "Everyone will be at the party, here or in the beach, I don't care. There is two options, their home or the party"

"Someone has to patrol" Jake said.

"No" I said, "There is no need for it. I'll call my family and ask them to patrol. But every member of the pack will be at the party"

"But… " Jake started to protest but cut him off.

"Everyone!" I yelled.

I run to my room, and took a long shower, trying to calm down. It didn't help much though. I put jeans short, a green shirt, and strappy sandals. I put a white cardigan since it wasn't a warm day and went downstairs. Alyssa and Rachel were already there, and helped me and Leah cook something. Everyone else got there almost two hours later, and I got to meet the pack's members I didn't know before. The big house was almost small for everyone, especially since most of them were wolves. I didn't talk to Jake anymore, still mad with him. He tried to talk with me though. I just ignored him, or shook my head and went talk to someone else.

"The ice treatment is going to kill Jake" Quil said when I sat beside him in the couch.

"I'm not ice treating him" I murmured.

"Of course not" he said sarcastically, "You're not treating him at all. You're ignoring him"

"He was going to send people patrolling instead of coming to the party, Quil" I said, "He's been abusing of his Alpha position. He has to see that people deserve a break and that nothing bad is going to happen"

"He's worried, Ness. I would be too, especially now, that you just came back from Italy" Quil said.

"Everything will be okay" I said more to myself than to him.

"Jake is still annoyed with me" Embry said sitting beside me.

He looked at me, got a guilty look and got up to sit in the other couch. I looked confused at him and Quil. Quil looked confused too.

"What? Why?" I asked.

I didn't know if I was asking about Jake's annoyance or why he moved away.

"This morning" he murmured looking at the television.

"He's mad because he couldn't send you patrolling?" I asked.

"No" he murmured still looking at the television.

"Then why?" Quil asked annoyed.

Embry looked at me, blushed and looked away. It was something with me? I remembered Jake mad because Embry was sleeping on my lap.

"Because you were sleeping on my lap?" I asked angry.

I couldn't believe Jake was mad at him because of this. It was so… stupid. First, it was nothing. Second, even if it was, why he was mad? I wasn't his or anything, for him to be jealous.

"You slept in her lap?" Quil asked amused, "Oh poor Jake! You shouldn't cheat him, Ness"

I glared at him, and his smile disappeared in one second.

"I'm not cheating him. I'm not his girlfriend or anything. I do whatever I want with whoever I want" I growled.

"So, you were with Embry then." Colin said sitting in an armchair.

I rolled my eyes. Why I even tried to have a conversation between my friends when a wolf could hear from the yard?

"No!" Embry said blushing.

"You're blushing man" Brady said sitting beside Embry, "How Jake didn't kill you is beyond my comprehension"

"Shut up" Embry murmured punching Brady's arm.

"Let it go, Embry" I murmured. "If they want to think that, let them" I said.

"What?" they all asked surprised.

"Let them think whatever they want about us. I don't care" I said going to the shelf to choose a game to play.

"Are you crazy?" Embry asked. "They think we're together. Like, together _together_"

"Yeah, I know" I said picking up Halo.

"What?" Embry asked confused.

"So, you are together?" Colin asked confused.

"NO!" Embry yelled.

They looked at me for the answer, but I ignored the question and went turn on the Xbox. I sat on the couch beside Quil again, that was staring at me. Well, everyone was staring at me. And at Embry, who sat in the other couch with wide eyes, looking at me.

"Who wants to play?" I asked extending the other control.

"ME!" Sam Jr. said running to me.

Thank God! At least the kids didn't care about what we were discussing. I could only hear the imprintees talking in the other room. The wolves fell silent when I didn't answer Colin's question.

"Ness, I thought you were my friend" Embry murmured.

I looked at him confused.

"I am. You're my best friend" I said.

"I don't think I am, if you want Jake to kill me" he murmured.

I heard Seth laughing in the other room, and the imprintees asking him what was funny.

"Embry, if Jake kills you. I kill him" I said, "He has nothing to be mad. As I said, let them think whatever they want. Jacob can't tell me what to do, who to spend time with, or kill every guy who is close to me. He's just being an ass"

"Hmm… That was a confirmation of your relationship with Embry?" Brady asked confused.

I ignored the question, and Embry was frozen, still staring at me with wide eyes.

"We take that as a yes, and… Congratulations, Embry?" Nick said but sounded like a question.

"Thanks" I murmured ignoring the room's tension.

"Okay, I am confused" Embry said leaning back in the couch.

He closed his eyes, and took deep breaths. I continued to play with Sam, Quil and Colin joined too. But they all continue to glance at me, like I was crazy. Okay, I was a little.

"I'm dating you?" Embry asked after a few minutes.

I looked at him smiling; he was still with his eyes closed, and blushing.

"Are you serious asking me that?" I asked amused. "The guy should tell the relationship status. If I say it, you can be scared with the seriousness of our relationship and leave me" I said playfully.

He opened his eyes and glared at me. I just smiled innocently at him.

"Can I play?" Claire's voice interrupted the staring competition.

"Here, play with little Sam and the guys" I told her giving my control.

I stood up and walked to the door, not missing the 'What the hell?' in everyone's faces when I passed them. I ran to the woods, and took a walk by the river.

"That's it. We are going to talk" Jake's voice interrupted my walk.

I turned and found him, walking to me, with an angry expression.

"Okay" I murmured and continue to walk.

He grabbed my arm and turned me around, facing him.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

I could see his body shaking slightly, but didn't step away like I should.

"What are you talking about, Jacob?" I asked glaring at him.

"What the hell was that about? With Embry?" he asked.

"If you wasn't mad about anything, people wouldn't think Embry and I were doing something" I said.

"I shouldn't be mad?" he asked sarcastically, "You're distant to me, Ness. You didn't slept the day you came back, and I found you and Embry taking breakfast the next morning. You told him to sit beside you the whole trip here. You were talking to him. And I found he sleeping _on_ you!" he yelled. "I have too many reasons to be mad!"

"And the reasons are based on…?" I asked. He didn't answer, just glared at me. I pull my arm away from his hand, and glared at him. "they are based on jealousy" I said. "Admit it"

"Fine, they are. But I'm right" he shouted.

"You're right?" I said sarcastically. "In what? Being jealous? Being possessive?"

"I'm not possessive, I'm just… protecting you" he said.

"Me?" I yelled. "No! You meant you're protecting what's yours! Let me tell you something, Jacob. You don't have any rights over me!"

"I do!" he yelled.

He was shaking violently, and was clearly angry. I sighed and wrap my armsaround his torso. Why we couldn't go back to the times when everything was easier? When we spent the day playing on the mud, he took me hunting, and dad got mad at Jake when I arrived late at home, missing my study hour with him? His tremors got smaller, but still dangerously close to phasing. His whole body was tense, his hands in fists and his eyes closed. I hugged him tighter before letting go, and cupping his face with my hands.

"Jake look at me" I whispered.

"Step back, Ness" he warned.

"No" I said stubbornly, "Open your eyes. Look at me" I said resting my forehead in his.

He slowly opened his eyes, and looked into mine. He started calming down, little by little.

"Jake, I love you. I really do" I whispered. "But this whole… imprinting thing, is ruining us"

"Ness" he started interrupting but I cut him off.

"Jake, I'm sorry, but I'm not… I don't love you that way" I paused when I saw his eyes fill with tears. "I love you a lot, I do. But not that way. You are my big fun brother, my best friend… You're my Jacob, but I'm not your Nessie. Not in the way you want"

"I can't believe I'm going thru this again" he murmured closing his eyes. "I thought that Bella was the last…"

"See, why this is weird too? You wanted my mom." I interrupted. "Jake you deserve better than this. Better than me"

"No I don't. You're the best Ness" he murmured.

"You deserve to be happy. You deserve to have a life, have kids, grow old…"

"I can have all I want with you. I don't care I won't get old" he said opening his eyes.

"Jake, I won't have kids. Do you understand that? I thought the imprint was to create better wolves to continue the line"

"But Carlisle said you can" he whispered taking my hand.

"I can, but I won't, Jake" I said, he looked confused. "Mom told me she freaked out thinking I would grow old and die, soon, when she found out I grew faster. Jake… I don't want to see my kids grow old and die. It's… too sad. I can't"

"I don't care you don't want kids Ness" he said, "We don't have kids, that's okay"

"That's why I don't agree with this" I said, "This isn't right. You can't always give up things for me. You deserve to be happy, grow old and have kids. You deserve to have a life apart from worrying about your girlfriend, wife, can be attacked any time by a huge group of powerful vampire"

"You feel like this now" he said pulling me closer, "But maybe in the future…"

"Jake, no" I interrupted. "I feel this way, okay. You can't wait for something from me, something that may not happen. It won't happen" I corrected myself, "It's not fair with you"

"But Ness…"

"Quil told me that he would be anything Claire needed, because of the imprint. Jake, I'm sorry, but I'll have to ask you to be just my old Jake. The Jake that was my best friend, my brother, who I told everything and would always be there for me, even if it was to get in trouble. Please, Jake. Let's just move on, and go back to before this"

He hugged me, and I hugged him back, fighting the tears. I didn't need uncle Jazz's ability to feel his pain. He imprinted on me and me on him. I was connected to him, and I could understand him better than anyone else. But I wasn't, and wouldn't, connected with him in a romantic way. We stayed like that for what seemed ages, until my cell rang on my back pocket.

"I have to answer. I think it's my family and the might be worried I didn't call" I murmured.

He nodded on my head and let go of me. He step away, not taking his eyes of me. The caller id was from my house, in Forks. Confused I answered.

"Hello?"

"Ness, its Quil" Quil's voice answered.

"Hey, Quil. What's up?" I asked and Jake rolled his eyes.

"Hmm… Sorry if I interrupted anything, but we are going to the beach" he said.

"Oh, okay. Jake and I are coming back. Be there in five minutes" I said.

"Okay" he said and hung up.

"We have to go" I said putting the cell on my pocket again.

He nodded and hesitantly extended his hand. I smiled and took it, and we ran together. Jake when in his human form was as fast as I am, but in his wolf form he was faster, as a vampire. We got to the house in five minutes, like promised and entered. Everyone was discussing who was coming with whom.

"Okay, don't forget we have my dad's old Volvo and the uncle Emm's old jeep in the garage" I said picking up Claire, "Quil, I'm going to steal her for a few minutes. We are going to play Barbie Claire" I said going to the stairs.

"Yey!" Claire said in my arms.

"Okay, be careful" Quil called behind me.

"No, Quil. I'm going to be careless and she's going to get hurt while putting a dress on" I said sarcastically.

I took her to my room and picked what I bought for her. I put her in a pink dress with white tights under it, and black flats. I put her hair in two braids, and after ten minutes trying to tell her 'no', I put just a little make-up on her, just light eye shadow and pink gloss . Quil and Emily would kill me if I did much else. I also changed, it was almost night and it was cold to wear just shorts. We went downstairs and Quil smiled when he saw her. It was just an innocent, sweet smile. I rolled my eyes, I could have put her on boys clothes and he would still smile at her. Jake smiled at me, and open his mouth but closed, like he changed his mind about saying something.

"Good, you changed. I was going to tell you to. It's cold" Jake said.

I just nodded.

"Let's go" I said.

Quil, Claire, Sam, Emily and Sam Jr. went on Sam's car. There was just me, Jake, Embry, Colin and Brady in the house.

"Are we going on your Ferrari?" Colin asked excited.

"It's my mom's Ferrari, but yes" I said grabbing my keys.

We went to the car, well, Colin and Brady ran excited to it. We got there before Sam, because I drove like my dad. Colin, Brady went help with the bonfire, Embry hesitated but went too. Leaving me and Jake behind. I was making a playlist on my iPod for tonight.

"Are you…?" Jake suddenly asked. I looked at him and he was looking outside.

"Am I what?" I asked.

"You know" he said nodding with his head to something.

I follow his gaze, he was glaring at Embry. I almost laughed.

"You know we are friends" I said rolling my eyes, "I still can't believe everyone thought we were together"

"It's believable" he murmured.

"It's unacceptable too" I said. "I'm your imprint. None of the guys would date me"

"But if you want… We are not together" he murmured.

"And if he found his imprint?" I asked like I was considering, "I love Leah, but she is bitchy and we all know why"

"He may not find. Not everyone imprints" he said.

I stared at him confused. What was he saying? Why was he insisting on the subject?

"Jake, are you trying to put me and Embry together? Because is that what it looks like" I said amused.

"I just… Saying. If you two want to… I won't stop. Be happy" he said still looking outside.

Okay. That surprised me. Jake agreeing with me being with Embry. It's cool. Well, not too cool, because I don't consider Embry that way… But it's cool to see that Jake can deal with me with someone else.

"Thanks Jake" I said opening the door. He followed me and I locked the car.

"You… You didn't say if you two are…" Jake said.

"No, Jake. I'm not with Embry" I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh, okay" he said.

We walked together in silence to where everyone was sitting. The guys were making the bonfire. I saw Grandpa Charlie, with Sue and Billy. I smiled and ran to them.

"Grandpa!" I called.

He looked up and smiled. He stood up in time to catch me when I jumped in his arms.

"Nessie!" he said hugging me, "Why didn't anyone tell me you were here? Is Bella…?"

"No, it's just me. I got here last night" I interrupted him. I hugged Sue and Billy. "I missed you guys" I said.

"We missed you too" Sue said.

"Your mom told me you were in NY with Alice last week" grandpa said.

Sue and Billy gave me pointed looks, they knew the truth.

"Yes, I had so much fun, grandpa! We bought a lot of clothes, and the city is awesome" I said.

"How is the family?" Sue asked changing the subject.

"They are great. My aunts and uncles are happy living together, I think aunt Rosie and uncle Emmett will marry soon." I lied "Mom loves her new job, and Dad is working too much, for my liking. But he spends every minute of his free time with us. Grandma Esme is asking to grandpa take some vacations with her"

I hated telling this lie, but was the story grandpa needed to believe. He knew there was something different with us, but we still tried to keep him from the weirdness. He thought mom went to college, English Literature, and was an editor. And Dad did Law college, ended last year. We said that because both careers are busy, so grandpa understood why we couldn't show up frequently.

We sat down, Jake beside me talking to his dad. Apparently Jake didn't stop home last week. He stayed or in his wolf form patrolling or in my house, waiting for me. The kids were playing close to the water, Quil was watching them. I was glad that the tension between Jake and Embry disappeared. Jake was a lot more friendlily to Embry, since this afternoon. Embry looked at me and smiled, his eyes thanking me, I smiled back and nodded my head to him, trying to tell him I saw the difference.

"Oh young love!" Colin said in a funny and what I suppose he tried, poetic voice. "Embry, go sit by her already! We can all see you staring at each other and smiling like goofs!"

Embry and I blushed, and I glared at Colin. He gave me an innocent smile, and I thanked Rach who smacked him in the head. Grandpa Charlie choked with his marshmallow when he understood the joke. I patted him in the back, and Sue gave him a coke.

"Are you okay?" I asked him when he stopped coughing.

"Are you dating Embry! I mean… He's your father's age!" dad whisper shouted at me. I blushed knowing every wolf could hear.

"My father is older" I corrected, the wolves snickered. "And no, I'm not dating him"

"Oh" he said relieve washing his face.

I glared at Colin again, but he didn't noticed. Embry had a relieved expression, and I just rolled my eyes at him. What was he relieved about? He thought I was going to say yes to grandpa's question? We spend hours talking about nothing important. It was good to be here. I was having fun.

"So what are the names, Emily?" Rach asked.

"Sophie" Emily answered.

"And…?" Sue asked.

"I don't know… Maybe Serena or Spencer" Emily said looking at her huge belly.

"Hmm… Emily? Do you want all your kids to have names that start with S?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, like their father" she said.

Sam was walking to us, and sat next to her rolling his eyes.

"Do you think it will be a girl and a boy?" Rach asked.

"I don't know but it's good to be prepared if it's a boy" Emily said.

"What do you think, Sam?" I asked.

"Hm… I think it will be two girls" he said smiling widely.

"And names?" I said.

"I decided just one, Elizabeth" he said.

I smiled widely and didn't know if I should say something, it might affect his decision.

"I like Elizabeth" Emily said.

"At least we don't have three S, then" Alyssa said.

"Why are you smiling so widely?" Grandpa asked beside me.

"Hm… I like Elizabeth" I just said.

"You're lying" Jake said coming back from the game.

I just looked away.

"Oh God! Ness, if you want us to use another name, because you were going to use Elizabeth for your kid…" Emily said.

"No! It's not it!" I interrupted.

"Then what?" she asked.

I looked at Sam and he looked at me suspiciously.

"My grandma is Elizabeth" I said.

"Esme?" he asked confused, "Esme Elizabeth? It's… different"

"No" I said laughing, "My dad's biological mom"

"Oh" he said, "And what is the fuss about it?"

I shuddered.

"I thought you wouldn't like your daughter to have my grandma's name" I murmured under my breath for Charlie not to hear.

"She was human, so I don't care" he whispered back.

I nodded and smiled.

"Any ideas for the other one?" I asked.

"Hm… Maybe Ella, or Alexis" Sam said.

"Alexis is beautiful" Alyssa said. "It means defender, right?"

"Yeah" Sam said.

"Hm… Do you think they will be…?" Rach asked hesitantly.

"I hope not. I mean, you and Rebecca aren't" Emily said and looked guilty at Sam, "I mean… I appreciate what you do and what you are, but…"

"I get it" he interrupted her apologies.

"If it's a boy and a girl, you could call the boy Alexander. Alexis and Alex" Rachel said.

My mind went to Alec, when she said 'Alex'. What is he doing now? Is he missing me? Of course not. He must be fighting with Demetri, or training his powers with his sister. I fI was there, we could be having dinner together, like that night. If Aro decided to visit, would he come? God, I miss him! I fought the tears, I couldn't cry here. I would have to explain why, and I'm not in the mood to lie, and definitely don't want to tell the truth.

"Ness, are you okay?" Jake asked shaking my shoulder slightly.

"Yeah" I murmured and got up, "I want to take a walk"

"Do you want some company?" he asked.

"No" I said, "But thank you"

"Okay. We won't be here long, so don't go to far" Jake said.

"Okay" I murmured walking away.

I started walking not paying attention to where. Am I _that_ stupid to fall in love for _Alec_? What was wrong with me? It would be fine. I wouldn't see him anymore, my stupid family wouldn't let it happen. Time would heal this. I would forget everything. Not forget, because of my stupid vampire memory, but maybe with time… It would become meaningless.

I should get a boyfriend. That would make me forget, definitely. Who? I wanted someone who knew me. The real me, the freak, the half vampire and her vampire family and shape-shifters friends. It can't be someone from the pack. Unfair with Jake, and none of them would be with me. I didn't know vampires that I could see that way, but I doubted my family would let me date one. Werewolves? Real werewolves? I'm crazy. I would have to look for one thru Europe, and they are vampire enemies. Nahuel? No. I just couldn't see him in a romantic way. Did I ever tried? No. Was he cute? Kind of. Did I think I would date him? Hell no.

I sighed and gave up. Everything will come in time. I looked around and realized I entered the woods in my walk. I could hear someone calling me, somewhere far away. I took a step back, going back to the beach, and tensed.

I was being watched.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hoping you're enjoying. I'm loving the reviews I'm getting, so... I want more!**  
><strong>Outfits of my fanfictions are on my profile.<strong>  
><strong>I'll try to uptade asap. I'll be going back to school next week, so it will be harder to keep updating, but I'll try. <strong>  
><strong>Thank you! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

"Ness!" Jake yells somewhere far.

"Renesmee!" Embry yells.

I stay frozen. I still feel eyes on me. I close my eyes and concentrate. Where?

"Nessie!" Paul yells.

A light breeze hits me in the back. I discreetly take a sniff. Vampire, and not far.

"For God's sake, Ness! I told you not to go far" Jake said walking to me.

I hear the vampire move, he's in a tree above, but is running away. I ignore Jake, and run behind him.

"Ness!" I heard Jake yell before I hear his clothes ripping.

I heard paws behind me and a howl. I continued to follow the vampire. He is fast, but I know he's not running as fast as he can, since I'm right behind him. It's a guy; he looks like it was changed when he was 15 or 16. He is a little muscular, but not too tall. Without thinking, I take impulse and jump in his back, bringing both of us down. He pushes me off, and as I stumble back, then Jake attacks him. While they fight in the ground, I caught a glimpse of his eyes.

"Jacob, stop!" I yell. But he ignores me. "Stop!" I scream louder.

He hesitates but stops. The vampire was crouched, but defensively. I could see fear in his eyes. I lift my hands, in a gesture of peace. The other wolves, Paul, Embry, Jared, Brady and Colin are at my flanks growling.

"Calm down" I said, "We won't hurt you"

The vampire clearly don't believe and the wolves don't help, growling furiously at my words.

"This is Quileute lands. Vampires are not allowed" I explain.

"You're here" the vampire said in a beautiful, soft, strong voice. I didn't know what to say to him. "You're half human" he said amused.

"Why are you here?" I asked avoiding the subject. I wasn't going to confirm my weakness.

"You're a Cullen. I've been looking for you" he said.

"Your eyes. They're orange" I said amused and took a step forward, the wolves moved with me. "Trying our life style?"

"Yes" he said, stood up, but looked at the ground, like he was ashamed. "Failing miserably. But trying."

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I was changed when I was almost sixteen, almost two years ago" he said looking up at me.

"A newborn" I said, "It's okay. I get it. There is a member in my family that lives of animals over fifty years and is still hard"

"Hm… The…" he looked at the wolves, "Animals, are going to attack me?"

"No" I said amused, "They are shape-shifters. In this case, wolves. They are just protecting their lands. They won't attack you if you don't give a reason to"

"I'm sorry. I was looking for your family. People told me they lived here" he said, "But I never saw any of you. So, when I saw you, I realized you must be one of them. I didn't mean to infiltrate their lands, I just was trying to see you, talk to you"

"It's okay. But we should go to my home" I said, "You can't stay here"

He nodded, and gave me a weak smile. I took a step back, never taking my eyes of him. I could be friendly to him, but I wasn't stupid to turn my back to him. He was a strange vampire after all.

"Colin, take the Ferrari. The keys are in my purse. If you get to the house with one scratch, I'll kill you" I said to the light brown wolf. Jake growled and showed his teeth to the vampire. "Jacob. It's okay" I said.

He shook his head, not taking his eyes of the vampire. I heard a wolf walk away, and thirty seconds later, Embry was coming back in his human form.

"Ness, you will go back, take your car, and call your family, telling them the situation" Embry said.

"What? No, I'm here and I'm going to help" I said glaring at him.

"Jake's orders" Embry said.

"Jacob, you can tell your pack what to do, but not me. I'm not a wolf, so deal with it" I said glaring at him. I took a step closer to the vampire, but Jake put is paw in my way. "Move it, or I will hurt you" I said, "I'm not kidding, Jake"

He hesitated before taking his paw out of my way. I took another step closer to the vampire and extended my hand, offering him a smile.

"Renesmee Cullen" I said.

"Andrew Smith" he said shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Andrew" I said, "Do you mind if they escort us to my house, so we can talk"

"If they do not harm me, I don't mind"

Embry walked away, and came back as a wolf.

"Colin, Brady, go back, take my things, and explain the situation to the others. Call my family too" I said. Colin and Brady growled in frustration, but walked away. "Let's go" I said. "You don't mind going a little slower than usual, right? I'm not as fast as you"

He shook his head, and we started to run to my house. I ran between Embry and Jake, and Andrew was between Jake and Jared with Paul right behind him. He couldn't escape even if he tried. After ten minutes running, we reached the house. I opened the door, and as Andrew entered, Jake growled.

"Go change Jake, I will be fine" I said leaving the door open.

Andrew was looking around, and I could see his amazement.

"I saw from the outside, but it's even better inside" he murmured.

"Thanks" I said and gestured to the living room.

He stood in the middle of the room, so I decided to sit down. He seemed confused for a second, but sat in an armchair across from me.

"It's been so long since I sat on a couch or an armchair" he said.

"You don't really need to sit down, but I do" I said amused. "So… Tell me your story"

"Hm…" he hesitated and looked worried when Jake and Embry stood beside me, and Paul and Jared behind the couch were I was.

"Don't worry. They bark worse than they bite" I said amused with my joke.

The wolves rolled their eyes, and Andrew smiled.

"Sam called your house. They will be here as soon as possible, but it will take at least an hour" Jake said.

"Okay, time enough for us to talk" I said and gestured for Andrew to continue.

"I was sixteen, I think I was going to be seventeen soon, I don't really remember. I left my friend's party a little later than I should, and I remember being dragged to an alley on the way home" he said, "I… woke up like this"

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"Beaumont, Texas"

"And the bloodsucker that created you?" Jake asked.

"Jake, play nice" I warned.

"She… died" Andrew said.

"Sorry, she was your mate?" I asked sadly.

"Hm… Not sure" he said.

"Translation: You didn't love her, but you fooled around with her" Paul said amused.

"Hm… Yeah" Andrew said, and he looked embarrassed.

"She died? How?" I asked.

"She… A group of vampires came and told her to stop being so careless with our feeding" he said, "She continued to, so they came three weeks later, and killed her"

"And you?" Embry said sitting down beside me. Jake, Paul and Jared glared at his coolness in the moment.

"They told me they would let me go, if I was careful. I left the state, traveling just at night, because of the sun. I went to North Dakota, and I found another vampire. I stayed with him for a couple weeks, and he… he was commenting on a group of vampires' life style. He told me they hunted animals. So, I started looking for you" he said.

"Why are you looking for us?" I said.

"I… I think it is wrong" he said, "Kill humans. I wouldn't want my mom or my sister to die like this, so why would I do this with someone's family? It's… hypocrite"

"I agree with him" Embry said.

"Shut up, Embry" Paul murmured.

"Are you sure you want to join us? We understand that mistakes happen, but if you kill someone on purpose…" I warned, "My wolf friends will have the right to kill you. And my family won't stop it"

"I'm sure" he said.

"My father is a mind reader, so you better be telling the truth" I said amused.

"I understand" he said.

"I can see you tried to hunt animals" I said looking at his eyes, "How did it go?"

"Awful. They smell and taste… disgusting" he said, "The burn in my throat got better, but didn't go away"

"It's worse when you start. The burn will never go away, from what my family tells me. But eventually it will be just a… annoying sensation. You'll manage it" I said.

"It's true you confronted the Volturi?" he asked.

"You know about them?" I asked.

"Yeah, the group that killed my creator in Texas told me about it" he said. "So, did you?"

"Yeah" I said sadly, "They… Wanted to kill me, they thought I was a threat, so my family gathered friends, family and the wolves helped too" I said smiling at Jake, "We didn't fight, but we were ready to die"

"Wow. And they leave you alone?" he asked.

"They did, after we proved I was harmless" I said.

"There was a woman in that group, she was terrified of them" he said.

"Yeah, they're freaky, but we kicked their butt" Embry said.

I fought the urge to snap at him and stop calling them freaks. I keep my smile and tried to change the subject.

"Do you have an ability?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said but not excited like I would be, "I can… make people do the opposite of what they want"

"The opposite…?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, like… If you want to go to the right, I make you go to the left. If you want to say 'love' I make you say 'hate'" Andrew explained.

"But, do you know what they want?" Jake asked, "Like… You can read their minds and know? Because I won't stand another mind reader!" he said playfully.

"No, I don't know what they wanted, or planned, but once they do the opposite I have a good guess" Andrew said.

"That's amazing! A strong defensive ability!" I said.

"Yeah" he said still not excited. "And your family?"

"Carlisle is the leader. He created Edward, then Esme, his mate. He found Rose, and changed her thinking she could be Edward's mate" It was weird talking about my family like this, but it would be less confusing to him. "They weren't. Rose found Emmett, and Carlisle changed him, and they are mates. Alice and Jasper joined later. Edward found Bella, a few years ago, and she was his mate, but human. They got married, and she got pregnant, she could because she was human. And there is me!"

"So… Edward is your father, and Bella your mother." Andrew said.

"Yeah. Carlisle and Esme are my grandparents, and Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jazz are my uncles and aunts." I said.

"And… You?" he asked Jake.

"He was my mom's friend. They are close, and he is my best friend now, and like a big brother, so the pack is connected with my family." I explained, but didn't mention the imprinting.

"So your father, Edward, reads minds?" he asked.

"Yeah, and it's pretty annoying" Embry said.

"Yeah, Embry is right. But we have the antidote" I said amused.

"Antidote?" Jared asked.

"Mom" I explained.

"Oh, right! Good one. I'll call her that from now on" Jared said.

"Just don't tell her it was me who gave the idea" I said.

"I'm missing something" Andrew said.

I bit my lip, and frowned.

"I'm sorry, Andrew. I would tell you, but I need my family's aproaval to tell you our tricks" I said. Suddenly, I had the feeling to ignore what I said, "My mom is a mental shield, abilities that work on the mind won't work on her or who she protects. Alice sees the future, Jasper feels and controls peoples emotions, and I can show you what I think by touching, and I'm probably a shield's breaker, since I can break my mom's"

"Ness!" Jake chastised.

I shook my head and glared at Andrew, he had a innocent smile.

"You used your power on me" I accused. He just stayed silent, I smiled. "It's good."

"Great, now he knows our special cards" Paul said bemused.

I heard feet running to the house, and turned to the open window. My parents jumped in, and stood in front of me. My uncles were right behind them and stood watching Andrew carefully.

"Hey, guys! This is Andrew" I said getting up.

Andrew stood up and nodded to my family, but kept glancing between my uncles.

"We have been talking and he wants to join us" I said.

I replay in my mind the previous events, and after a minute dad relax.

"It's fine, Emm, Jazz" he says taking my mom's hand.

"Carlisle and Esme will be here soon" mom said.

"Aunt Alice and Rosie?" I asked.

"They went on a shopping trip, will be back tomorrow morning" uncle Jazz said.

My family sat, to talk to Andrew, so I decided to leave. Maybe take a walk in the woods. Of course, no one would agree with me.

"It's late, Renesmee. You should go sleep" mom said.

_Yeah, right. Like I could sleep_. I rolled my eyes and went to my room, put boots, for my walk.

"You won't go alone" dad warned from downstairs.

"Jake and Embry? That's okay?" I asked going downstairs again.

"And Emm" mom said.

"Mom, that's too much. It's just a walk. We'll be close, dad will be able to hear us" I said.

"Okay, but be careful" she said.

"Anything call me, Paul" Jake said following me out with Embry.

"I'm so tired of this. The freaking president has less body guards than me" I said.

"Yeah, but you've got the top security" Embry said and thrown me over his shoulder. "And the funniest"

I giggled and hit his back, while he spun around, making me dizzy.

"Embry!" I yelled. "If I throw up on you, it's going to be your fault!"

"Okay, I put you down" he said quickly.

He put me down and we both stumbled back and fall on the ground.

"Embry! I loved these pants! I won't ever get the dirt out of it!" I cried. "I hate you" I said slapping his arm.

"Hate is a passionate emotion" he said smiling and poked my ribs.

"If we are going to talk about passion, we should be far away from my dad" I teased him.

"I suppose your mom won't help me get lucky with you?" he said playfully.

"Hmm… We can always ask" I said getting up.

He got up to and put his arm around my shoulders, when we turned around we found a very uncomfortable, and a little mad, Jake. Embry lost his smile and took his arm out of my shoulders, but to show him he didn't have to, I linked my arm with his. I smiled and extended my other arm to Jake.

"Let's take a walk or not?" I asked.

Jake gave me a weak smile and linked his arm with mine, we walked thru the woods around the house, laughing at tonight's party.

"No, and Charlie's look when Colin made that joke!" Embry said.

"God, I thought the man was going to die from a heart attack right there" Jake said laughing.

"And the comment: 'He's your father's age!'. I wanted to answer 'my dad is 110 years old!'" I said laughing.

"Yeah, I don't think he would be happy to know his daughter married a cougar" Embry joked.

"That was funny, but what about Quil glaring at Sam Jr. when he said something about Claire's clothes!" Jake said shaking from laughing.

"I didn't see that" I said.

"Sam Jr. said 'I like your jacket' to Claire, and she blushed. I really thought Quil was going to kill the boy" Embry said.

"Ooohh, that was cute" I said, "I wish I saw"

"Well, it was not pretty. Quil got bitchy the rest of the party" Jake said.

"You don't really have moral to say anything, Jake. When Nahuel came visit Nessie a year ago, I clearly remember, that the pack had to literally stop you from jumping on his throat" Embry said.

"Really?" I said laughing.

"It's not funny" Jake said, "The guy kept staring at you! For God's sake, you looked 14 years old!"

"You do know I'm going to be single forever, right?" I said amused.

"Guys aren't missing for you Ness" Embry said, "They throw themselves at you. You just… don't realize, or don't wanna see"

"Yeah, right. Who wants to confront my family, the pack, and have a mind reader father-in-law?" I asked amused.

"Yeah, your family, I get it. But what we do?" Embry asked.

"I can't talk to anyone without six huge native American men around me!" I said laughing. "Or wolves"

"If that's because of that Andrew guy…" Jake said, "I didn't know you liked him"

"He's…cute" I said musing, "But I didn't like him"

"Jake!" Paul called.

"Coming!" Jake yelled back. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked us.

"Yeah, go, go!" I said shooing him away, "Go to your alpha's duty"

He nodded and ran to the house.

"He seems… different" Embry said.

"Yeah. I talked to him" I said.

"Really?" Embry said surprised,

"How did it go?"

"Heartbreaking, stubbornly, tearful…" I said shaking my head, "It's went… well" I finally said.

"Really?" he asked disbelievingly

"Yeah. He insisted that I felt like this now, and then broke my heart saying something about my mom doing that to him too…" I sighed, "I told him he deserved have find the kind of love he wanted, have kids, and grow old… He told me he didn't want to grow old, he wanted me. And then we talked about kids…"

"Kids?" he asked confused.

"I don't get it, Embry" I said stopping, he turned to face me. "Imprinting isn't suppose to create stronger, better wolves? Continue the line?"

"Yeah, it's what we think…"

"I won't have kids, Embry. So why Jake imprinted on me?" I asked.

"You won't have kids? What? Jake told me you could…"

"I can. I don't want to" I said.

"Hm… That's… different. Normally girls want it" he said.

"Did you ever thought that if I had kids with Jake, they would probably be able to grow old?" I said and he nodded but I could see he didn't understood. "I won't see my child grow old and die, Embry. Grandma Esme had to see her baby die, it killed her. It was too much pain, she tried to kill herself. I wouldn't have this option. My family, you, everyone, would stop me from doing something like that, and I would be stuck with a life full of pain"

"Yeah, you're right." Embry said. "It sucks"

"Understatement" I murmured. "Let's go to the cabin" I asked, "It's been so long"

"Your parents" Embry said scowling.

I scowled too, it was hell, be seven years old, have a body of a 17 years old, mentality of someone with 50 years of study, and be treated like a 3 years old.

"You can go. But come back soon" dad yelled from the house.

I grinned and pulled Embry by the arm, both running. He jumped in the river, getting dripping wet, and called me to join him. I took off my boots, my cardigan and jumped in the water.

"I forgot how cold it is!" I told him, swimming to his side.

"It's nice though" he said, "Don't you love being hot" he said in a mischievous tone, and wiggled his eyebrows.

"You called me hot?" I asked amused, "Thanks" I said swimming closer. "You're hotter though. So hot that almost burns. People say I shouldn't play with fire…" I teased.

"Come on! Your parents are going to kill me for letting you swim." He said rolling his eyes, "And if your dad hears our teasing, I'm a dead man"

"It's just harmless fun" I said to him, "My dad would kill you if your thoughts were dirty" I said and he blushed. I laughed. "You do have dirty thoughts, then!"

"It's a little hard not to when we keep talking shit like that" he said going out of the water.

"Yeah, I know it's _hard_" I said with a mischievous tone, and wiggled my eyebrows at him.

"You spend too much time with Emmett" he said rolling his eyes. "Come on, before they send a search party after us"

I nodded and he put his arm round me, to keep me warm. Soon we reached the cabin, we came in, and I told him to see if there was something hot to drink in the kitchen while I changed. I opened my wardrobe, and was surprised with how much pink I used. The last time I was here I looked 12 years old, so it was kind of hard to find clothes that fit me. I found a dress, that was big for me then, but now it was too short. I put my hair in a ponytail, and went to my parents' room. I found a T-shirt and short's in my dad's side of the closed, and went to the kitchen find Embry.

"There are some clothes, if you want to change" I said.

"Oh, thanks!" he said and gave me a mug. "Hot chocolate"

"Thanks" I said taking the mug.

He went to the bathroom change, and came back a minute later still putting on the shirt.

"It's a little smaller, but I manage. Thanks" he said.

In the same moment, he tried to force the shirt to fit in, and it ripped on the side. I started laughing with him, and he throw the shirt away.

"Just the shorts, then" he said sitting beside me on the couch.

I turned on the TV, hoping my parents didn't cancel the cable TV. They didn't. The problem with the excess of money in my family is that they continue to pay for useless things. Well, not useless now. Embry took the blanket in the arm of the couch, and dropped in our laps.

"You must be freezing in this dress" he said.

"No, I'm fine. I have my personal heater beside me" I said sitting close to him.

He put his arm in the back of the couch, close to my back, and we started watching Friends' reruns.

"Shouldn't we go back?" he asked when it went to commercial.

"I like how peaceful is here" I said. "If I go back I will have to deal with what I want to shut down"

"What's going on?" he asked. "You're… You're scaring me a little Ness"

"What? Why?" I asked confused.

"You look half way to your mom's condition when your dad left her" he said and his eyes were filled with concern. "You don't eat, you don't hunt, you don't sleep and you're avoiding your family, and sometimes you… drift. Like you go to dreamland, but your eyes get sad…"

"I… Let's not talk about this, Embry, please" I said looking back at the TV.

"See, your shutting down every time we ask you what's wrong" he said, "I'm just worried"

He pulled me to him, hugging me tight. I put my arm around his waist, giving him a half hug. I didn't want to talk about what happened. First, because it hurt. Second, because the whole pack would know. Third, because I was afraid of his opinion. We stayed quiet, just hugging each other, and sometimes laughing at Chandler's jokes. We were so distracted that we didn't hear someone approaching, so when uncle Emm and Jared cleared their throats behind us, we were jumpy.

"So, lovebirds, what the hell? Were you too busy to come back?" Jared asked with a mischievous tone.

"Lovebirds?" uncle Emm asked him.

Embry and I rolled our eyes.

"They are together the whole time, and Ness confessed a secret relationship there" Jared told him.

"Really?" Emmett said amused.

"Yeah, sure!" I said sarcastically, "Don't you see I can't keep my hands off him?"

"See, confessed again" Jared said.

"Yeah, right" Embry said sarcastically, "She's just… a sex addicted"

I blushed and laugh with him.

"Why did you change clothes?" Emmett asked suspicious.

"My clothes were wet" I said.

Uncle Emmett smiled mischievously at me, and just then I got the double meaning of my sentence.

"We were swimming" Embry said.

"Didn't take you of a compromising situation, dude" Emmett said still with a mischievous smile.

I rolled my eyes and turned off the TV.

"Embry, is like I told you. Doesn't matter what we say, they will continue to think that" I said.

We got up from the couch and walked to uncle Emm and Jared.

"You used this dress when you were like… 12" uncle Emmett said frowning.

"Yeah, so?" I asked confused, "I didn't have clothes here, so I put some old ones"

"And just the dress fit?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah" I said not understanding where he was getting.

"So… You two were in the couch, hugged, snuggling… And I suppose you don't have underwear" Emmett said.

I blushed furiously, and looked down.

"Embry, you should go back to the reservation. Edward will kill you" Jared said laughing.

"Ignore them, Ness" Embry said.

"Your throat is going to be ripped not mine" Emmett said before walking away.

"I think Edward will make a pause on his animal diet tonight… Oh, you're a wolf, so he still vegetarian" Jared said following Emmett.

Embry and I followed them to the house, and this time we didn't get wet. I picked up my boots, and cardigan, but didn't put them on.

"Last chance of running away from Edward" Emmett murmured when we got closer.

"Are you really without underwear?" Embry whispered in my ear.

"Did you really asked me that when my dad can hear our minds?" I whispered back bemused.

"I'm screwed already" he murmured.

I had to laugh, and he did too.

"See? Lovebirds!" Jared said to Emmett.

We ignored them, and laugh as I hold Embry's hand to remember him of Charlie when he thought we were together. We entered the house, and Uncle Emmett was grinning evilly, so I suppose he was thinking about the last minutes. Dad just closed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose, in frustration. I don't know why but I wanted to make some fun of the situation.

"At least we didn't used my parents' bed" I said to Embry.

Embry blushed before chuckling. Jared and Uncle Emmett, the only ones that were understanding besides my dad, starting laughing loudly, and dad just shook his head like he didn't find funny.

"Oh, come on! It's funny!" I said to him, "But you should have seen Grandpa Charlie's face when Colin made a worse joke"

"Charlie? What? What joke?" mom asked.

I decided to surprise her. Well, everyone.

"Embry and I are together!" I said putting my arm around Embry's waist.

"What?" everyone gasped.

I touched Embry's arm and told him silently '_Come on! Let's have some fun with this_'. He chuckled but entered the game. He kissed my forehead, my cheeks, my nose, my chin…

"Embry" dad warned.

_Dad, let me have some fun! Please, don't tell anyone!_ I thought. His eyes softened, but he still didn't agree. _At least… I stopped thinking about the Alec subject_, I thought sadly, trying to convince him. And it did it. He rolled his eyes and gave me a little nod. I smiled widely. Well, now I have a game for a couple days.

"You're kidding, right?" mom asked and glanced at dad, then Jake.

"We just… It just happened!" I said trying not to laugh at their expressions, "Aren't you happy for me, mom?"

"Hm…" she said looking between me, Embry, dad and Jake. "I think so" she answered.

"Grandma?" I called since she didn't say anything.

"Hm… If you're happy, sweetie" she said smiling.

"Thank you!" I said, "And guess what? We can make a room for him in Seattle's house!"

"Yeah?" she asked surprised.

"Well, he will spend a lot of time there, with me. Right, hon?" I asked poking Embry's ribs.

"Of course! I can stay away from my, hot babe" he said, pulling me closer. Dad growled, and mom looked terrified. "But you don't have to bother in making a room for me, Esme" he said.

"Yeah, he can sleep in my room, with me" I said and kissed softly his arm.

"No way in hell" mom said.

"You slept with dad" I said, "It's not like we're going to do something in a house full of vampires" I said rolling my eyes, "We can wait until the weekend, maybe come here…"

Dad glared at me, and I gave him a innocent smile. _I'm just kidding_, I thought.

"Oh, no problem at all. I'll be glad to make a room. There is plenty space for one" Grandma said.

"Thanks" I said.

"You should go to bed, Ness" grandpa said.

"Can Embry tuck me in?" I asked.

Dad glared at me for a second before reluctantly nod.

"Yey! Come on, baby" I said dragging Embry upstairs.

Once we got to my room, and closed the door, I saw how much he was fighting not to laugh.

"You're not changing in front of him!" dad said from downstairs.

We laughed, and I touched Embry's arm. _'There is a notebook and pen in the desk. Take it so you can answer my questions'_. He nodded and went to the desk; I picked up my PJ's and went to the bathroom. I took a shower, put the clothes on and went back to the room, knowing I wouldn't sleep.

"Hey, precious" he said greeting me from the desk's chair. "Refreshed from the shower?"

"Oh, lover boy, if you were with me it would be better… But yes it was refreshing" I said and sat in the desk facing him.

"Shouldn't you go to bed?"he asked.

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?" I asked.

"Of course, Darlin'" he said.

I went to bed, holding my laugh at the nicknames, and lay down, he lay down beside me, but didn't bring the notebook. We stayed silent, and I could see the amusement in his eyes. We heard someone coming, so he pulled me closer, and I rested my head in his chest. My mom opened the door a little, and looked at us, smiling.

"Just came to see if everything is okay" she said.

"Everything is perfect" I said and snuggled closer to Embry.

"Sleep, Ness" she said in a warning tone.

"He's not suicidal to join me in something dad would kill him for" I said.

"Goodnight" she said.

"Goodnight" we said and she closed the door.

'_Dad let me have some fun, so I think we can play this game for a couple days. Are you in?_' I said touching his cheek. He smiled and nodded. '_I think it's fun too_' I said understanding his smile.

"Aren't you tired?" he asked after some time, and I was still awake.

"No" I said. "Sing for me?" I asked joking.

"You won't sleep, and everyone will laugh at me, Sugar. I suck at singing" he said.

"That's fine then, Munchkin" I said amused.

"Well, at least try to sleep" he said.

I nodded in his chest, and closed my eyes. I tried to empty my mind, and get comfortable enough to sleep. Involuntarily I snuggled closer to him, and I realized he was almost sleep.

"Goodnight, Snuggle Bunny" he whispered.

"Goodnight, Sweetheart" I whispered.

And for the first time in a week, I fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up, trying to find a more comfortable position. I snuggled closer to my pillow, but… The pillow wasn't as soft as I was used to. And… It had heart beat! I opened my eyes, and realized Embry must fallen sleep and he didn't leave. He was still sleeping with a small smile in his face. I remembered the game, and decided to play a little.

"Cuddly, wake up, honey" I said shaking him slightly.

"No" he murmured and snored.

I smiled and looked at the clock, it was still early, and I didn't have anything to do… Yeah, I could use more sleep. I rested my head in his chest, and he hugged me. I was amazed how I could be comfortable like this, enough to make me sleep.

"Renesmee" mom called.

"What?" I murmured without opening my eyes.

"Hm… We are going hunting, with Andrew. Want to come?" she asked.

"I want to sleep mom" I murmured.

"Okay, see you later" she said and kissed my head.

"Bye, mom" I said when I heard the door close.

"They remember me of me and Jake" I heard my mom said outside.

"Yeah, I don't like this too" dad said.

I smiled and tried to go back to sleep, I heard four people leaving, and someone entering. I tried to go back to sleep, but of course I couldn't, and people wouldn't let me.

"Hey, give up, you won't sleep again" I heard uncle Emm say from the stairs.

"Go away" I said.

"Yeah" Embry murmured still sleeping.

Someone opened the door, and I turned to find a amused Colin and shocked Quil.

"Hey, guys" I murmured.

"Hm… Should we give you two some privacy?" Colin asked with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah, please" I said.

"You're kidding, right, Ness?" Quil said.

"About the privacy, yeah" I whispered since Embry was stirring.

"Are you two together?" Quil asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked.

"Fuck! And… What about Jake?" Quil said.

"Jake and I talked, and we'll be fine" I said.

"I can't believe…" Quil murmured and looked terrified at Colin, "What if Claire…"

"Quil, calm down. I'm sure Claire will be with you" I said.

"For God's sake! Can anyone let me sleep?" Embry said now awake.

"Sorry" Colin and Quil said amused.

"Esme is making breakfast, well , lunch." Emmett said putting his head through my door. "Come on! You slept enough, lovebirds! It's not like you had some action there to be tired!"

"My parents went hunting?" I asked.

"Yeah, Carlisle went with them and Andrew" Emmett said.

"Good, now that my parents are gone, we can have a little action" I said mischievously.

"Yeah, Esme still here, so… Sorry kid, you can't play with the other children" Emmett said.

"Come on, sweetheart, let's have breakfast" I said to Embry.

"Can't we sleep a little more, Snuggle Bunny?"

"God! Snuggle Bunny? Really, Embry?" Colin said laughing. I dramatically scowled at him.

"She snuggles" Embry explained.

"Shut up, Colin! At least he has a girlfriend!" I said.

They left laughing, and Embry and I got up from bed.

"Sorry, I think I fell asleep before you did" Embry said.

"It's okay, Munchkin" I said holding my laughter.

"I'll change" he said leaving, "See you downstairs"

"Okay" I said.

Once I decided I looked okay, I ran downstairs and found Embry, Leah, Quil and Colin in the table eating. Esme and Emmett were leaned against the counter, watching the war between them for food.

"So… I was right? When I found you and Embry sleeping in the couch?" Leah asked when I arrived.

"Good morning to you too" I said rolling my eyes.

"I was right?" she asked again.

I walked and sat in Embry's leg, and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, God! I was!" Leah said, "What the fuck! How Edward didn't kill you?" she asked Embry, "How Jake didn't?"

Embry just shrugged and went back to eating with an arm around me .

"Aren't you hungry, sweetie?" grandma asked me.

"No, thank you, grandma" I said.

"You should eat" Embry said and smiled evilly, "Here" he said trying to put a piece of toast in my mouth.

"I don't want, sweetheart" I said glaring at him.

"For me? Come on, open up" he said.

Everyone was staring, so I opened my mouth and eat the damn toast. I glared at Embry, who was smiling victoriously, and swallowed the food. It didn't go well, my stomach was unease, and I prayed the toast stayed there.

"That's it. I don't want more" I said to Embry.

"Okay" he said and attacked his plate again.

"Did you hear what he calls her?" Colin asked Leah.

"Yeah" Leah said and looked at us confused, "Snuggle Bunny?"

"I snuggle" I explained this time.

"I still can't believe…" Quil murmured.

"So… Why are you all here?" I asked, "Not complaining…"

"Jake, is being careful, with a new vampire, that isn't a controlled vegetarian… He wants people here to help protect you" Leah said.

"Yeah, like little Andrew could pass thru me" uncle Emm said rolling his eyes.

"With his ability, he can" I said.

"Yeah, I didn't like his ability" Emmett murmured.

"Jealous" I said.

"No, it's not it. It's just… I can't fight him" he said.

"Let's fight today?" I asked, "I want to see if I got better"

"Yeah, Jazz should be here any minute" Emmett said.

"Where did he go?" I asked.

"He went… For a walk. Breath fresh air" Emmett said.

He was lying. Uncle Emmett was terrible lying. I was impressed that he could keep our secret when he went to high school. He couldn't look at who he lied to, so he looked away, anywhere, but not the person. He was looking at the fridge, like it hold the answer to a mystery capable of changing humanity.

"What you're hiding?" I asked.

"Nothing" he murmured.

"Grandma?" I asked pouting.

"We just… Andrew told us a few things that bothered your uncle" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"He met Maria" uncle Emmett said.

"You're fucking kidding!" I said surprised.

"No, she was in the group that killed his creator…" Emmett said and shook his head in disbelieve, "And you won't believe who was his creator"

"Someone we knew?" I asked worried.

"Not in person" grandma said.

"Who?" Embry asked.

"Nettie" Emmett said.

"Nettie?" Embry asked confused.

"Who's that?" Quil asked.

"Maria's friend, Nettie? The one that helped create uncle Jazz?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah. Maria was so heartless she killed her old friend" grandma said.

We stayed in silence a minute absorbing everything.

"Jasper needed a walk" Colin agreed.

"So, Andrew is staying?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, isn't he sweet?" grandma asked.

"He seems nice!" I said. "What will be the story? What is he in the family?"

"He is probably going to be Edward's brother right?" Embry asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well… He has that messy hair, and he looks like Edward" Embry said.

"Yeah, he has Edward's jaw." Grandma mused, "They do look like brothers"

"So, I'm going to be his sister?" I asked. "When we go to school, I mean"

"Yeah, probably. We could say you two are twins, a year younger than Edward" Emmett said.

"And mom?" I asked.

"She can be Emmett and Alice's sister" grandma said.

"And there won't be a family bigger than this" Colin said amused.

"Yeah" I agreed, "Don't you think they will be suspicious? A family with eight teenagers?"

"It will be fine, they didn't say anything when it was five…" grandma said.

"You could have twenty kids, they wouldn't say anything" Quil said, "People think you're a kind, nice person that likes to help kids with anyone and anything"

I looked at him confused, was that a insult? A mean comment? Or just a comment?

"What did you mean by it?" I asked.

He looked at me and then Esme, and got an apologetic expression.

"You _are_ kind and nice! I'm just saying people don't care how many you would adopt, they think it's nice you help them" Quil said.

"Ah" grandma said, "Thank you"

Quil nodded and helped Leah with the dishes.

"I think uncle Jazz will take time to come back." I said, "I don't think we would want him here so… tense"

"Yeah, it would drive the house insane. That's what sucks with his ability" uncle Emm said.

"So what we'll do?" Embry asked when I got off his lap.

"We could watch a movie" I said.

"Good idea" Colin said.

"I'll make some popcorn" grandma said.

"Thank you" I said.

We walked out of the kitchen, Embry and I holding hands, and laughing. I was showing him the faces of everyone when we told we were together.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked dealing with the keypad in the wall, and the metal shutters covered the wall glass.

"Nothing" Embry and I said.

"Stop using your gift to show him dirty things, Ness" Emmett teased, "Can you at least wait when you're alone?"

"We're never alone" Embry murmured.

"Yeah, this family cock block us!" I said sitting down in the couch beside Embry.

"Emmett I told you not to use that kind of language around Ness!" grandma said coming with popcorn, "You didn't and now, I have a granddaughter that speaks like this" she said giving me a glare.

"Sorry, grandma" I said smiling innocently at her.

She nodded and sat in the armchair.

"What are we going to watch?" Leah asked.

"Horror" Emmett said.

"Comedy" Colin said.

"Romance" grandma said.

"Ness?" Quil asked.

"I don't know, but Horror or Comedy" I said. "What about you, sweetheart?" I asked Embry.

"Me too, horror or comedy" he said.

"Comedy" Quil said.

Uncle Emmett chose a horror movie and a comedy that we would watch later. We spent the whole time laughing at the horror movie. I think you just saw the fun in then when you know that's impossible to happen with you. Half way thru the comedy, uncle Jazz came back but didn't say anything, just sat beside me. I took his hand and squeezed, reassuring him it was okay. He gave me a weak smile, and we went back to the movie.

"We leave tomorrow" grandma said when the movie was over, "Do you want help packing, Ness?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going home with you guys" I said.

Uncle Emm and Jazz glared at me, and I rolled my eyes. They would never let me out of their sight again.

"No going back to Europe!" I said.

"Where?" Embry asked.

"I was thinking… New York. Aunt Alice was planning to go next weekend, and I want to go shopping" I said.

"And you need to go across the country to do it?" Quil said amused.

"Yeah!" I said rolling my eyes, "We'll start school, I have to be ready. And find a dress to the wedding and a gift to Emily and the babies!"

"Babies?" grandma asked amused.

"Twins. One is a girl, the other we don't know" I said.

"Oh, that's nice!" grandma said.

"Yeah, and I was thinking of buying a few things for the babies in New York" I said.

"It's a great idea!" she said.

"I was thinking in inviting Alyssa and Rachel with us" I said and looked at Leah, "You're invited too, but I know you hate shopping…"

"Thank you, but no. Spend the week shopping and with Pixie… It would be torture" she said.

"Do you want to come?" I asked Embry.

"Hm… I don't know" he said confused.

"Quil?" I asked.

"Sorry, I have Claire" he said.

"Colin?" I asked.

"Thank you, but no. Spend the week with girls talking about fashion and babies, it would be a nightmare" he said.

"Okay, so I think it will be just the girls" I said.

"And maybe Embry?" grandma asked.

"I don't want to impose" he said.

"You wouldn't impose!" grandma said, "We have a apartment there, and I'm sure that it would make Nessie happy if you come"

"Yeah, please, sweetheart?" I said pouting at him.

"Okay" he said smiling.

"Okay, I'll call the girls and ask them" I said jumping from the couch.

I called Alyssa, and she said yes, she was just going to tell her mom and I could pick her up tomorrow morning. Rachel was worried, about Billy, but he told her she could go, he would be fine. I told her to invite Paul and Jake, so they could make Embry some company while we were there, Jake said he couldn't but Paul accepted. I decided to call Seth too, but Leah said he was patrolling, and would be here tonight.

"Should I invite Kim?" I asked them, "She is so busy with wedding plans, I don't want to bother her, but I think it's awful not to"

"Call her, and ask" Leah said rolling her eyes.

I did, Kim hesitated, but after saying I would help her, and my aunt too, and we could control everything over the phone, she accepted. Jared said he had to see if he could get out of work for a few days, but he probably couldn't. I returned to the living room, with a mischievous grin.

"I think we'll have a bachelorette party in NY!" I said.

"That's great!" grandma said, "Alice and Rose will be happy to do it!"

"Leah, come with us! I won't spend all my time shopping, and there are the guys…" I said, "You can't miss the party!"

She looked undecided but said she would think about it, and see if Seth was going too.

"I think we should take a private flight" grandma said. "It will be easier, especially if we buy anything big… And more comfortable"

"Yeah! Good idea!" Emmett said.

"I don't believe you can set a private flight in the last minute. You're so spoiled!" Colin said to me.

"Who else is coming?" I asked, "Uncle Jazz? Emm?"

"I don't know, maybe" uncle Jazz said.

"Yeah, it will be nice. It's been a long time since I went there with Rose" uncle Emm said with a mischievous grin.

"There will be people with you, uncle Emm. Erase the plan in your head" I said amused.

"The apartment will be enough for all of us?" Embry asked.

"It's a Cullen apartment. If you didn't notice my family doesn't have small houses, well except the cabin" I said.

"And the vampires won't need the rooms, so it will be plenty of space" grandma said.

"Oh, okay" he said.

"We could go to the Yankees game!" Emmett said to Embry.

"I think there aren't tickets anymore" Leah said.

"We can find a few" Jazz said.

"That's great!" I said.

"I'll call Alice and tell her to come back now and meet us tomorrow morning at the airport" uncle Jazz said going to the phone.

A minute later we all could hear Alice's screams of excitement on the phone.

"What is Alice screaming about?" mom asked coming in.

"We're going to New York, shopping" I said.

She looked at dad dramatically confused and sighed.

"Are you sure Alice isn't your biological sister? Because my daughter looks a lot like her" she said to him.

He pulled her to his arms, kissed her forehead and smiled at me.

"Alice rubbed off on Ness" he said.

"Alyssa, Kim and Rachel are coming too. We are going shopping and have a bachelorette party" grandma said and had a huge smile when grandpa walked in.

"And Embry and Paul are coming too. We are going to talk to Seth" I said.

"And you, Leah?" mom asked.

"I'm thinking about it. I don't like shopping, but it seems fun. I'm waiting for Seth's answer too" she said.

"I don't like shopping too. I don't see why spend hours after expensive clothes. It's just clothes!" mom said.

"My mom sometimes seems crazy to me" I murmured to Embry knowing everybody could hear.

"I was saying we could go to the Yankees game" Emmett said.

"Good, idea" dad said.

"Are you and mom coming?" I asked.

"Sure" she said.

"Grandpa?" I asked.

"And Andrew?" grandpa asked.

I just then realized Andrew was in the corner of the room, and his eyes were almost brown, with a hint of red.

"Sorry, Andrew. Do you want to come?" I asked.

"It's a good idea for him to be near people now?" Jazz asked still on the phone with Alice.

"I have to agree with Jazz" mom said, "he could slip"

"Stop talking like he wasn't here!" I said snapped.

They looked amused, and surprised with my snap, but they apologized to Andrew.

"It's okay" Andrew murmured.

I realized that he was a little shy, so I decided to help him.

"I think he should go with us. He traveled through cities in his first year and didn't have problems, he is obviously in control enough to follow me through the reservation and didn't attack anyone" I said and looked at him, "If you want, of course"

He looked nervously, between my parents, grandparents and me.

"I think Nessie is right. He showed amazing control" grandma said. "Do you want to come with us Andrew?" she asked.

"I would like that, Mrs. Cullen" he murmured.

"Mrs. Cullen?" she asked amused, "Stop that. It makes me feel like the old lady I really am. It's Esme, honey"

"We call her 'mom'" Emmett said amused.

"Thank you, Esme" Andrew said. "And yes, I would be happy to join you, if that's okay"

"Great!" I said.

"Alice?" Jazz asked on the phone. "Are you there?" I realized she didn't say anything in the past minute.

"Hm… Yeah! I have a great idea! We should invite the Denalis" she said excited.

"Tanya?" my mom asked clearly bemused.

My dad and I rolled our eyes and he hugged her closer. Mom was paranoid, why was she jealous of Tanya? Dad clearly didn't like her. And Tanya wasn't bad. I never saw her flirting with dad.

"Oh, Bella! You'll agree with me, it's a great idea! You just don't see yet" Alice said over the phone.

"Fine" mom huffed.

"I'll call Tanya" grandpa said.

"Tell them to hurry, we're leaving tomorrow at noon" I said.

"Okay" he said dialing.

Jazz said goodbye to Alice, and she promised she would be in the airport in time.

"Where is she anyway?" I asked.

"San Francisco, but she and Rose will be here in eight hours" Jazz said.

"Okay," I said getting up from the couch, "I'll pack my things and try to get some sleep"

"Want help?" grandma asked.

"Yeah, thanks" I said.

She followed me to my room, and sat in the bed, with my empty bags, waiting for me to choose what I would take. I went back to her, to give my shoes, and she smiled sweetly, and I had the impression she wanted to say something. But she didn't so I went back to my closet, to choose jackets and coats. Again when I turned to her, she still looked like she wanted to say something.

"Do you want to say something, grandma?" I asked.

"I just… I'm happy" she said, "You seem better than when you came back from the… Europe situation" she said clearly trying to mention the Volturi and Alec. "I got worried, you were so sad, and there wasn't anything we could do about it"

I went back to the closet, I was getting angry, and tears were welling in my eyes.

"If Embry is doing this… Making you better, than you have my approval"

My hands gripped a shirts dangerously, almost ripping it. 'There wasn't anything we could do about it'? What the fuck! They could do all the difference, if they stopped being cowards, scared and idiots. And treating me like a child.

"I don't need your approval" I snapped. "I…" I stopped before I said something I would regret, something that would hurt her. "I'll be fine. You don't need to help me packing"

"Oh, I don't mind" she said and there was a hint of hurt in her voice.

"Please, I… Leave me alone" I said.

"Okay" she said getting up, "I sorry if I said something…"

"It's fine!" I shouted.

I tried to calm down, and say something else, but she was gone.

"Mom!" I yelled.

She was in my room in less than a second.

"What's wrong, baby?" she asked touching my arm.

I flinched away, and turned away from her.

"I need the shield" I said.

"Why?" she asked, with suspicion and concern in her voice, "What's wrong?"

"I need to think without someone meddling" I said.

"Ness…" she said and I could see she was going to argue about it.

"Fine, don't use the fucking shield" I said going to the window, "I'm taking a walk, alone"

I jumped out of the window, and immediately my dad was in front of me.

"Stop, Renesmee!" he said sternly.

"Please, get out of my way" I said trying to keep my voice calm.

"Talk, to me, to your mom… I don't care who, just say what's bothering you" he said.

I glared at him, and tried to push past him. Of course he didn't let me.

"You know what is bothering me! It's your fault, and you don't do anything about it!" I yelled, "Now get out of my way!"

"Stop this. You know that we're right. It's dangerous, and you won't be around them. And especially not Alec!" he whisper shouted at me, so people in the house wouldn't hear.

The tears spilled. Why no one listened to me? It was like talking to a wall! They wouldn't hurt me. Alec would never hurt me, I knew. For God's sake, he tried to protect me from Alice and Jazz, my family!

"They won't hurt me! He wouldn't! Please! Listen to me!" I shouted, I didn't even care the wolves could hear.

"Renesmee, no" he said.

"I'm not a baby anymore! Stop telling me what to do!" I yelled, and realized there was people behind me.

"Enough" dad said.

"I will talk to him, I will see him" I promised.

"Over my dead body" he hissed.

"Why you don't understand I want him! I like him!" I yelled, and wiped off the tears.

"You're just being spoiled! You always had everything possible and that was our mistake! You just want him, because he is impossible and we won't let you have him. You think you love him! You just love the challenge of being with him!" dad yelled.

The tears didn't stop. I couldn't believe what he said to me. He underestimated my love. Spoiled, people called me all the time, normally just in a joke, but sometimes for real… But my dad, never. He always told me I could have everything, because I was the most important, precious thing in the universe. Apparently, he changed his mind. Since I love Alec, I'm not so important and precious anymore. It was what I feared when I started liking Alec… My parents would stop loving me, they would hate me for what I've done, felt. Funny thing is… This was what I feared, but now I couldn't care. I was angry because he couldn't see I loved Alec, and needed to see him. He was going to let me suffer, than let me see him.

My dad's eyes filled with regret, but I knew it was just for his words.

"Edward" mom chastised.

"I'm sorry" dad murmured.

"No, you don't" I said. "You're sorry for _saying_ it. I don't care. Not anymore. You're only hurting me by stopping me from doing what I want, not for telling me what you think"

"Ness" he said in a soothing tone, but I stopped him lifting my hand.

"Can I take a walk now?" I asked.

"Is this about Embry?" Quil asked quietly behind me.

"Hm…" Embry didn't know what to say.

"No" I said. "It's not about Embry. We're not together, we were just messing with you"

"I think the game is over now" Embry murmured.

"So what the fuck is going on?" Leah asked.

"Get out of my way" I said to my dad. "You can stop me from seeing him. I'm just need to take a walk now. Or you going to stop me from that too?"

He sighed and took a step aside. I ran to the woods, far enough so he wouldn't hear me. I sat in a tree and cried. I should hate Alec. He turned my perfect life upside down. My only problem before was Jake. It wasn't even a big problem. Now, everything is a mess. I would make myself as happy as I could be, and I didn't care what I would have to do for it. I can't see him. He won't come, and I'm not sure I want the Volturi coming. My family would freak out and confront them. Love sucks. No pun intended. I would see him. It wouldn't be easy. I had to escape six vampires, and a pack of wolves. But I would see him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or the characters. I own Andrew \o/ And I'm hoping to steal Edward for me. Watch out Meyer.**

* * *

><p>I went back to the house. When I reached there, my whole family was in the porch, waiting. Embry and Quil on their wolf forms close to the house. I can't even take a walk without my family freaking out, and the wolves stay on guard. I passed through my family and to the stairs, not looking at where I was going and bumping into Andrew.<p>

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"It's fine. Want to talk to someone… not from the family?"

I wanted to talk about it. I wanted to tell him everything. I realized what he was doing and glared at him.

"Don't use your power on me!" I growled.

"Sorry" he said and the need to talk vanished, "But if you do…"

"You're from the family, and there isn't a private talk in this house. Not with my dad around" I said and went to my room.

I took a shower, finished packing, and dressed up. My clothes were like my mood. Dark brown. I picked up my bags and went to the garage.

"Want help?" uncle Emm asked when I passed him.

"No" I murmured.

I entered the garage and my dad was beside the Ferrari with the keys. I put the bags in the trunk, and extended my hand for the keys.

"I don't need Alice to know what are you planning, Renesmee" he said, "Don't do this. We'll stop you, and things will get worse"

"I have to go" I said glaring at him.

"You won't see him. We'll keep an eye on you" he said and gave me the keys.

"Screw you, dad" I said and got in the car.

I drove away, fighting the tears. I saw a wolf on each side of the road, and I wanted to turn around and demand them to stop treating me like a child. I wouldn't succeed, so I tried to ignore. I went to Alyssa's first, helped her with her bag and we drove to Kim and Jared's. I think Alyssa sensed my mood, because she kept quiet. After almost twenty minutes of goodbye, Kim joined us and we went to pick up Rachel. Paul couldn't come, and I didn't ask why. I got out of the car to help her with the bags.

"God, Ness! You scared the hell out of me! I thought you were seriously with Embry" she said while we walked to the car.

"I don't want to talk about it, Rach"

"Okay" she murmured.

I gave Alyssa my iPod and she put some music on. I wasn't even paying attention, as I drove to Seattle. They were talking, planning what we would do in NY, and I just nodded and hummed when necessary. When we were reaching the city, my phone rang.

"Can you take, Aly?" I asked.

"Hm, sure" she said and took my cell from my purse. "Hello?"

"Alyssa? It's Bella, can I talk to Renesmee?"

I shook my head to Alyssa.

"Sorry, Nessie is driving now"

"Renesmee, I know you're able to drive and talk on the phone" mom said.

"I don't want to. It's dangerous to talk on the phone driving, mom" I said. Alyssa was confused. I sighed and extended my hand and she gave me the phone. "What, mom?"

"Ness, please. Your dad told me what happened"

"Mom, I'm driving so… faster. Talk faster" I said annoyed.

"Where are you?"

"Reaching Seattle. I'll be on the airport in twenty minutes"

"We're right behind you. Meet you there in forty?"

"Fine, bye" I said and hung up.

"Fought with your parents?" Rach asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"What for?" Kim asked.

I sighed and looked at them through the mirror.

"You can't tell. Anyone. Especially from the pack" I said.

"Fine" they said.

"I like someone" I said.

"Oh my gosh! Who?" Alyssa asked.

"Alec"

"Who's that?" Rachel asked.

"Hm… Just a Volturi guard, you know that tried to kill me seven years ago" I said nonchalantly.

"You're kidding, right?" Rachel asked.

"I wish" I said.

"How?" Alyssa asked.

"Italy. I was with them" I said.

They gasped and looked at me with shock and horror.

"So, I guess your parents don't approve" Kim said.

"No"

"And you didn't came back from Italy for free will" Kim said.

"Kind of. I was leaving Italy, but probably to Greece. There was this ball dance though. I decided to stay for it. Alec and I kissed there, aunt Alice showed up with uncle Jazz and dragged me back. I probably wouldn't go to Greece after the ball…"

"And what now?"

"I want to see him. I need to. But my family won't let me" I said. "It's not easy to escape from my family, with a mind reader father, and a physic aunt"

"And Alec?" Rachel asked.

"What about him?"

"How is he like?" Kim asked.

I smiled, as I told them how he looked and the moments we spent together.

"You don't like him" Alyssa said smiling.

"What? I do!"

"You don't. You love him" Rachel said, "It pains me, because it's like betraying my brother, but… You should go after him"

"Easier said than done" I grumbled.

"You are really pissed with your family, right?" Kim asked.

"They're hypocrites. Grandpa met grandma when she was sixteen and human. Never forgot her. Aunt Rose met uncle Emm when he was human, dying, too. Mom and dad too. They met when they were from different species, all of them. But they don't let me date a vampire. Oh, and they say it's because he's a Volturi. Dad killed hundreds of humans, my family forgave him. Aunt Alice followed her heart, searching for uncle Jazz after she was born as vampire. But I can't follow my heart? Their arguments are wrong. I stayed with the Volturi for a couple weeks, and came undamaged. They didn't so anything. Alec especially. So why is it dangerous?" I said angrily.

They stay silent and change glances. They don't know what to say. It's obvious. They think it's dangerous, though they think if I should go for it, if I really want it. I park the car in the airport, and get out. I help them with the bags, and we walk toward the private flights area. My aunts see us, and came to help us with the bags.

"Hey, sweetie. How was your weekend?" aunt Rosie asked giving me a hug.

"Good" I murmured.

"I'm happy you decided to do this trip!" aunt Alice said kissing my cheek.

"Yeah" I mumbled.

"And Andrew?" aunt Rosie asks.

"He's cool" I said shrugging, "He seems a little shy. But you can tell once you know him, he can be fun"

My aunts looked at our right, and I follow their gaze. Tanya, Kate and Garret are coming to us.

"Hi, Nessie!" Tanya said engulfing me in a hug.

"Hey, Tanya! I missed you!" I said.

"I heard you disappeared" Kate said hugging me too.

"Just a little vacation" I said.

"How are you, little one?" Garret asks.

"Good, and you guys?"

"We're good. Glad you invited us" Tanya said.

"And Carmen and Eleazar?" Rose asks.

"Oh, they decided to stay. Enjoy a week without us" Kate said.

"Too bad. Eleazar would like to meet Andrew" I said.

"Andrew?" Garret asked.

"Yeah. The new Cullen member. He heard of us a year ago and has been looking for us. He met me, and he decided to join us" I said.

"Oh, Esme must be so happy" Tanya said.

"It's another kid. She couldn't be happier!" Rose said.

"And how is he like? He has an ability, I suppose…" Kate said.

"Yeah. He can make people do the opposite of what they wanted" I said.

"Oh, Eleazar would like to know him" Tanya said.

Aunt Alice and Rosie snickered, and we gave them confused looks. They ignored.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said realizing the girls beside me, "This is Tanya, Kate and Garret. Our cousins" I said to the girls, "This is Alyssa, Rachel and Kim"

"Nice to meet you" Tanya said.

"Nice to meet you too" Rachel said.

"They are the wolves' imprints"

"Oh!" Kate said and looked at me cautiously, "And… Jacob?"

"It's fine. We talked. We'll continue friends" I said. They just nodded.

"And your vacation? Where did you go?" Tanya asked.

"Let's not talk about it…" I said but was interrupted by aunt Rosie.

"The crazy kid here went to Italy!" she said.

The gasped and looked at me like I was crazy. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Yeah, that reaction was getting old.

"God! What if you met the Volturi!" Tanya asked shocked.

"I did" I said shrugging, "I stayed with them, and was having a good time, until uncle Jazz dragged me back"

"God, are you insane, Renesmee!" Kate said.

"Suicidal?" Garret asked.

"It doesn't matter, right. I'm here" I sighed.

"Thank God" Tanya sighed.

"Let's talk happy stuff" aunt Alice said.

"Where are the rest of the family?" Garret asked.

"Right here" grandpa said reaching us.

After a few minutes of greetings, grandpa introduced Andrew to the Denalis, and the girls. Andrew was a little uncomfortable. I realized Tanya was smiling sweetly at him. Too sweetly. Aunt Alice whispered to my mom, 'I told you it was a good idea'. My mom grinned the whole time. Tanya found another Cullen to pursue. Oh, this would be fun. We got settled in the plane, I decided to help Andrew a little. I sat beside him, leaving Tanya to sit closer to the girls. Embry sat beside me with Leah and Seth beside him.

"God, how you endure the smell!" Andrew asked during the flight, while the wolves and the girls slept.

"Yeah, it's awful, isn't it?" Rose asked amused.

"I don't think so. They doesn't smell bad for me" I said.

"You're the lucky one here, then" Andrew said.

"So, you're from Texas?" I asked.

"Yes" he said.

"You and uncle Jazz will spend a lot of time together" I said and smile to Jazz. He smiled and nodded. "You said something about your family. Human family. Do you want to talk about them?" I asked.

"Sure" he said shrugging, "My mom was Addison Smith and my sister, Chloe. My dad died when I was four"

"I'm sorry" I said.

"It's okay. Chloe is a year and a half younger than me. We were always together. I decided not take her to the party though, she was too young for it. Thank God she wasn't there"

"Did you see them? After you changed?"

"Kind of. I saw my sister; she was spreading 'missing person' papers of me around the neighborhood."

"What kind of music do you like?" I asked trying to lighten up.

"Rock, pop…"

"Me too. I like songs with lyrics. Though my parents love classical, and taught me how to play"

"What do you play?" he asked.

"Piano, guitar, bass…"

"I played drums" he said.

"Oh, grandma! Can we buy it? I want to play with him!" I said.

"Of course, sweetie" she said.

"Thank you" Andrew said.

"You're welcome. Can I call you Drew? Or Andy?"

"Anything you like"

"Drew. It's better" I said. "So, we were talking… Now that you're a part of the family… You have the option to go to school with us. In a few months we're starting. Do you want to?"

"Sure. It will be good to finish it."

"We think that we can pass as brothers. See, aunt Rose and uncle Jazz, they go as the Hales, twins. Uncle Emmett, Aunt Alice and my dad, Edward, would go as brothers, but not anymore. My mom will go as Emmett and Alice's sister, and I'll be Edward's younger sister" I explained, "We think that you should go as Edward's brother. You two are alike. So we would be twins, what do you think?"

"People don't think it's weird that you're adopted siblings and dating?" he asked Uncle Emmett.

"All the time. We ignore them" Uncle Emmett said.

"Hm, okay." Drew said.

"So, what did you hunt?" I asked.

"Deer, mountain lion, fox…"

"What did you like the most?" I asked.

"Fox"

"I like cheetah" I said, "I hunt it in one trip we did to Africa, a couple years ago. But I like lynx too"

"Lynx it's good too" Drew said.

"God, I'm just making you talk and didn't say anything!" I said, "So, my name is Renesmee, I know weird, my mom's fault"

"Hey!" my mom said as people chuckled.

"People call me Ness, or Nessie. I think I'll change to Vanessa, more common, for high school. My mom, Bella, was human when she married my dad. Don't ask me. He'll explain his control. She was pregnant a month, and she nearly died to give me birth, that's why she's a vampire. We confronted the Volturi when I was four months old, they thought I was a threat, but when proved I wasn't they left. We moved from Forks, to Portland, and now Seattle. I'm actually seven years old, I grow fast, but I stopped a few months ago. A wolf imprinted on me, Jacob, he's the alpha of the pack. But I don't feel the same way, so we'll stay friends" I said and looked at my grandma, "Did I forget something?"

"I don't think so, hon" she said laughing.

"Oh, right. Now everyone" I said, "You will tell your stories, or can I?"

"You tell, I can see you'll have fun with it" grandpa said.

"So, Carlisle, dad, grandpa, old man.."

"Hey!" grandpa said as everyone laughed.

"Lots of names for him, but he's the soul of the family. People think we're a coven, but we're not. We're a family, and he's the paternal figure. Without him none of us would be here" I said and Drew nodded, "He born in London in 1640, and was changed in 1663. He'll tell you more about it later. He lived with the Volturi, met Europe, but decided to meet the New World.

"He met Edward and his mom, Elizabeth, in a hospital in Chicago, 1918, they were dying of Spanish Influenza. He changed Edward. He met Esme, in 1921, she was almost dead, and he changed her too. He met her years before, when she was sixteen, and had great affection for her, that turned into love. They're soulmates. In 1933, he found Rosalie. He changed her, preventing her dead, and hoping she would be Edward's mate. I guess he thought: If he don't like a hot chick like her, he's gay."

Everyone laughed, an my dad rolled his eyes.

"Renesmee!" he said.

"What? It's true!" I said laughing, "Right, grandpa?"

"Right. Exactly my thoughts!" he answered laughing.

"Anyway, Edward didn't like her. She found Emmett dying of a bear attack in 1935, and asked Carlisle to change him for her. They got married and Esme had to throw them out of the house, because they are really physical in their relationship, and destroyed the house a couple times"

"Esme tried to cock block me!" Emmett said laughing.

"Alice was changed in 1920, we don't know who did it. She can't remember anything from her human life. She's a physic. She can see the future, based on what people decided. If the decision changes the future changes. She can't see the wolves though, and anything related to me is blurred. She's this annoying, joyful, bouncing, party-lover, hyperative pixie. She's a little freaky too"

"Love you too, Ness!" she said laughing.

"She saw Jasper and searched for him. He was changed during the Civil War. Major Jasper Whitlock, the youngest major in Confederate Army" I said in a southern accent making everyone chuckle, "He was changed, because there was war between vampire back them. He fought them for a long time, fighting for Maria, you met the manipulating bitch, but left when he couldn't handle anymore. He can feel and manipulate people's emotions, so to stay in a place with constant fights and deaths was hard. Once they met, they joined the family, expulsing dad from his room. So, almost nine years ago, in Forks, Isabella Swan came around and complicated the perfect vampire family"

"Hey!" my mom and dad said.

"I think Tanya would agree with me, right, Tanya?" I asked amused. "Or you would have given up of dad by now?"

Tanya rolled her eyes with my dad, while the rest of the family laughed.

"Dad fell in love with the snack, basically"

"Thanks" mom murmured.

"But, my dad, being my dad, stupid as he is, and emo"

"Renesmee!" dad growled as the rest of the family laughed harder.

"He is complicated. Bipolar. I love you, I don't. I can't stay away, I'm leaving. I'm bad, I'm protecting you. When they finally settle down, after my mom decided to have a affair with my wolf" I said in mock outrage, "They married and here I am, because they were two horny teenagers who forgot to use protection"

"Renesmee!" my parents chastised.

"Okay" Drew said laughing, "So, Bella dated Jacob?"

"No! He liked me, I kissed him and that's it!" mom said, "It's not like that"

"Don't forget she was engaged with Eddie already" Emmett said laughing.

"Yeah, that must have suck, right, dad?" I asked laughing.

He rolled his eyes and kissed my mom's forehead.

"So how old you all are?" Drew asked.

"Physically or as vampire?" grandpa asked.

"Both"

"I'm 23, but 370 years old" grandpa said.

"26, but 120" grandma said looking at the ground.

"You say it like it was a shame" I said laughing.

"I'm an old lady, it's shameful to admit" grandma answered.

Grandpa whispered something to her and she smiled brightly. I doubt I want to know what, by my dad's scowl.

"Oh, if you're an old lady, I'm a mummy" Tanya said.

"Oh, right! You never told me how old you are" I said.

"I was changed 1000 years ago, approximately. I lost the count. I was 23" Tanya said.

"Oh, cougar! A twenty three years old woman, pursuing seventeen years old little Edward" Emmett said.

"Emmett. Shut up" dad murmured.

"Really, dad? You're going to let him call you 'little Edward'?" I asked laughing.

"Little Ed, is better" Emmett said.

"Mom, stick up for your man!" I said smiling.

"Emmett, remember the bet! You can say a word about my sexual life!" mom said.

"_Your_ sexual life! I can say anything about little Ed"

"Okay, kids. Drop it" grandma said. "Before this gets worse. We're on a plane"

"How it feels to be the youngest?" Drew asked my dad, "Younger than your daughter…"

"Yeah, it's weird to call him dad some times. I mean… He's younger than me"

"Not by much" mom said.

"Shush, cougar" Emmett said laughing.

"I'm not a cougar!" mom said.

"No, you're just a nineteen…"

"Eighteen!" mom corrected.

"Accept it, mom. You're nineteen. And married with a seventeen. And with a daughter of seventeen/eighteen years old"

"This family is complicated" Drew murmured.

"More than the Simpsons" I said.

"The Griffins from 'Family Guy'!" Emmett said.

"Right!" I said chuckling, "Welcome to crazy vampire family, Andrew"

"Thanks" he said chuckling.

"What room is he going to have, grandma?" I asked.

"I won't expulse anyone from their rooms, so I think will build another floor"

"Oh, really! Can I change rooms to there too! I'll have a bigger room!" I said.

"Bigger, Ness?" mom asked shocked, "Your room is almost bigger than the cabin"

"Maybe do a big, open, conjoined, inside balcony! Facing the forest, where we can sit and hang out with friends. What do you think, Drew?" I asked him.

"Hm… I didn't even know I was going to have a room…"

"We definitely have to be on the same floor! When we start high school, and if I want to bring friends… It makes sense for the twins rooms to be in the same floor!" I said, "Oh, what if we made a little stairs to my room, the old one. It could be a little office with bathroom! Oh, I would have my own office!"

"I'll buy a few things to decorate the rooms in NY!" Alice squealed.

"We'll be landing in a few minutes…" dad said.

"I hope you're ready" I said to Andrew.

"For what?"

"Have you seen Aunt Alice when she sets a foot in New York City?"

"No" he said confused.

"Heard of Shopzilla?" I asked chuckling.

I was having fun with them. Drew was nice. But I wish Alec was with me. I can't wait to see him. And I will. I have the feeling this is the first step closer to him. My dad glared at me, and I smiled sweetly and waved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll take some time to update, I have exams at school :( <strong>

**Pictures, outfits - on my profile**

**Alec will be back, don't worry. Very, very soon. And there won't be much drama about it, but there will be consequences. **

**I hope you're enjoying. Tell me what you think.**

**I love reviews, and I would like very, very much to get more - just saying... **

**xoxo Luuh**


	12. Chapter 12

We got off the plane, and I was walking with the girls, Drew and Embry. We were almost reaching the exit, when aunt Alice stopped. We looked at her confused.

"Renesmee! We have to take Drew airport shopping!" Alice squealed.

"Since when you 'airport shopping'?" Rose asked what we've been thinking.

"It will be an introduction to my actual shopping to Drew" she said.

"Hm…" Drew murmured looking between me and her.

"We meet you at the apartment in a couple hours, don't worry. The girl and wolves can take the time to rest" she said.

"Come on, Drew. We don't waste time arguing with Aunt Alice" I said pulling him by his hand, "It's a lost cause. She always win"

"I'm kind of scared" he said playfully.

"You should be" I said smiling.

We waved to the rest of the family, and aunt Alice lead us to the area with stores.

"Edward is far enough" Alice mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't take it anymore" she said turning to face me, "I can't stand seeing you sad and I'm sure the family feels the same, but they have too thick skulls"

"What are you talking about?" Drew asked.

"You're going back to Italy. Solve the problem. I don't care how, but you have to promise something to me" she said to me.

"Anything" I said grinning.

"You'll come back. You're not joining them, you're still a Cullen, and if they want to escort you here, fine, just call first. And you won't let your guard down. And Drew will be always around"

"He's going!" I asked excitedly.

"Where am I going?" Drew asked.

"Volterra, Italy. Nessie wants to see a Volturi friend"

"Are you insane! The Volturi!" Drew asked shocked, "No way! She won't go, I won't let her!"

"I stayed with them a couple weeks and it was perfectly fine. They won't do anything, they are friends. Please, Drew"

"I won't let her go alone, and I can't go. I need to stay and calm everyone down. Or you both are going, or none" Alice said.

I pouted to Drew and he sighed.

"Fine, but at the first sign of threat we're back" he said.

I nodded and hugged Alice.

"You didn't promised, Ness" she said.

"I promise to come back, to not join them, call first if they come with me. I'll call often. Drew is my body guard and I won't let my guard down" I said.

"Okay, now go!" She gave me the tickets, and we took our bags.

I was bouncing in my seat on the flight. I couldn't wait to see Alec. How would he welcome me? What would he say? Do? What my family would do when they found out? What the Volturi would say about Drew? I spent the whole flight thinking this over and over again. When we landed, I made Drew wait a minute, and went to change. I needed to look good! I was going to see Alec again! I found a black long sleeved shirt that showed my stomach, and a black and blue skirt. I put black tights on too, midnight blue booties, changed my bag to a black one, and grabbed a blue coat. I quickly put a necklace and ring, and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I got out of the bathroom, and met Drew looking around, arms crossed against his chest, kind of intimidating.

"I'm ready. Aren't you going to change?" I asked eyeing his jeans, polo shirt, and Adidas sneakers.

"I'm comfortable in these clothes if I have to fight" he said and took my bag from me.

"You won't have to fight. Just… be cool. Please, they are my friends" I said following him through the airport.

"As you wish" he murmured eyeing everywhere, "This place have vampire scent everywhere"

"Yeah, well, it's a lot of vampires in Italy, and they come here frequently" I said. "You should put your hoodie on" I said putting my coat on.

"Why?"

"It's a little cold for humans" I said nodding to people in coats getting out. "If you walk around in just that shirt, people will think you're a freak"

"Right"

He put his hoodie on, and carried my bags. When we reached the street, I got a taxi and Drew looked at me, like I had a second head.

"What?" I asked.

"You speak Italian?"

"Yeah. And a few other languages. Why?"

"Why do you know Italian? Or did you learned last time you were here?"

"No, I learned a couple years ago. Grandma Esme taught me" I said getting into the car. "You'll learn that with my family there is a lot of things you can learn, and do"

"I'm kind of realizing" he said closing the door.

I told the taxi driver where to go, and leaned back on the seat.

"We'll get a car in Volterra, if you don't want to use their cars. That, by the way, are awesome!"

"More than your garage?" he asked doubtfully.

"Waaaayy better!" I said.

"I'll see if I'll want their cars" he murmured. "Should we call Aunt Alice now, or when we're there?" I grinned at him, and hugged him. "What?"

"You called her 'aunt Alice'!" I said and pulled away, "Does that mean I'm your sister?"

"Hm… Yeah, sure" he said shrugging, "I didn't really thought about it"

"Oh, great! Just, please, when you call grandma Esme, mom, wait for me to be there. I want to see her face!" I said excitedly, "Oh, or are you going to call grandma 'grandma' and my mom 'mom'?"

"I definitely won't call your parents 'mom' and 'dad'"

"Then my grandparents will be _sooooo_ happy! You have to see how their eyes lit up when one of my uncles, aunts or parents call them 'dad' or 'mom'!"

He nodded, and looked at his cell.

"Hm, you didn't answer my question. Should we call now?" he asked.

"No, we call once we're settled. It won't be long"

"'Kay"

I told him what happened the last time I've been here in the two hours it took for we to arrive. I told the driver to stop in front of a little hotel, I didn't want to show the kind of secret gate to the castle, where I knew I could enter. I paid the driver, thank God, Aunt Alice put money in my bag, and once he was out of sight, Drew picked up my bags and rolled his eyes.

"What?" I asked quietly as we walked to an alley.

"Why do you carry so much clothes?"

"Because I need them"

He rolled his eyes again, and looked around. Once we were sure no one saw us, we entered the alley. It was almost ten p.m., so the city was quiet, and dark. We jumped to the roofs quietly, and he followed me as I ran to the castle. Instead of jumping outside, I jumped inside, over the tall wall. We landed still close to the gate, but in a blink we were surrounded by hissing, growling guards. I raised my hands, and smiled, while Drew let go of the luggage, and had his hands in fists.

"Bambina!" Felix shouted when he reached us.

"Felix!" I said hugging him.

He spun me around, and before I could touch the ground again, Demetri hugged me.

"We missed you!" Demetri said, "Why didn't you call! We were going insane! Planning a trip to see you actually!"

"Renesmee?"

I turned around, following the voice, and Jane stood by the door, staring at me.

"What! Aren't you going to greet me?" I said in mock hurt, "Just, not like last time!"

"Renesmee!" she laughed and ran to hug me.

Jane laughed! I laughed with her, as she almost squeezed the life out of me.

"Oh, master Aro will be so happy! And Alec!" she said pulling away.

"Renesmee, the visitant is welcome?" Felix asked in threatening voice.

I followed his glare, and smiled at Drew. I jumped to his side, and wrapped my arm in his.

"This is Andrew, my brother!" I said.

"Your mom isn't human anymore. And he isn't half human" Demetri pointed out.

"Adopted. Just joined the family. Came with me!" I said happily and squeezed his hand. "Andrew, this is Felix, Demetri and Jane"

"Hello" Felix said politely, though still eyeing him suspiciously.

Drew didn't say anything, and I rolled my eyes. The other guards collected my bags, and Jane told them to put in my room.

"Come on, everyone will want to see you" Demetri said.

I nodded, and pulled Andrew with me.

"Are you sure we can trust them?" Andrew whispered in my ear, low enough for them not to hear.

"Yeah" I said.

Demetri, Felix and Jane looked at us, eyebrows raised, and I just shrugged. Once we were really inside the castle, walking through the hallways, people stared at me in anger, awe, happiness… A few nodded, a few said 'hi, welcome back'. Jane led us to a hallway totally opposed to where Aro, Marcus and Caius usually were.

"Hm, where are we going?" I asked.

"When we got the intruder warning our masters went to a safe room, with their wives" Jane said. "Alec, Santiago, Renata, Chelsea are there too"

"Oh, and why aren't you?" I asked.

"I wanted to see what it was about, since it took too long for any news" she said.

We got an elevator, and after almost a minute were facing two large, strong-looking wood doors. Demetri and Felix pushed it open, and Jane stepped inside.

"It's safe. It was a surprise" she announced.

Before anyone could say anything, I stepped inside, dragging Drew by the hand. Everyone grinned, and after hugs, and words were exchanged, I looked around for Alec. When I finally found him, he wasn't looking at me. He was glaring at Drew. Drew growled, and pulled me behind him, crouching slightly.

"What are you trying to do!" Drew hissed at Alec.

"Another shield!" Alec growled. "I can't use my powers on him!"

"Alec, he is her family. Stop attacking" Jane said quietly.

As my hand was still in Drew's, I showed Alec's power, and he nodded in understanding, but didn't lose the protective stand. Alec's eyes fell on our hands, and he growled.

"Control yourself, Alec" Aro demanded, "Renesmee's friend is our friend, and there is no need to attack if Renesmee trust him"

Alec looked away, but still visibly mad.

"I can't believe it's been less than a week! It seems like we don't see you in ages!" Sulpicia said.

I didn't took my eyes from Alec. Drew relaxed a little and pulled me to his side, an arm around my shoulders protectively. He was truly a brother, and I would be touched, if I wasn't mad. Alec didn't even say 'hi'.

"Well, I suppose this young man is new to you too, since you didn't spoke about him last week" Renata said.

"This is Andrew" I said quietly, "He's new in the family, joined us three days ago"

"It's nice to meet you" Drew said.

"Why didn't you call, dear? We were planning to go visit you!" Chelsea said.

"Well, your aunt must have predicted and sent you. A kindness of her, I imagine the rest of the family wouldn't agree" Aro said.

I shook my head slowly.

"Maybe we should make a little party!" Sulpicia said.

"We should" Marcus agreed.

"Do you agree Renesmee?" Aro asked.

I was glaring at Alec, who still hadn't looked at me.

"You didn't say goodbye and aren't going to say hi?" I asked angrily.

Everyone went silent, and I heard a few people walking out. Alec slowly looked up at me, and his almost black eyes met mine, rage, angry, sadness, longing… There were so many things in his eyes.

"Should I?" he asked.

"I don't know, Alec. I seriously don't know. Don't know why you didn't say goodbye, and now with you acting like this, I don't know why I bothered to come back" I said.

"I act as I want. You didn't come to see how I act" he hissed.

I looked at him shocked. Didn't he realize I escaped from my family again, traveled the world, just to see him again? And he still thinks I shouldn't be bothered he's acting so cold?

"Why are you being so cold?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, if I can't be… welcoming to you and your friend" he said glaring at Andrew.

I evaluated his words, his acts, glares, mood… I chuckled and ran to him, taking him in a tight hug. He wasn't expecting it and stumbled back, looking at me confused.

"Are you jealous, Alec?" I asked amused. "Because, you know, there isn't why. Andrew is just my brother"

He looked a little relieved, and grinned. I kissed him, the kiss that was missing, that we couldn't have the last time. His right arm was holding me to him, while his left hand was on the back of my neck, keeping my mouth in his. My legs were locked around his waist, and my arms around his neck, while my fingers locked in his hair. We pulled apart when someone cleared his throat, but I rested my forehead in his. Both grinned like lovey dovey idiots we were.

"I missed you" he whispered.

"I missed you too" I whispered.

"We should call Aunt Alice" Drew said interrupting or moment, "The family is probably freaking out"

I sighed and slid down of Alec, but still in his arms. I turned to face the others, and leaned back against Alec's chest.

"Good idea" I said, "Aro, Caius, Marcus" I said with a slight bow, "If you excuse us"

"Of course, dear. Be at home" Marcus said.

I smiled at them, and tried to take a step forward, but Alec didn't let me go. Not that I was complaining.

"Do you want to come, since you don't let me go?" I asked amused.

"Master?" he asked Aro.

"Yes, yes. Go! Enjoy your time together!" Aro said almost shooing us.

Alec and I walked out of the room, with Jane, Demetri and Andrew following us. I had an arm around his waist, and was snuggling at his side. He had an arm around my waist, and his chin rested in my head. I sighed content and heard Jane's chuckle.

"What, sister?" Alec asked quietly.

"Demetri and I were just commenting. We never saw such a soft side of you, brother" she answered.

"Good" I said and hugged him tighter, "It means it's just for me"

"Just you" he whispered in my ear.

We reached my room, and Demetri left. We all entered and I was surprised how it was exactly like I left. The open closet, drawers, from when Alice was packing… The glass of water half empty in the coffee table. My body's print in the mattress, from when I laid after the party. Though there was another mark in the mattress. I walked to it, and trailed my finger.

"Someone's been here" I said. "Who?"

"Alec" Jane accused. "He stayed here while you said goodbye, and just got out the next day, at night. Because me and Felix forced him"

I looked at Alec, and he shrugged, a little ashamed. If he only knew how I've been the last days… I sat on bed, over my print, and patted his. He grinned and sat beside me, playing with my fingers. I watched his eyes looking at our hands. Jane sat in an armchair and turned on the TV. Andrew stood in the middle of the room, a little uncomfortable.

"Okay, let's do it" I said taking my cell. "Like a band-aid. Quick, and painless"

"I don't think it will be painless" Drew mumbled.

"We have Alec" I said playfully an dialed Alice's number.

It rang twice before someone answered. I'm not sure who. I heard everyone talking, well, yelling, discussing, and growling. It looked like one of those… governmental Asian conventions, where everyone screams, curses, and even beat each other.

"H-Hello?" I said putting on speaker.

The noise continued for a moment, until grandma put a stop on it.

"Enough!" she yelled.

Drew and I gasped. He was with us three days, and knew she usually doesn't scream. I don't think I've ever seen her yell like this.

"Renesmee?" she asked calmly.

"Hi, grandma" I said sheepishly.

"Don't go 'hey, grandma' on us!" mom shouted, "Where the hell are you!"

"Hm…" I mumbled.

"Andrew!" dad yelled.

"Y-Yes?" Drew stammered, and Alec snorted. I put my finger in my lips, silencing him.

"You… Renesmee, please, can you let me speak to Andrew in private?" dad asked in fake tranquility.

"Why?" I asked suspicious.

"Because the language I'm going to use you shouldn't hear"

I rolled my eyes at my father, that thought my mind was innocent. There isn't innocent mind when you live with Emmett.

"Why would you do such thing, father?" I asked formally.

"Why!" he yelled.

"Edward, calm down!" Alice said.

"I'll kill you later, Alice" he said.

"Dad, calm down, and tell me what is bothering you" I said.

"I was telling him, how you and Drew went on a… private little vacation together" Alice said.

"What?" Drew and I snapped.

"Yeah, you know… To… get to know each other better…" she said.

I looked confused to Drew who returned the look.

"Renesmee, couldn't you have said you… liked Andrew" mom said, "And go on a trip like this…"

"Not everyone is as slow as you, Bella. People actually have sex before the wedding" Emmett said.

I heard my dad growl, and I looked shocked at Drew. Really? With all the lies she could come up to, aunt Alice had to say Andrew and I were traveling the world, together, as a couple, doing… I almost gagged with the thought.

"I'm not saying Renesmee is right!" Emmett defended himself, "Believe me, I'll help you kill Andrew as soon as they come back!"

"The awful thing is… Andrew looks a little like Edward" I heard Kate mumble, "Aren't you repulsed, Renesmee?"

I was. Seriously. Deciding between vomiting and laughing. I heard Jane muffle her laugh from the armchair, and Alec laughing quietly beside me.

"I… Hm… I don't… I don't think they look that much like" I mumbled.

"For God's sake! Once this girl came back from Italy we should have put her on an asylum!" Tanya murmured, "She's obviously insane. Actually, I think Aro had a new toy in his collection. An ability to make people go nuts"

With that Jane exploded in laughter, and he rest of us couldn't help it we laughed too.

"Who's that?" Rose asked.

"Hm… No, one. The TV. We're watching TV, and it was something funny. People laughed around us" Drew said.

"Where are you?" grandpa asked.

"Airport" I blurted out.

"Where?" grandpa pressed.

"Hm… Cuba" Drew blurted out. "We're getting a flight in a couple minutes"

"To where?" dad asked.

"We prefer not tell, because you would come here, and kill Drew, so… Sorry" I said.

"Just, please, for everything that is sake, don't go to Italy" dad said.

"I…" I swallowed hard, "I'm with Drew, dad. Why would I go there?"

"I don't know, Renesmee. You confuse me sometimes. One hour you're yelling at me for not letting you go to Italy see that other son of a bitch, and the other you're with Drew in Cuba"

"Let it go, dad" I said. Alec and Jane were tense, my dad's offenses wouldn't be forgotten.

"Promise me you won't go to Italy" dad said.

"Dad…" I protested.

"Promise me" he asked sternly.

"I… I promise" I mumbled.

"Andrew, if you make sure she keeps the promise, I might let you live" mom said. "Understood?"

"Yes" Drew sighed.

"Use your gift if you need" she said.

"Sure" he said.

"Okay, Renesmee, are you sure this is what you want to do?" mom asked.

"Yes, mom" I said.

"Okay, I trust you. Call us as soon you can"

"Sure" I said.

"And don't come back pregnant!" she said before hung up.

"I'm not you!" I yelled and hung up.

I flopped back on the bed and sighed. This was the most maddening, funny, embarrassing, weird, offensive, lying call I had.

"Hm, what are we going to do?" Drew asked after a couple minutes.

I squeezed Alec's hand, and pulled him, so he was laying beside me, looking at each other.

"Aunt Alice will probably call us when she can. But I'm sure she is out of her mind to come up with such lie" I said.

"I suppose you had a lot of trouble to come here" Jane murmured.

"Yeah, you could say that" I sighed.

"Tell me?" Alec asked quietly.

I sighed and touched my hand in his cheek, showing everything that happened since I left. He scowled when I showed my game with Embry, and my talk with Jake. He laughed quietly when I showed him the jokes, how I told Andrew the story of our family… He touched my cheek, softly, his thumb brushing under my eyes.

"You need to hunt" he whispered, "There isn't gold or red. Just brown and green"

"Just my human side" I sighed.

"It looks like a endless forest" he sighed, "Jane, can you get her a glass of blood?"

"No" I cut him off. "I'll hunt later"

With Andrew around I couldn't let human blood get close to me or him.

"But you need strength to hunt" Jane said.

"I'll be fine"

"You look tired" Drew said.

"I am a little" I admitted.

"What about you sleep now, later we go get you dinner, and hunt after?" Alec suggested.

I grinned and nodded.

"We'll leave" Jane said.

Drew followed her, and Alec and I were alone, just drowning in his eyes.

"You didn't hunt since the party, did you?" I asked.

"No"

"Why?"

"I… I wasn't in the mood" he sighed, "Your hyper-metabolism, and lack of alimentation made you thinner. Why did you stay without food?"

"I wasn't in the mood" I said smiling.

I moved closer to him, and rested my head in his chest, hearing his unnecessary breaths, a lullaby. I bent my head, and like he guessed what I wanted he touched his lips to mine softly, and kissed my forehead. I fell asleep in the arms of my love, finally.


	13. Chapter 13

The dinner with Alec was amazing. He could be so sweet, gentle, fun, but also his usual cocky, a little mean even. I decided to go hunting with Drew, Alec didn't like the idea, but he also wasn't going to change diet so agreed. I realized it's been a long time since I hunted, so I would take a couple days with Drew. I texted my mom, telling her I was going hunting, and if I didn't answer not to worry, I would call back when finished. I said goodbye to Alec, and something caught my eye. Drew and Jane were talking. Talking and smiling, with giggles and chuckles included.

"Alec, did you ever see Jane giggle?" I whispered and he looked over his shoulder to his sister.

"No" he said watching them.

"Do you think they like each other?" I whispered planning a few things.

"I hope not" he said.

I smiled at his protectiveness and give him one last kiss before leaving. Drew waved awkwardly to Jane and Alec, Jane waved with a smile and Alec glared.

"Alec" I said softly and he rolled his eyes before walking in the castle.

Hunting was fun. I got to meet the area around Volterra, since last time I haven't hunted here. Drew was great hunter. He was fast, but just a little messy. We had so much fun, we challenged each other, and I won, drinking more than him. He was in denial. I tried to talk about Jane but he brushed the subject off. A little too quickly and not innocently at all. I don't know why but by the end of the trip I had a bad feeling. We walked slowly through Volterra. It was sunset, so there wasn't problem with the sun, but people were still out. They looked at us with appreciative smiles, and I didn't need dad's gift to know they thought we were a couple. We were reaching the entry of the castle when I noticed something totally wrong.

"Drew?" I asked quietly, "Normally there are more guards around the entries"

He looks around frowning. There isn't anyone. We take the elevator, still noticing how abandoned the building was. We were almost getting to the floor, when I heard a loud noise. A howl. I gasped and Drew puts me behind him. I wouldn't have any of that. As soon the doors open, I ran to the common room, a huge area where the ball was. I gasp as I look at the scene in front of me. My whole family was here, fighting. I couldn't even keep up. I couldn't even recognize who was fighting who. They were just blurs. Andrew pulled me back, standing protectively in front of me. I looked around, and saw my dad fighting Alec.

"Stop!" I said.

They didn't hear me. Demetri tried to help Alec, and he and my dad started fighting, without Alec. My relief was short lived. I just saw a brownish-red blue coming to Alec. Jake.

"Jake, no!" I yelled pushing Andrew away and running to them. "Stop!" I yelled.

Jake jumped on Alec and both went to the ground, fighting. Alec was strong, but Jake was huge, and he was winning.

"Please, please, stop!" I screamed.

I jumped in the middle of them and threw Jake away. Alec pushed me away, and croched, ready to attack.

"Don't!" I screamed, "Stop, now!"

I was crying by now, Jake and Alec stopped. Still guarded, but not attacking. I looked around and realized my family was loosing.

"Stop!" I screamed again.

Andrew was fighting my mom, who tried to attack Jane. Dad and Demetri were still fighting. Felix was ready to snap Uncle Emm's neck, and I jumped on him, pushing him away. I tried to pin Felix to the ground, and he looked at me furious.

"Please, Felix" I begged crying.

His eyes softened, but he got up, ready to attack. Uncle Emm attacked and I sobbed. I looked at grandpa fighting Afton, and ran to him. I touched grandpa's arm, stopping him from tearing Afton's arm.

"Grandpa, please, stop. Please" I cried.

He looked into my eyes and stopped.

"Enough!" grandpa said loudly. "Stop!"

"Now!" Alec commanded.

Everyone stopped, but still ready to fight. I walked to Alec, and he wrapped me in his arms. The wolves growled, and my family hissed.

"We'll leave" dad said.

I sighed relieved and heard everyone standing and backing out, to the doors.

"Renesmee" dad called.

I turned my head from Alec's shoulder, and saw my family waiting. Andrew was in the middle of the room, completely lost. Alec's arms tightened around me. My dad growled.

"Renesmee, now"

I looked up at Alec and he was in a glare contest with my dad.

"No" I mumbled.

"What?" uncle Emmett asked, "Come on, Nessie, let's go home"

I tightened my grip on Alec.

"I am home" I said.

The wolves growled.

"Nessie, stop this" mom said, "Let's go"

"I don't want to"

"Chelsea made you think that. Come on, honey. It will be fine" mom said with pleading eyes.

Chelsea snorted and looked at me.

"Renesmee, I didn't" she said.

"Ness, it's a lie. Everything you feel, think, it's a lie. They made you think it's true. You know that, they play with people" Aunt Rose said.

I shook my head and looked at uncle Jazz.

"Tell them. Please" I asked.

He stared at me for a moment, the whole family waiting. He sighed and touched my dad's shoulder.

"Edward, it's true" he said.

"No" dad said and glared at me, "Renesmee, let's go. Now"

"Please, dad. I don't want to"

"I will drag you if needed" dad said.

Jane, Demetri and Santiago stood in front of us, blocking.

"She stays. You'll have to pass through us, to get her" Jane said.

"I'll do it with pleasure" mom growled at Jane.

Jane hissed, and crouched, causing my whole family to crouch, and the Volturi too. Alec, pulled me behind him, not taking his eyes from my parents.

"I'm not with you" Aunt Alice said quietly and left her position, behind the family and walked to our side. She smiled weakly at me, and touched my arm.

"Ali..." Uncle Jazz pleaded.

"It's okay, Jazz. But I don't agree with you, and I'll help Nessie"

Uncle Jazz looked around, and sighed. He calmly, slowly walked to our side, my family glaring at him. He wouldn't fight against Aunt Alice. Andrew that was in the middle walked to us, and stood slightly in front of Jane. Grandma Esme, whimpered softly, as if she was in pain, kissed Grandpa's cheek and walked to us. She gave me a quick hug, and we stared at our family.

"Please. Don't do this" I asked.

"Edward, let her. She knows what she's doing" grandma said.

Dad glared at me, grandma and back to Alec.

"Edward, stop this. It's over. Leave her to be" grandpa said.

"No" dad said.

"Edward, this is… There must be a better way" mom said.

"You can stay with him" dad said to me.

I sighed relieved, the Volturi relaxed slightly, and the wolves growled.

"But" dad continued and everyone stopped, "You're coming home with us"

"You're welcome to come Alec" grandpa said.

"Dad" I protested.

"It's take it or leave it. I'm not going without you"

I looked up at Alec, and he had a deep frown. He looked at me, and at Jane. He couldn't leave. If Aro let him, he still had family here.

"Fine. I'm going" I said and squeezed Alec's hand, "Don't worry. We'll find a way… soon"

Grandma wrapped her arm around my shoulders, and we started walking to our family, with Jasper and Alice.

"Wait" Alec said.

We looked at him, and he was staring at me.

"My sister has to come with me" he said.

"Alec" Jane protested.

The Volturi growled, clearing not agreeing with loosing them both. Andrew looked slightly relieved.

"Edward, this is crazy" mom said glaring at Jane.

"Alec, you don't have to…" I said.

"I'm coming with you and my sister" he said sternly. "It's the deal. Or a fight"

Everyone tensed and I looked at my family hopeful.

"Fine" dad sighed, "You two can come"

"Well, well… If it isn't the Cullens" Aro said entering the room and looked around, "Every time you come, I have to do renovations"

"Aro" dad greeted tensely.

"It's nice to see you, after… six years, right?" Aro asked innocently. "What do I give the honor?"

"We're taking Renesmee home" mom said.

"Is that what she wants?" Aro asked. "Because, I'm pro free-will, and if she doesn't want it, I'll have to be against it"

"She's coming" dad said sternly.

"Renesmee?" Aro asked.

I looked at Alec, and he had pleading eyes. I wanted to stay. I wanted be with Alec. But that wasn't a option. Staying meant my family dead, because the Volturi would kill them.

"I… I need to go home" I whispered.

"Such a shame" Aro said, "Well, we won't stop you. But I would like to keep the friendship"

Aunt Rose snorted, but we ignored her. I nodded with a weak smile.

"I'm going with her" Alec announced and walked to me. "And Jane is coming with me"

Aro stared at him for a moment, and them glared at my dad.

"You can't take my family, Edward" Aro said angrily.

"He's volunteering to come" dad said. "I didn't ask him to"

"No" Aro said. "Renesmee can go. But that's it"

Alec's arm tightened around my waist.

"I didn't ask, Aro. I'm going" Alec said.

The Volturi froze. That was new. Alec disrespecting Aro? Was it bad, that I felt amazing? Important? Jane sighed, grabbed Andrew's arm, and came to our side. I didn't miss my dad's smug smile. Aro glared at us, and sighed.

"Leave, before I change my mind" Aro said through clenched teeth.

It took us a second to recover from the shock of what we were hearing, and them my family started walking out and we followed. We ran out of the castle, and Alec put me in his back as we ran out of the town. We stopped when we were close to Rome. Alec put me down, and I gave him a kiss in the cheek.

"So, what now?" Aunt Rose asked.

The wolves came from the trees, where they phased back, and all glared at Alec.

"We're going home?" I asked.

"Yes, home" dad said bemusedly.

"Are you staying with us?" grandpa asked Alec and Jane.

They nodded and mom narrowed her eyes.

"Will I have to use my shield constantly?"

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't hurt you" Alec said, "You mean too much to Renesmee"

I smiled and leaned against his side.

"And your diet?" mom asked.

"I'm not eating animals. No way" Jane said.

"Me neither" Alec said.

"Then you're not staying with us" dad said.

"Fine" I said and everyone stared at me, "I'm sure Alec and Jane can get a house nearby, and continue with their diet"

Alec and Jane smiled victoriously, and the wolves growled.

"We kill blood sucking leeches" Jake said.

"Then you'll have to kill me" I said glaring at him, "You won't touch them. Do you hear me?"

Jake glared at me for a moment, but sighed and looked away. Easy. He couldn't go against his imprint.

"Let's go home, and we'll talk there" aunt Alice said.

We nodded and went to the airport. Home. Finally felt like home. With Alec, anywhere would.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, I know this chapter is shorter than usual, and I took too long to update.<strong>

**I'll try to update soon. **

**Review, tell me what you think, and what you want to happen next. Is always good to receive ideas.**

**xoxo Luuh**


	14. WARNING, PLEASE READ

**AS MUCH AS I LOVE WRITING STORIES, IT IS A BIT STRESSFUL AND TIME-CONSUMING.**

**I HAVE RECEIVED A LOT OF COMPLAINTS ABOUT SOME STORIES – THE WRITING, THE PLOT, THE CHARACTERS – AND I KNOW IT'S ANNOYING THAT I START A LOT OF STORIES AND DON'T FINISH THEM. **

**I THINKG THAT NEXT YEAR, MY FREE TIME WILL BE SHORTENED, SO I WON'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO DO THIS ANYMORE. BUT IF I DO, I'LL KEEP WRITING AS MUCH AS I CAN. **

**BUT FOR NOW, I'M GONNA TAKE OFF SOME STORIES THAT ARE BOTHERING ME AND SOME READERS. _SHINING SUN_ AND _SUNSPOT_ ARE PROBABLY GOING TO BE TAKEN OFF, SINCE THOSE ARE THE ONES THAT BOTHER ME THE MOST AND I'M NOT PLANNING ON REWRITTING THEM NOW. **

**I'VE CREATED A POLL SO YOU ALL CAN VOTE ON WHICH STORIES SHOULD GO. **

**THE POLL WILL BE OPEN FOR A MONTH, BY DECEMBER 16TH FIVE STORIES WILL BE TAKEN OFF THE SITE. **

**PLEASE, VOTE TO HELP ME DECIDE :S**

**THANK YOU, **

**Luuh**


	15. BURNING DIAMONDS AWARDS - READ AND VOTE

**Hello my dear readers!**

First of all, I want to thank you all for the dedication, for coming back to read and reviewing... you've helped me write all my stories.

_*clears throat*_ Let me prepare my speech...

I'm so happy to announce that for the first time I was nominated for an award in the fanfiction world! \o/

**THE BURNING DIAMOND AWARDS**

Yesterday, it was announced I was nominated for **BEST STEFAN! **

_**Bella's Diary**_ definitely is my favorite, most dear, loved fic I've wrote. I admit I'm a bit biased but I do agree my Stefan is the best :P just kidding.

In the category, I'm running against emeraldphoenix23 (Buried Secrets 2: Blood), LoveToday15 (Queen of Kings), Mickibelle (The Natural In Supernatural), MysticEyesx (Dark Awakenings) and fanpire95 (The Reunion). All are amazing authors, I had already read most of those stories, I'm definitely going to check out the rest. You can also vote for Best Drama, Best Suspense, Best Kiss, Best Love Scene, Romance, Villain, Friendship, Bella, Damon, Elena, Suporting Character, Family Dynamic, Dynamic, Plot Twist, Slash, Series, Unsuspected/Unique Pairing, Overall Favorite Story and Author and Break-Through Author.

I can even express how thankful I am for my Stefan's nomination. No, I don't want to be dramatic, I just really don't know what to say. Stefan was the character that came most naturally, I didn't have to work much on him. He is perfect, I like to think I just highlighted that perfection :P

So, please, **VOTE!**

link:

crossoverawards . blogspot . com

Thank you all.

I promise an update will come soon.

xoxo Luuh

**VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**


End file.
